Remnant: Life In The Shadows
by flameclawsxx
Summary: Remnant... a world where people are forced to fight day by day against the black creatures of the grimm to even survive, but this dark world has many more secrets than a certain white haired immortal has decided to reveal, and it was only a matter of time before those secrets decided to show themselves and shake Remnant to its very core. (Supernatural Creatures on Remnant AU)
1. Chapter 1 Sean Chro

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

**looks like I finally decided to post this... welcome, everyone, to my own 'AU' of Rwby, Remnant: Life In The Shadows. (Or LITS... i am pretty proud of that ****abbreviation) basically, this 'universe' i have created is a mish-mash of several different universes all rolled into one! Basically taking Remnant, as it is, shadow monsters, dust, aura, n shit, and adding in races from Dxd, some magic and monsters from D&D (3.5 or pathfinder of course), and maybe even some elements from one piece as well! (i haven't fully decided on this yet, but i dont mean devil fruits, i was talking more on the techniques like the Six Powers)**

**As of 1/20/20 we have shifted from a purely RWBY story to a Rwby/DXD one, to those new to this fanfiction from the merger, let me just say, CHARACTERS FROM DXD DONT EXIST HERE only some of their races, clans, magic types, ect... Even sacred gears are going to be changed a bit... so, to explain... Rias Gremoy might not exist here, but the clan of Gremory still does, Issei flat out doesn't exist here, nor does DDraig or the boosted get, yet there will be other dragon-based god-slaying weapons to replace that... Azazel doesn't exist, but there will still be a 12 winged leader to the grigori, Ophis and Great Red... might exist purely because they can cross over due to the dimensional gap, but that's it... that is the limit to any and all DXD characters in this story... they can be inspired by canon characters, sure, but they are their own people.**

**ANNNYWAY, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

A small boy, who doesn't look to be older than nine snaps his eyes open, he has short brown hair, a single unruly tuft refusing to stay down, he has bright blood red eyes with slit pupils that seem to eerily glow in the darkness of the room.

He grins showing off his sharp and pointed canines then hops out of bed and stretches. "Mhhh!"

He finds himself in is a large fifteen by fifteen-foot room, a large king-sized bed with red blankets has its headboard pressed up against the wall and has two small tables on each side, the room seemingly has no windows, and has a couple paintings of landscapes hung upon the walks made of black brick.

He lets out a short yawn and walks out through the door of his room and silently walks down the hallway, passing by a couple of paintings of a pale man with black hair and purple eyes, and a woman with brown hair, he passes by a couple potted plants housing blue glowing mushrooms for some reason, and the hallways also seems to also lack windows.

He reaches out to a door marked with a yellow sun, pauses briefly and cracks it open, gazing out into the dark wide-open world.

He smiles as he fully opens the door leading to a vibrant garden with tall walls of hedges bearing flowers, large trees with pink blossoms, and vibrant flowers throughout flowerbeds and wrapped throughout garden arches.

He stares up at the shattered moon and smiles, then proceeds to walk out into the garden, taking a seat under one of the garden arches next to a small babbling brook, swinging his legs off the bench, his smile faltering for just a moment as he realizes his feet can't even touch the floor, but returns to normal as he takes a deep breath.

A pale hand with black nails reaches out towards his back... slowly reaching towards the back of his collar.

He swivels his head around, the quick action causing his eyes to leave a slight trail in the darkness of night. "Oh! Hey mom!"

The hand reaches out and ruffles the small child's hair.

"Hello my child." A regal feminine voice greets as a pale woman with long brown hair with a single tuft standing up, wearing a silky black dress sits down beside the boy, her red eyes glinting in the darkness. "I see you are awake."

"Yep."

"Did you enjoy your nap?" She asks.

"Yep."

The woman flicks the small child's head. "Speak properly, Sean."

"Y-Yes mother." The now named 'Sean' says while rubbing a small red spot on his forehead. "o-ow..."

"Better, but, Sean, you know you shouldn't be out here without my- or your father's- permission; you aren't immune to sunlight yet." The woman sighs.

"I-I know, b-but I am getting better at it!" Sean exclaims. "I can stay outside for an entire minute before my skin starts turning to dust!"

"That's what I mean." The woman sighs. "Your father, myself, and even June don't turn to dust when we make contact with sunlight, even if we were to stay outside all day, and I will admit, all of us used to, but we each have grown out of it."

"You just need to wait a little longer... your sister managed it when she was thirteen, so please, just wait until then before going outside, Sean."

"O-Okay..." The small boy sighs.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

"A-Alright."

* * *

A girl, looking roughly eighteen, with long brown hair walks down a hallway with a pep in her step-

"BIG SIS JUUNNE!"

She freezes and slowly lifts an arm, revealing a small brown-haired boy clinging to it.

"Hi~" he hums.

"Oh, hello, Runt." The now named June mutters as she pats the boy's head

"Fight me!" The boy pouts.

"You want to lose again?" The girl smirks.

"No! I can totally beat you this time!"

June simply waves her hand and the small brown-haired boy starts floating.

He crosses his arms and pouts as he is floated upside down.

"Not fair."

He is launched down the hallway.

"WEEEE-***Crash***"

The boy rushes back. "Muahahah! You cannot kill me! For I am immortal!"

"Sorry, Sean, I really don't have time to play right now." The girl says with an apologetic smile. "I'm just going to the library to get a book."

"What for?" Sean asks.

"This."

Her eyes flash crimson as two red trails of what looks like misty-fire bursts from the corners of her eyes.

"WOAAAH!" Sean exclaims. "What is that?! Can all vampire lords do that?!"

That's right, if you couldn't guess by now, Sean and his family are... abnormal... in a world where creatures of darkness roam and hunt humanity... other creations of the dark god hide in the shadow, avoiding humanity and living their lives in peace.

"No." The girl shakes her head. "I seem to have woken up with this ability several nights ago, how I gained it? I really don't know, but father told me to study up on various branches of magic and legends to see if anything fits."

"Woooah!" The boy exclaims again. "What does it do?! What does it do!"

June smiles and snaps her fingers, creating a small ice crystal which she hands to Sean.

"It lets you use... ice magic?" The boy mutters, a small frown on his face as he looks back up to June. "But we can already do that."

"Look closer."

Sean does so, realizing that it is actually brimming with much more magical power than it should be.

"You put more magic into it?"

"No, the cost was actually less than normal, this ability increases my affinity towards elements by a large margin- not just ice- and allows me to cast elemental spells for less, but they do more." June explains.

"Woah!" Sean exclaims. "That's super cool!"

June ruffles Sean's hair again. "See you around, Squirt!"

The small vampire crosses his arms and pouts as his older sister walks away.

* * *

"Alright my boy, let's try out some of your human-magic." A tall man with black hair and purple eyes grins, showing off pointed canines, he is wearing simple noblemen's clothes with a large red cloak. "First, let's do Evocation."

Sean points his index and middle finger towards a large hey target. "Firebolt!"

An orb of fire shoots from his fingertips and collides with the metal target, sputtering out but causing one of the inner rings to glow a bright blue for a couple of seconds before fading.

"Not bad." The man hums. "Why not conjuration now?"

The small brown haired vampire holds out both palms in front of him and casts his next spell. "Blockade!"

A large five-foot cube of wood springs to life in front of him and stays there for about eighteen seconds, then it dissipates into white motes of light.

"A good shield spell..." Sean's father states. "Now, try conjuring something to help you in battle."

"Summon Monster!"

A large red magic circle appears, summoning forth a large centipede, almost as big as a regular adult human, that quickly crawls around, searching for an opponent to attack.

It disappears after about twenty four seconds.

"Let's try abjuration, now."

"Shield!"

A clear shield of force springs to life besides Sean, floating around him, prepared to deflect any blows from its caster.

"Transmutation."

"Fist of stone!"

One of the diminutive vampire's hands turn a strange grey color.

"You were having a bit of trouble with Divination, let's try that one."

"Targeting ray!"

A laser light appears at Sean's fingers but nearly instantaneously disappears with a spark.

"…"

"We might need to work on that one." The man sighs.

"Enchantment."

"Pain!"

A rune appears on the wall, but quickly fizzles out as it has no target and cannot affect creatures who aren't living.

"Nice one, now do Illusion."

Sean holds his hands out in front of him and conjures a flat image of a vase, it warbles once as if it was a hologram, but then seemingly gets more and more real as it expands outwards.

"Silent Image"

Sean's father slowly nods with his hand on his chin. "Not bad."

"Why don't you try necromancy now."

"But most necromancy spells are targeted-"

"Don't mind that my boy, you can cast it on me, not even the strongest necromancy spells can kill a vampire lord!"

"A-Alright."

"Stolen breath!" Sean raises his hand towards the black-haired vampire, and nothing seems to happen.

"That's much stronger than your other spells!" The black-haired man grins as he picks up Sean. "That's my boy!"

"Oh... right... we don't need to breathe..." Sean slowly blinks. "I kind of forget about that sometimes."

The man puts Sean down. "Now, let's try Divination again."

* * *

"Seaaan~"

Said child snaps his eyes open and sits up. "Yeah, mom?"

"We are going someplace special today, so hurry up and get ready." The brown haired woman hums as she pulls her head out of the room and clicks the door closed.

"Hm?"

The now twelve-year-old Sean Chro blinks in confusion. "Someplace special?"

He looks over towards a Runic circle on the wall which has several images of the moon and the sun, new moons on the east and west side and a 'full' sun and moon at the north and south with two large lines in the center, one appearing to be frozen while the other appears to be moving ever so slightly.

"It's half a cycle past noon?! Why so early?!"

* * *

**Pov: Sean**

I blink several times as a teleportation circle is cast beneath my mother and I. "Where... are we going?"

"You'll see~" my mother hums. "But you need to be on your best behavior."

"Alright?"

"Have fun~" My sister hums from the side.

She had long since 'mastered' her powers, from what my father can tell is that it is a simple enhancement power that seems to randomly select its user upon the previous wielder's death, and considering my sister has them now... it is safe to say that nobody else is EVER going to get them again.

The powers themselves seem to be a shortcut to power if I am going to be honest, they granted June great elemental abilities, such as Fire, Earth, Air, and Water, and even some more powerful ones like 'Ice' or 'Lightning' but not ones like shadow, blood, or light... admittedly, it would be a bit strange for a vampire to suddenly get the ability to control light attacks, that mental image is beyond cursed, but even with our large racial affinity for shadows, more couldn't hurt.

"What do you mean by 'Have fun'?" I ask.

She simply smirks... then we teleport away.

The first thing that I notice about our new location... is that it is fairly chilly, resistance to cold be damned, in the sky, are thick clouds blocking out the sun, and white specks are falling from them.

"Snow?" I ask as I gaze around at a figurate winter wonderland.

In front of us is a long path leading to a metal gate surrounded by a brick fence, a couple of gargoyles are perched up on the walls, seemingly watching us.

"Where are we?" I ask as I turn to look at my mother.

"We are currently on an island located in the center of the northern continent." She answers as we slowly start walking forwards towards the gate.

"Why are we here?" I ask

"We are here to introduce you to your adorable little fiancée!" My mother grins.

"My what?"

"You are engaged." She explains.

"I still don't know what that means." I deadpan.

My mother stops for a moment, glancing around in thought as she cups her chin. "Think of it as... a friend you will eventually live with in the future, where you share a bed, share secrets, and eventually fall in love with."

"Love? Ewww." I sigh. "And my bed wouldn't be comfortable with someone else in it."

My mother ruffles my hair. "Please just behave. if it works out, we will get you a bigger bed, no need to worry."

"Oh... okay..."

The gates open before us, allowing us to continue walking to a very large mansion in the distance.

After a couple minutes of walking we finally reach the door, it opening for us as a woman with pink hair and two small curved horns coming out of the side of her head, wearing a maid outfit looks out and nods. "My lady is expecting you."

"Follow me."

We both follow after the horned maid, and I take the time to realize that she actually has a thin tail with a heart shaped tip that sways behind her as she walks, leading us through red carpeted halls, under rainbow chandeliers, and past various paintings of landscapes full of vibrant colors.

"In here, please." The maid bows as she opens a door in front of us.

'you know... maybe we should get some maids instead of just a hoard of unseen servants... the house seems really big and lonely without them.'

"Ah, Cassandra, I am glad you could make it." A woman greets from inside the room, she appears to be about the same age as my mother, and has long white hair that goes down to her waist, and she wears a simply black gown as she sits in a lounge chair.

"Lucillia," my mother replies. "It has indeed been a while."

"Is this adorable little thing the Sean Chro I have heard about?" The now named Lucillia asks.

"Yes ma'am." I nod.

"Emilia, come out and meet Sean." The white-haired vampire says as she looks behind the chair she is sitting in.

A small girl with shoulder-length blonde hair pokes her head around the corner, she has gleaming red eyes and is giving us a really cute pout before she goes back around the corner.

"…"

I look to my mother then back to the white-haired woman in front of me.

"Now, now, Emilia, don't be rude." Lucillia sighs. "Why don't you show him your room?"

"A-Alright." A quiet voice says from behind the chair as the girl walks out revealing she is wearing a red dress.

"P-Please follow me."

* * *

Her room is... kind of girly all things considering, it has no windows much like my own, but it has a couple pretty plants here and there, and it has a picture of a snowy landscape, but they hung red curtains on the sides of it... probably to make her feel less locked up or something.

She has a large bed with a large red blanket draped over the top.

'these people like red I guess...'

We are both sort of awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So... want to be friends?" I slowly ask.

I turn my head but flinch back as I notice Emilia's face was extremely close to the side of my head.

"Are you a vampire lord?" She immediately asks. "I will not have a weak fiancé."

"I still don't know what that word means." I sigh. "But yes, I am."

"Prove it."

"How do I prove it?" I ask.

"Use an ability only a vampire lord can." She says.

"Like this?"

I raise my hand and a pen and quill on a table across the room start floating.

"Hm." She hums. "Alright, I believe you, but if you think you are better than me you are dead wrong. You being a vampire lord just means I will tolerate you until you give me a reason to like you or dislike you."

"W-what happened to the stuttering shy girl?!" I whisper.

"My mother is scary when she is mad, so I didn't want to mess up." She scoffs. "But now that we are alone, I can speak freely as I like."

"…"

"…"

We both tilt our heads as in the far distance with our enhanced hearing we hear a faint explosion.

"…"

"Want to go check that out?" I ask.

"Sure." She sighs. "Just sitting around here is just boring."

I hold out a hand towards the wall and a hole in reality opens, leading to about one-hundred feet outside the front gate of the mansion. "Dimension Door."

We both quickly hop through and the gate closes behind us.

I wipe my forehead. "alright, I think I can do maybe one more of those, so let's use that to get back inside when we come back."

"…"

Large, black, bat wings extend from our back and we take off in the direction we can hear faint repeating explosions.

* * *

***Bang Bang Bang***

From atop a hill, in some bushes, we stare down at a boat which seems to be getting attacked by giant black crab... things... actually, I think they are more like shrimp or lobsters, but anyway, they each have a white mask with red markings covering most of their heads and their bulbus eyes on stalks that poke out through holes in the mask are blood red as well, seemingly lacking intelligence.

The boat has actually crashed into the island that Emilia's home is on, and it strangely enough, seems to be made out of metal... though it probably won't be floating any time soon considering the several large holes punched into the hull.

There seem to be several people on the boat wielding strange metal tubes that are shooting sparkles that explode when they hit something, there is also one wielding a glaive that creates blades of wind when swung.

One of the larger- but farther away- shrimp points a claw towards the man wielding the glaive, who notices and rolls out of the way abruptly.

***BOOOOM***

Emilia and I wince and cover our ears as a bullet of wind shoots forwards and pieces through the crate behind where the man was standing.

"Owww." I whimper. "That sort of made me mad... my ears are still ringing."

"Mn." Emilia nods with a scowl.

"Do you know what those black creatures are?" I ask as I watch one attempt to get on the beach, only to shriek in pain and quickly scurry back into the water.

"No, I have never seen them before in my life..." She responds.

"And what are those weird metal sticks they are using?" I ask. "Wands?! But I can't sense any magical energy from any of them... and that glaive has no magical signature as well, and the man wielding it isn't swinging it hard or fast enough to normally create blades of wind."

"Hm." She hums with narrowed eyes. "All I know, is that they are trespassing on our land... we have enchantments specifically so that people just ignore this island..."

"I think the crab demon things might have knocked them into it... they also seem like they can't get on the land."

The edge of the man's glaive glows bright green as he swings it downwards creating another blade of wind that hits the joints of one of the smaller black monsters, completely cutting off its clawwed appendage.

"That big one seems to be the only one that can shoot blasts of wind..." I note. "Interesting."

As I said, the big one in the back is the only one throwing out air-attacks that punch through metal, the rest are just scurrying up the sides of the ship, they seem less armored and are easily being slain by blasts from the magic wands that don't explode, only pierce.

I look over to Emilia. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing." She replies. "They got on our land, if they die, it is their own fault."

"Aww..." I sigh. "That's no fun... I kind of wanted to go punch the big snippy one."

"Then do it then." She deadpans.

"Nah, you are probably right, and besides, I don't want to get shot with those wand things... they look powerful enough to break through my skin..."

The people onboard the ship eventually slay all of the creepy crustaceans and gaze at the island.

"Hm, it looks like they are going to start searching around the island..." I note.

"They won't survive..."

I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"We have fairly strong monsters around, a couple yeti, a white dragon, definitely a couple packs of winter wolves." She explains.

"Why do you let a dragon live so close to your home?" I ask.

"Oh, Blizz is actually fairly friendly to us... but his intelligence even as an ancient dragon is about that of a human..." She yawns

I wince. "Don't dragons normally have about five to six times the intelligence of a human as an adult... not to mention an ancient?"

"White dragons are pretty dumb, Sean." She sighs. "But, dragons are dragons, even if whites are the second weakest of the chromatics, Blizz is a useful ally to our family."

"Chro-matics." I smirk.

She swats the back of my head with a magical enhanced swipe so I actually feel it.

"Ow."

"Pun again and you get smacked." She frowns.

"Alright." I sigh as I look back to the group of humans slowly getting off the boat. "So, are we going to keep following them?"

"Might as well." She sighs. "Maybe they'll die... that might be entertaining."

"Wow... you are a total sadistic hag, aren't you?"

"Can it, Sean." She growls with a slight... blush... on her face?

We silently watch as the humans dismount their broken ship and split into two groups, one slowly walking deeper into the island, right past our hiding place, while the other seems to be unloading crates in order to build a camp, and they seem to be speaking in an unknown language, so I cast a quick 'comprehend languages' spell on myself and Emilia.

"Where the hell are we?" One asks as he fixes his thick coat, he, like most of the other people here look like just random run of the mill humans... nothing out of the ordinary about them at all. "There isn't supposed to be an island here... or in the entirety of the Atlesian Ocean."

"Look at it this way, Mach," another speaks up. "We are the first to discover it, so we now get to name it... personally, I am thinking... 'Barnopolis!'

Emilia scowls and looks like she is going to whisper something to me, but is cut off.

"Shut the fuck up Barney." A third deadpans. "What happens on the island stays on the island, we don't have time for your bad jokes right now, if you can't quit, you might just find yourself face down in a snowbank so we can conserve resources."

Emilia looks over to me and whispers. "I like him."

Something twitches under the beanie of the last guy and he suddenly looks around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" 'Mach' asks.

Three guys in the middle who have yet to speak look around, among them is the man with that strange glaive.

I use my telekinesis to lift a small rock on the other side of the group, then just simply drop it.

I carve some letters into the snow as well.

One of the men slowly walk over and lift the brush, revealing a small rock and the words.

_"You are now being hunted"_

"Runic lettering?"

A smiley face is carved into the snow with my telekinesis.

"EEK-" the man shrieks

"WHAT IS IT- oh... ooooh." The glaive wielder begins. "oh no."

You know, Telekinesis is a strong word for what I can do... at most I could lift a ten pound rock or break a stick in half... I need a bit more training before I can uproot trees and crush metal plates into scrap like the rest of my family... as I am now, I mostly just use it to mess with people.

Emilia gives me a confused glance but I shrug and mouth the words. 'I was bored.'

She makes an o shape with her mouth and grins mischievously.

Claw marks are scratched into a tree by an invisible telekinetic force as she waves her hand forwards.

I grin as well. 'I can work with this.'

A large black panther like creature seemingly warps to life in front of the group, it has six legs, four muscled limbs in the front, the second set right behind the first and two at the back, on its back, are two long tentacles with sharp spikes across each tip, it snarls and then disappears once more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" One of the men shriek.

Black ribbon-like shadows explode from the ground, wrapping around some of the limbs of about four of the men, two unnamed, 'Mach' and the unnamed glaive wielder, the glaive wielder easily rips them off by simply flexing, but the other three's knees shake under their own weight as the shadow tendrils dissipate.

"What the hell is going on." The Glaive wielder wonders in a gruff tone.

The strange panther appears and has its tentacles floating dangerously close to the back of the head of one of the guys in the back.

"BARNEY!" Look out!" One of the men shout as they shoot a blast from their magic wand at the beast, but it disappears before the attack hits.

One of the weakened men start gasping and reaching towards his throat, the panther appearing again behind him with a tentacle wrapped around his neck, the man's fingertip's passing through the top layer of the tentacle as he tries to free his throat.

"Reggie!"

'My horrid telekinesis is seriously strong enough to strangle this dude?' I frown slightly. 'wow, humans are weak...'

The beast rears back its teeth in a feral like grin and releases him, slamming the other tentacle on his back and making him take a couple feeble steps forwards, then it disappears again.

"D-Dear god... it is just toying with us!" Glaive wielder whispers before suddenly hopping backwards as the beast appears again and slams a spiked tentacle into the ground where he was seconds before, sending snow flying outwards and leaving a dome shaped imprint in the snow.

"RETREAT!" He shouts.

"Flee." A ghostly echo passes throughout the surroundings.

Several of the men freeze and look back in absolute horror. "That... isn't a grimm... is it?"

The cat snarls again and disappears as they begin to train their guns on it.

The men quickly return to sprinting away.

Several motes of light flow outwards from where the beast was last seen.

"Pff-" they get about five-hundred feet away before we make any noise.

"PFFAHAHAH!" Emilia laughs.

I snicker along with her.

"Alright, I take back everything I said." She grins. "You are pretty fun to be around."

A humongous white scaled form plummets from the sky and lands on the beach where those men ran.

"…"

"Is that-" I begin

"Yes, Yes that is..." Emilia sighs.

"OH GOD!" We hear in the distance. "IS THAT A FUCKING DRAGON?!"

"And that is the sound of it not being our problem anymore..." Emilia whispers. "Quickly, let's go. Now."

"Alright." I nod.

We sneak out of the underbrush and return to the brick walls surrounding the mansion, then we teleport across the frozen ground and back inside.

Emilia lets out a content sigh as she lays on the bed. "That was pretty fun... too bad they are all dead now."

"Yeah." I sigh as I sit on the foot of the bed.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"C-Come in!"

A girl with short, silky white hair that goes down to her chin pokes her head in the room, she is a couple inches taller than Emilia and has blood red eyes attributed to most Vampires.

"Cassara?!" Emilia asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see this 'Sean Chro' for myself." She says.

"H-Hello." I greet.

She fully enters the room revealing that she is wearing a blue dress and has a larger bust than Emilia's flat board.

She is also about four inches taller than Emilia, who is three inches taller than my height of about four foot-six inches.

"So, you are the one who thinks they are worthy of being engaged to Emilia?" She asks while leaning close to my face. "Are you fully prepared to go the distance if it is required?"

I look over to her. "What does engaged mean? My mother told me it was like a lifetime friend, but in this context, I can't help but think she might have lied a little."

Cassara slowly blinks, walk over, grabs Emilia's arm and drags her out of the room and into a closet.

"HE IS SO INNOCENT!" I hear the loud whisper on the other side of the door. "You CAN'T corrupt him!"

"Didn't you come in here to prevent him from corrupting me?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't a pompous newt who would refuse to meet you even once and marry a GODS DAMN SUCCUBUS-

"Are you really still on about that? According to mother it has been twenty years... just get over it."

"WHY SHOULD I GET OVER IT?! HE PICKED A LESSER SPECIES OVER-*Cough* uh- You are already bonkers Emilia; you CAN'T taint him like that! What EVER you do... DON'T- and I repeat *DON'T*- and I'm putting heavy emphasis on don't here, but, DON'T teach him about the birds and the bees."

"I'm not going to! this is all mother's idea anyway!"

I slowly blink.

"He is actually pretty fun to be around." Emilia continues.

"D-Did he make you fall in love with him after only about an hour of being with you?! What the hell?!"

"W-what? N-No!"

"You are blushing really hard right now oh sister of mine~"

"So, what did he do to get you this hooked on him?"

I look up at the ceiling.

"N-Nothing!" Comes the stuttering voice of Emilia

"Come oooon tell me!"

"I won't!"

"If you don't, I might just have to find out myself~"

"Mother wouldn't allow it!"

"I was just talking about asking him... what were you talking about~" I can practically hear the smugness radiating off that statement.

"…"

"And she totally would~ succubus thing, remember? I pretty much have free reign to choose my husband now!" the voice continues, seeming to be the end of the conversat-

"WHAT?!" -ion...

They both leave the closet, Cassara pats my head and walks out the door, saying "Have fun your two." Over her shoulder.

"…"

Emilia just pouts.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Nothing~" Emilia hums in a meek whisper. "Nothing at all~"

"Okay..." I blink as I tilt my head slightly. "What's a husband?"

"…"

* * *

I let out a long sigh.

I had sent out a couple bats last month to spy on the humans, taking the time to look through their eyes and listen through their ears when I can... and I found out, humans have advanced massively... I recall my father talking about how their 'best' weapons were enchanted crossbows and swords... but that has completely changed... even the wimpiest peasant now can purchase weapons which- if trained with- can punch holes in someone miles away... also, I figured out that some of the humans have evolved animal traits which was surprising... but even more surprising is that they are actually SURPRESSED! By all means, these evolved humans- faunus I think they called themselves- should be oppressing the regular humans! They have better sight, hearing, scent, and a racial trait depending on what animal they are based on, be it even better hearing with an extra pair of ears, fangs with venom, retractable claws, WINGS! That's right, they have even evolved wings... frankly, if they keep it up, they might become the next vampire race, they have wings down, now all they need to have are the ability to shape shift, maybe something like our telekinesis and weather altering abilities, then we might have some actual competition!

I also learned that the world thinks magic is just simply a legend, and any 'magicians' I could find were simply good at sleight of hand... disappointing if I am going to be honest... though I guess every single one of them could be called mages because things they use in their normal day-to-day life would be considered magic to those of us who still use wood to cook food. They seem to have developed some sort of magic dust- aptly named 'Dust'- which has several abilities based off the 'element' it is, be it Ice for those cold boxes they have, fire for their stoves, lightning for powering their cities- which is another conversation entirely, and wind to power their strange flying machines.

Now I am simply trying to figure out how to get my mother and father to let me go out and go on an adventure.

Now, when Emilia first saw this observant, mad alchemist-esque, side of me, she first asked me what 'sex' means, then, when I couldn't answer, she let out a sigh and labeled it as 'dumb-smart mode' and simply said to a sister. "Just because he has that mad look in his eye and acts smart doesn't mean he's not innocent..." Which frankly I have no idea what she means by that, and I don't know what this 'sex' is- I really don't like the sound of it at the very least- but back to the original topic. If I was able to combine this technology with magic, there is no TELLING what I could accomplish! With normal technology humans created guns (I finally figured out what they were called) and an artificial hivemind of metal soldiers, if you toss in actual magic, there is literally no limit to what could be created! A mechanical dragon, a gun which doesn't require ammunition, I even saw a couple of people who had weapons that could CHANGE FROM MELEE WEAPONS TO GUNS and I want one, nothing is going to stop me from making one.

"M-Mom."

"Yes Sean?" She asks, not even looking up from the book she is reading in her lounge chair.

"I want to leave the island."

"…"

"What?" She asks, her eyes straying from her book. "Why?"

"For the past month I have studied humans... and they have accomplished things we can only dream of, they have no magic, but they have giant metal constructs that fly them across the planet, they have weapons that can punch through several layers of metal plating from miles away, and they have created so many good looking food item!"

"I want to go out on my own and figure out all this new technology, eat their food, and enjoy what fun activities they have created!"

"Alright." My mother shrugs then goes back to her book.

"S-Seriously?!" I ask.

"Sure, go out and have fun, Sean, If I need you, I will simply send out my familiar to go and fetch you and bring you back." She hums. "You aren't as sneaky as you think you are Sean- well, you are, I just have a mother's intuition and I have noticed you compiling notes and wondering about the outside world, I was simply just waiting for you to ask."

"I will be giving you a couple of rules though," she continues. "No magic- or at the very least, things that aren't that obvious like a disguise self or a silence spell, so that means no ripping the blood from your foe's bodies and using it to skewer their friends. Rule two is fairly simple as well, bring back any recipes you find! I looked through some of your notes and some of their human treats sound simply delectable, like parfait, lava cakes, ice cream, and their various ways to cook meat! Frankly, If I keep going, I think I might start drooling~"

"Are... you only letting me do this because you want to try human cuisine?" I slowly ask.

"Are you complaining?" She asks.

"Not even slightly!" I grin.

"Rule three is the most important one, Sean." My mother continues. "Have fun~"

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim as I give her a quick hug and rush out the door.

* * *

**Weeeelll welll well, look what's back for a third reboot... but at the same time, not... because it is now without 'the gamer' system! Also without a SI Oc, just a random vampire boi in a random vampire world.**

**So, what do you think of the new story? I would like to think I did the entire 'family' thing better than the first reboot.**

**this is my *MAGNUM OPUS* i am going to put so much DAMN work into this! i am even going to go back and change things if i do something wrong! i already have a fairly large guide to the races, and a bit on enchantment magic.**

**i currently have 3 chapters finished, all above 5000 words, and that should be good enough for now, ill release them in a couple weeks, Next week is Portals And Pizzazz, then Cardhunter, then chapter 2 of this, i am currently at that stage where i know what i want to do for the 'finale' of this 'first arc', but i really dont know how long to stretch out this arc for... i'm thinking... maybe eight chapters? we will see how it goes~ **

**well, i guess i have taken up enough of your time, Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2 Veil

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"So, this is Veil... wait no that is wrong... Vail? Vale?" I mutter. "Defiantly one of those."

I look around the brightly colored street, revealing shops, large taverns that are about forty feet tall- hotels I think they call them now, parked driving machines, and in general, people walking around going about daily life.

'why does it have to be daaay?! I feel all groggy.' I mentally sigh.

I stretch and walk away, my footsteps not making any noise as I cut through a gap between two buildings.

'what should I do first? Try some food? Go to this 'movies' thing? Try to find a gun?'

'wait... first I need some of this world's currency... then I can actually do things, but where exactly am I going to find currency?'

I pause briefly and close my eyes, swapping my vision to one of the many bats I have across the city.

'I suppose I could steal it from those who commit crimes... it would be wrong to take it from someone who has done nothing to me or anybody else.'

'nothing here.'

'or here'

'or there'

'oh, this looks promising!'

One of my bats had managed to get themselves into a warehouse, inside are several men wearing black suits moving around crates of something, now, it might be a normal warehouse, but the people inside look kind of... 'cult-like', if that is the right word, they all seem to be wearing a red headband around their right arm, some even wearing second on their other arm.

'hm... it seems to be fairly close as well...'

* * *

I look down from the rafters of the warehouse at the men moving down below.

"Hell yeah, this is gonna make us so much fucking money." A man grins as he looks down into a box.

"I know what you mean, Flashbang, Typhoon, and even Visage, the payday is defiantly going to be pretty huge, we just need to get it to our dealers."

A while back I made my 'comprehend languages' and 'tongue' spells permanent, the latter just allowing me to speak their language, and as stated before, the first allows me to understand the language, just not speak it.

'hm... according to my 'detect poison' spell, most things in this place are completely toxic... these guys are really horrible people, aren't they? Ah well, easier for me.'

I put on some gloves.

'disguise self.'

My form ripples and changes as an illusion covers my body, my hair changes to white, my clothes darken and form into 'Jeans' and a 'T-Shirt' as I have heard them called, and my eye color changes to blue.

I hop from the rafters and fall a good thirty feet, landing on my hands and knees behind the two men, not even making a sound as I touch down.

I silently walk up behind them and look into the crate between them.

'bags of red powder, a concentration of some other powder put in some sort of clear oval membrane, and stabby injecty things full of some sort of green fluid...'

'my father always said humans had issues with drugs, but this is something else.'

The two begin to turn around but I simply grab them by the back of their neck and-

***Crack***

They both fall to the floor unmoving.

I reach into their pocket and fish out a small leather square which seems to have replaced coin pouches and a small gun which I am able to hold in one hand, taking several 'Magizines' from their pockets as well.'

'yeees a gun! I always wanted one!'

I hear the footsteps of someone turning the corner of a wall of crates, so I point the gun under my arm as I continue searching through pockets.

'silence.'

'true strike.'

He turns the corner, blinks, then a hole appears in his forehead, then he simply slumps over.

'how much ammunition does this thing hold?'

I repeatedly pull the top back ejecting bullet after bullet.

'two, three... five... ten... fifteen... wow, this thing can really hold twenty?! Even the best repeating crossbows could hold only about twelve!'

I drag the body of the man I shot, steal his gun and magazines, and his 'wallet' then toss him in the crate the other two were looking at, then I toss them in as well.

I quietly close the crate and wave my hand to rid the floor of the blood, then, using my natural vampire sneakiness, I peek around the corner he walked from, revealing three guys.

' true strike, true strike, true strike'

The first guy finds a hole in the back of his chest, the next, a hole in the center of his neck, and finally, the last with a hole in the side of his head.

I let out a silent sigh and walk over to them.

'more wallets, guns, ammunition,

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

A bullet pierces the man's forehead, but he had already shouted, alerting the five other people in the building.

I once more let out a silent sigh and leap up onto some boxes, raise two guns, and with ample applications of 'true strike' I send bullets through the eye, heart, forehead, throat, and shins of the remaining five dudes as they were beginning to draw their weapons.

"AAARGH!" The last one screams as I rip the gun from his hands.

I snap, removing the small aura of silence around me.

"One lives to tell the story." I state with a grin.

I punch him in the forehead and cast sleep, knocking him unconscious, then I simply go around looting the bodies.

overall, I managed to get thirty-five clips of ammunition- disregarding the one that I used most of-, twelve of these small hand held guns, and twelve wallets... all of which is stored in a dimensional storage bag.

'this is good enough...'

Nothing else in the small warehouse interested me, so I simply left it all.

I walk out the door with a smile on my face and turn abruptly into an alleyway, making sure to look out for any 'scrying machines' or onlookers, then morph into a bat and fly away, dropping all of my illusions as I do.

* * *

I sit down in an ice cream parlor with a massive grin as someone walks up to me to take my order. "Hi, yes, can I get two scoops of this, one scoop of this, and one of these, Please?" First I point to a brown scoop with white spots and some white streaks in it, then to a white scoop of ice-cream that looks to have crumbled black- or an EXTREMELY dark brown- cookies in it, then a small pink bar with something crumbled along the outside, it sort of makes me think of strawberries, so I hope it is that.

The woman nods and walks away, giving me ample time to look around the restaurant.

It is a quaint little place, the walls painted pink and red, some of the windows having the logo of the store on it which is an ice cream cone with three scoops and a red smile.

***Ring***

A figure walks through the door, she is about my height, wears a black t-shirt with a simple vanilla sundae- with a cat-like face on it- on it and regular jeans, however, the most striking thing about her is that her hair is actually three separate colors, a brown side, and a pink side that has a couple streaks of white throughout, her eyes are also special as well, being pink and brown respectively, pink on the brown side, and brown on the pink side.

***Thump***

"…"

'did... my heart just... beat?'

I look down in confusion and look back up to see she is gazing into my eyes.

***Thump***

***Thump***

***Thump***

***Thump***

I hide my inner turmoil by tilting my head blinking and turning my head to look out the window to my left.

'what the hell is going on?!'

She walks across the floor and sits in the booth behind me.

'you know what... I'll have a bat follow her until I get some answers...'

I give a mental command to one of my fuzzy friends sleeping outside.

A bowl of ice cream is placed in front of me and a bar of ice cream covered with a pink and white crumbly crust, a stick poking out of the bottom giving me a place to hold it.

"Thank you!"

I take a bite of the ice cream bar. 'T-THIS IS SO SWEET! How did humans even manage this?!'

I feel a sudden pulse of negativity far out in the city.

'ah well, I'll check that out in a minute.'

* * *

'oh? woah... What's this?'

Down below on the street seems to be a standoff, on one side of the street, are several men in blue suits hiding behind cars and whispering into some sort of communication devices, while the other side seems to be more of those cultists I fought earlier, however, they seem to be wearing leather jackets and blue bandanas around their foreheads.

"Hm." I frown slightly as I look down at the long barrels of the guns the men in blue are holding. "I want a bigger gun..."

I let out a long sigh. 'ah well, I don't want to get in the middle of all that...'

I close my eyes and look through the eyes of the bat I had following the multi-colored girl.

She seems to be in a fight with three burly men.

'I'm glad that this is my familiar...'

"Just grab her already! Someone as unique as her will go for a huge profit on the market!"

She ducks under one punch, lashing out with a kick to one of the men's side, he doesn't really act like he felt it as he tries to grab her by the hair.

'Sir Fluffles... kill thy men.'

The bat swoops down, and bites into one of them.

'channel spell.'

The man instantly goes gaunt and shrivels, some of his body turning to dust as a massive load of necrotic energy courses through his body, then the bat moves onto the next, doing the same to this one as well, the final one however, seems to have some sort of barrier surrounding him strangely enough, so the spell wasn't as effective, but he still looks a little pale as the spell drains most of his life force.

The bat flutters back as the two still living people in the alleyway scream, the bat opens its mouth, shooting a blast of force at the remaining guy and punches a hole in his chest with it, then the bat flies away...

And by 'flies away' I mean, flies over a building, loops around, then resumes watching the girl who is looking utterly horrified at the three dead bodies.

"W-WHAT?!" The small girl asks. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

She takes a fearful step back away from the three bodies, followed shortly by a second, then she turns around and sprints in the opposite direction.

"Mn... I guess that is a reasonable reaction." I sigh with a slight pout.

'wh-why do I care about what she thinks of me?'

I pull out a large milky-white glass ball out of my storage bag and channel magic into it.

"Mom? You there?"

The crystal ball flashes a couple of times and eventually clears up, revealing my mother's face with a backdrop of curtains and a headboard, she seems to be in bed.

"Sean?" She asks. "How are you enjoying your adventure in the human world?"

"Its... fun I guess... I have already acquired several guns- those hand held non-magical wand things- and had an absolutely delicious desert called 'ice cream', it is some sort of sweetened frozen cow's milk with other flavors like strawberries and chocolate inserted into it! It is so creamy and sweet; you would probably love it! Buuuut that isn't the reason I am calling you." I explain.

"Oh?" She asks. "What do you need."

"Are vampire hearts supposed to... beat?"

Her eyes reduce to slits and she narrows her eyes, seemingly much more attentive and focused on the conversation. "Not normally, no... did yours?"

"Yes?" I ask.

She brings up her hand to her chin in a thinking manner. "And you were looking at a female when this happened, correct?"

"Mhm?" I slowly nod.

She lets out a quiet sigh and mutters under her breath. "Damnit, Sean, when I allowed you to go to the human world, I didn't expect you to fall in love... Not to mention on the first day..."

"Love?!" I hiss under my breath.

"You are still watching this girl, correct?" She asks with a slight frown on her face.

"Y-Yeah?" I answer.

"Please construct an illusion so I may see her." She says.

I hold out a hand to the side and create the girl I had met about an hour ago.

My mother leans forwards slightly and tilts her head one way, then the other. "Hmm..."

"I wasn't aware humans could look this... exotic..." She mutters. "and it seems to be all natural."

"Turn her to the left please."

I do so.

"Hn... a fairly nice figure as well..." she notes.

She sighs and shakes her head. "The things I do for you, Sean."

"What?" I ask. "What are you going to do?"

"Turn her into one of us, obviously."

"But wouldn't she just resent me if you did that by force?" I ask.

"…"

"Fair." She sighs after a couple seconds of silence, brushing a hand through her hair. "In that case, you should meet her, and slowly warm her up to the ideas of other races."

"Why can't I just ignore the feeling and go on with my life?" I ask with a small pout. "I don't really want to love right now."

"That's the thing, Sean, you two are bound by fate now. You will eventually end up together regardless, the sooner, the sooner I get grandchildren, and her genes look really good, even for a human."

"…"

"Wait... 'genes'? Grandchildren? I don't even know how babies are even made!" I exclaim "How are babies made-"

"Bye, love you!" My mother exclaims, ending contact with the glass crystal ball with a final. "Don't forget about Emilia either, you should go to the northern continent and spend some time with her~"

My father's voice speaks up from somewhere beside her as she turns her head, temporarily forgetting to end contact. "what do you mean by this 'you are now bound by fate' nonsense? You just don't want him to get over his first crush, do yo-"

My mother apparently realizes that the crystal ball is still transmitting so she simply...

***Fzz***

The orb loses its glow and returns to the milky white obscured color it was.

"…"

"What?!"

* * *

'it's okay Sean, you have been over this several times, just walk up to her, and ask if she wants to be friends, it's super simple, no issues, you got this... what if she says no?'

'…'

'oh god what if she says no?! What's plan b?! Do we possibly need a plan c as well?!'

'Why is talking to a regular human girl so freaking hard!?'

***Thump* *Thump* *Thump***

'oh yeah... my blood is pumping and not allowing me think clearly because of the sound... UGH what if she can hear it?! What if she thinks I'm weird?! WHAT IF SHE KNOWS I AM A VAMPIR-'

"May I sit here?"

I look up to see the cause of my mental breakdown.

My mental glass shatters slightly.

"S-Sure."

"I haven't seen you around here before." She says as she looks over to me. "Well, excluding yesterday of course."

"What do you think of this quaint little parlor?" She asks. "Not many people around my age come here on their own."

"It's n-nice." I smile. "I haven't really had anything like this before, I didn't even have electricity back at my previous home."

"Hm... that's a little strange, but welcome to Vale then." She shrugs.

She looks a little tired.

"Are you o-okay?" I ask.

She yawns and rubs her eyes which have light bags under them. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night..."

"Why?" I ask.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." I state.

"A bat killed three people in front of me, literally drinking the fluids from the first two and shooting a hole in the last one with an invisible attack." She deadpans.

"…"

"okay, that is a little hard to believe, but I also feel like you aren't telling the full story... were the people... harassing you... in any way?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"The way you explained it makes me think that if it wanted you dead, you would be dead... so maybe it was just protecting you?" I shrug.

"That... does sort of put my mind at ease... you are pretty optimistic..." she sighs. "Oh wait! We haven't even exchanged names yet!"

"Oh." I blink. "We haven't, have we?"

"My name is Sean, what is your name?" I ask.

"Neo, and my last name's 'Politan" She responds with a smile.

"After the ice cream?" I ask, as i heard her order it the last time she was here.

"I am pleased a country bumpkin like you managed to catch that." She snorts.

"I'm innocent to the ways of technology, not dumb." I deadpan.

'this is surprisingly easy...'

***Thump* *Thump* *Thump***

'oh god oh god oh no, what now?! I might have just insulted her!'

She smiles lightly. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"W-wait!"

"Hm?" She hums at my sudden outburst.

"You are the only person who has even spoke to me since I got here, would you maybe... like to be friends?" I ask.

"Sure, why not." The girl shrugs as she gets up. "I don't have a scroll though- and you probably don't either- so actually talking might be a bit of a problem, but you seem like a pretty cool kid, so sure."

"Kid?" I ask

"You are definitely younger than me." She snorts.

"Really? How old are you then?" I ask with a frown.

"Fourteen." She smirks.

"…" I pout slightly. "Thirteen."

"Wait, YOU are thirteen?" She asks. "You just look so... so smol..."

"Have you tried looking in a mirror lately?" I scoff.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK! MY SNARK-'

"Oho! I like you." She grins.

My heartbeats make themselves known as the blood rushes through my ears, the sound easily being caught by my super-hearing.

'…'

'The apartment beside where she lives is vacant if I remember correctly...'

She smiles, waves, and then walks away.

'…'

'I did kind of sleep on a roof last night...'

* * *

As it turns out, when you can dominate somebody just by looking them in the eyes or by just SPEAKING, purchasing a place to stay is quite easy, and quite quick as well considering I can be all 'do the paperwork now, it is your highest priority'… now I am just sort of waiting to find a time to casually 'bump into' my new friend.

"…"

'you know, maybe this is creeping into stalker-ish territory... but mother said, 'warm her up to the ideas of other races.' And I guess having a vampire neighbor will do so... but she was definitely afraid of my familiar, so I shouldn't just walk up and be all 'hey, I am a vampire! Cool, right?' Because that would be extremely dumb.'

I lay down on the bed in my new room.

"…"

'THIS IS SO FREAKING COMFY'

I roll around on the bed.

'I-I feel like I could go to sleep for EONS with this bed!'

I hop up with a grin and walk over to a large sofa facing a giant black rectangle.

"What's this?"

I look to a small rectangle with buttons on it.

"…"

I reach out and grab it then press the red button in the top left corner, causing the larger black box to spring to life with images. "Wooooah!"

"W-What is this?!" I whisper in awe.

It seems to be some sort of flat crystal ball... astounding! It is so big that I can EASILY see every single mi_nute _detail on this moving picture and hear some sort of spooky voice that is saying to go eat at some place nearby that is selling some 'barbeque ribs'... sounds pretty delicious! I don't know what a 'Barbeque' is, but I have had ribs before and it is a really good cut of meat.

I let out a gasp of fear. "This is mind control! I didn't want ribs before and now I do! What is this sorcery?!"

I narrow my eyes and push the red button again, causing the magic screen to fall into darkness once more.

"Begone black magic!"

I float the smaller rectangle out of my hands and back down onto the table with a 'shoo-ing' motion

A magic circle flashes to life in the middle of my kitchen. "Wh- wait... what is she doing here?!"

"Seaaan!" A voice cries as the circle flashes, causing a diminutive girl to appear.

"E-Emilia?!" I ask. "Why are you here?!"

The blond vampire pouts and crosses her arms. "Once mother heard that you went out on an adventure into the human world, she kicked me out to go have an adventure as well."

"It's your fault I got tossed out on my own so take responsibility and let me live with you!" She continues.

"…"

"Alright." I blink. "But if you go around exploding random humans 'because you felt like it' or something, I am kicking you out."

"…" she pauses and pouts slightly. "Not even a little?"

"Do you want to be hunted down by hundreds of thousands of humans wielding weapons that can pierce our skin and punch holes in our bodies?" I ask. "Also, they wouldn't want to serve their good food to us... so if you ruin that for me, I am going to be mad!"

"…" she is silent for a few moments. "Get me some food and I'll think about it."

"I heard that there was a good rib place nearby, do you want to go to that?" I ask.

"Oooh... I love ribs! The crunchy center is the best!" She exclaims.

"…" I frown slightly. "I mean, they are okay, but I just like the meat more than the bones."

* * *

"Humanity may live." Emilia sighs as she lays on my couch. "How did they even make food that good?!"

"I-I don't know." I quietly mumble.

I look outside to see that the sun is slowly setting. "I guess I should be going to bed..."

"This early?" Emilia asks. "That's... kind of strange."

"The humans like to live in the day, so they keep their shops and eateries open during the day, most of them close about now or a bit before now." I explain as I get up. "Also, I really want to try out my new bed."

"New bed?" Emilia asks.

"Don't even thin-"

"Do you care if I sleep there?" She asks with an innocent expression on her face. "You have to be polite to guests, r-right?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "I am letting you stay here; you should at least be thoughtful enough to allow me to the first one to sleep in my own bed."

"Fufufu." She laughs behind her hand. "there is a simple way to solve this."

"Thief, Warrior, Dragon?" I ask.

"You know it!" She grins

'Thief, Warrior, Dragon' is a mock game that seems to be the ancient ancestor of this game humans play called 'paper, rock, scissors' I don't know what a scissor is, but it is probably named this way because 'paper, rock, small shears' doesn't have the same ring to it... the original game is simple; Thief loses to Warrior due to the Warrior's adeptness at fighting, Dragon kills warrior, because, well, it is a dragon and warriors in their shiny plate mail make a lot of noise, practically asking the dragon to kill and eat them, and Thief beats Dragon because they tend to sneak into their caves while they are asleep and steal their hoards... clearly much superior to 'Rock Paper Scissors' because... well... how the hell can a piece of paper beat a rock?

""Thief...""

""Warrior...""

""Dragon!"

We both hold out clenched fists, signifying a warrior's strength, then immediately frown.

"Darn." Emilia sighs.

"I guess we will just have to share." I shrug.

"Alright." She yawns.

"You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine." I continue as I get up.

"Sure, Sure." She waves off as she also stands.

* * *

"HOW IS THIS SO COMFORTABLE?!" Emilia shrieks

* * *

I slowly crack open my eyes and let out a short yawn... or I would have if I didn't have two arms wrapped around my torso, restricting my breathing and making my ribs creak and shift under my skin.

'mental note: she would have snapped a normal human- or a regular vampire that isn't a vampire lord- in half with just a hug... the latter just being an easily fixed snapped spine, but the prior being a little more... messy...'

She could definitely cut a human in half in her sleep with the force she is applying to my ribcage.

I push my fingers under her arms and wiggle slightly. 'I'm not getting out... am I?'

'wait a second-'

My body simply transforms into mist, then floats to the side and reforms just out of her grasp. 'perfect!'

'ugh. "Yeah, sure, Sean, I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours".' I mentally scoff. 'yeah, that was a total lie, wasn't it, Emilia?'

Her arm reaches out for me and swats near me.

'EEP-'

***Poof***

I am covered by a cloud of brightly colored smoke and disappear, a bat being the only thing left in my place.

That bat looks at Emilia's hand patting around at where my neck was moments before, then quickly flutters away from her and, with another puff of colorful smoke, I am standing where the bat landed.

I look back at Emilia's sleeping form, the sound of my blood quietly rushing through my ears.

'is this... what love feels like? Utter annoyance at the person you 'love', but casual acceptance that it is just the way they are?'

"…"

'mn... thanks, body, I hate it.'

* * *

I close the door behind me and wince slightly at the morning sun, then I take a nice deep breath of the crisp, cool, air.

"Sean?"

"Hm?" I look over my shoulder to see my apparent 'soulmate' herself standing outside the door to her apartment.

"Neo?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She answers.

"I do as well." I grin. "What a coincidence!"

I pause. "Wait... are you stalking me?"

She snorts. "As if! Are you stalking me?!"

'sort of.'

"No." I pout slightly and cross my arms. "Do you really think that little of me?"

"To be fair, we just met like, yesterday." She shrugs.

"Ouch." I deadpan.

"But at least this solves the whole 'how are we going to be friends without a way to keep into contact' thing!" She exclaims. "Now If I need you, I can just walk next door and bang on your front door till you answer."

"Mhm." I nod as I look down at the road below, watching these 'automobiles' speed past.

"…"

"…"

I let out a small sigh, then look back up to Neo. "Well, I have to go~ I have important things to do!"

* * *

The balding pudgy man in a fancy suit whimpers as he scoots backwards, a hole framed with red in both of his thighs.

I brush a hand through my now white hair and look around at the destruction I have caused and smirk widely, only for it to turn into a vicious, almost feral grin.

Men in black suits lay collapsed across the floor, slumped over tables or against walls, or even crushed beneath a light fixture- that one was particularly fun- fatal bullet wounds through their foreheads, chests, or necks.

I look back at the man in front of me, the smirk falling off my face and being replaced with a light frown. "You owned this place, correct?"

"N-No!" He cries. "I-I can p-pay you off if it is m-money you are afte-" ***Bang*** "AAAGH!"

I silence his stutters with a quick shot to the stomach. "Don't lie. I know you own this place... and I am not after money, you and your men are being brutalized in this manner to..." I take a brief moment to think of the right words. "Send a message so to speak, and, well, I always do like to take some scum out of the world."

***Bang***

I shoot him in the leg again.

"ARG-"

"P-Please don't k-kill me." The man blubbers.

"Hm... alright."

"R-Really?!"

"No." I press the barrel to his forehead. "When you get to the underworld, tell em' that Alucard sent you."

"NONONO WAI-"***BANG***

His head falls back against the floor with a ***Thunk*** "Pudgy bastard." I scoff as I tear a ring of keys off his belt and gently toss them up and down in the air, catching them in the same hand after a couple seconds of air-time as a pool of read slowly forms around the man- moreso than it already had at least.

I pause for a moment as I reach a locked door. "Why did I take the keys?"

I kick the door open rather effortlessly, causing the bottom hinge to actually break under the stress and causes the door to bend slightly inwards

Beyond the door are... several people bound, gagged, chained, and looking really scrawny and weak, I take a millisecond to take note that most- if not all of them seem to have some sort of animal traits and they are mostly women and children.

Several fearful eyes snap over towards the open door, the smallest amount of hope gleaming deep inside.

I jingle the keys in my hands and boredly toss them over towards one of the lesser-bound children, only having ropes tied around his hands. "Release the rest." I state as I pull out a knife and slash at a rope that was connecting him to the floor, his eyes glaze over and he almost robotically stands up, the keys in his still bound hands and walks over to one of the manacled women with what looks like panda ears and starts fiddling with her shackles.

I wordlessly turn around and walk away, glaring at a camera in the next room from the corner of my eye.

I pull out a piece of paper that I had quickly scribbled a couple locations on, the runic lettering unlike today's normal alphabetical system.

"I still have one more I need to hit, right?" I quietly mutter as I look over the runes on the paper.

It was fairly easy to get this information, I simply spoke with the soul of one of the dudes my familiar killed yesterday, and asked it a couple questions it physically couldn't lie to, then I sent him back to whatever eternal hell he was originally in.

"Hm, yes, one more..."

* * *

"Sean..." Emilia begins with a slight frown. "Why do you smell like blood?"

"Hm?" I ask, tilting my head in a cute, almost innocent manner. "I smell like what?"

Almost.

"Blood, Sean, why do you smell like blood."

"I don't?" I state.

"No, you do, you hid it really well, but you can't fool my nose, Sean." Emilia deadpans, raising a hand to point at me threateningly. "You touched blood or where in close proximity with blood in the past day... so I am going to ask you, how many people, why did you go against your own word, and can I join in next time?"

I let out a sigh and rub my temples "At least fifty, because they are slaver scum who have been targeting our neighbor and that pissed me off, and sure, but, no visible magic, no special abilities, and you must always be disguised, them's the rules, if you can't follow them the next time I go out, you can't come with me on my crime purges."

"Hmmmm..." She hums, tapping her cheek in thought. "Deal!"

"Also, I have a really important question... what is the difference between a Massacre and a Genocide?" I slowly ask.

"I think one of them is a race thing?" Emilia shrugs.

"Mn, but which one?" I ask.

"Dunno" she shrugs.

"Darn." I pout.

* * *

**i lied. HAHAHA YOU FOOLS! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD KEEP A CONSISTENT UPDATE SCHEDULE?! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN BAMBOOZLED**

**but actually, i just didn't like the way the way the chapter of Portals and Pizzazz turned out, so i am re-writing some aspects of it~ sucks to suck i guess. i wish i was an actually good writer.**

**anyways, let's get into the all of one guest review i got!**

**Guest Review:  
Some Bot Maybe: "Just one word: LITS. Where Sean goes from getting voodoo-ified into gamer stuffs and teleported from his family with a new soul to just Sean, but now fully a vampy boi. Also rip random sailors, it was just not meant to be. Maybe if they tried peace talks instead of screaming they would have lived a bit longer... And I mean with the Grimm, dragon be hungry so no talky talky just munchy munchy. Also a spell to pursuade people to not go to the island doesn't stop radar or mapping devices."  
**

**.**

**Now he is just a lil vampy boi in this vampy world, indeed, and those poor, poor, sailor bastards, they will be remembered *Arms of the angel starts playing* R.I.P. Random sailor Crew: lived from about 1/2 through chapter 1 to nearly 3/4 of chapter 1... upwards of like... 1500 ish words... they will be missed... their lives completely mattered and they all had families who miss them- *Record scratch* ANNNYWAY, the enchantment on the island is powerful shit, so it is more like like 'forced ignorance' meaning that they can SEE and island there on the radar, but they are immediately gripped by the spell and forced to forget, sadly it doesn't really work on people with aura... or people out of the range of Atlas... but most people with office jobs dont have aura anyway, so it is fine! but those that do... this island is like a fucking scp or cryptid to them, like some sort of giant mind-control turtle grimm that is large enough to have an island on their back.**

**ANNNYWAYS, here, have an Omake~ please note that not every chapter will have one, but at least this one and chapter 3 will! so here you go.**

* * *

**Omake: **

**Races of the past:**

**Pov: Sean Chro, Age 7**

"Mother?" I ask.

"Yes, Sean?" She responds from a fancy lounge chair as she reads a book.

"What happened to all the gnomes?" I ask with a small headtilt.

"They died, dear." She sighs. "They've become extinct."

"But why?" I ask.

She closes her book with a hum and looks up in thought as she taps her chin. "Well, it all started... I would say five thousand years ago... when there was some crazy devil fad in the underworld, the believed that setting out the corpse of a freshly killed gnome would cause their flowers, crops, and alchemical ingredients to grow better, eventually it bled out into the material plane and... well... the remaining gnomes didn't even last a year."

"Did it work?"

"Actually, yes." My mother snorts as she places the tips of her fingers over her mouth.

"What about the orcs?"

"Dead. They were too hostile and hard to reason with so the humans simply built a massive army and wiped them out." She responds. "It happened a couple centuries before the Gnome's extinction I believe..."

I open my mouth.

"The same happened to all Trolls, Lizardfolk, and the Goblinoids as well. Basically, anything that had a more... savage and tribal... society was wiped out."

I close my mouth and pause for a moment, thinking of a new question. "What about the human-like races? The gnomes are one, but what about Elves, Dwarves, and Halflings?"

"The elves and dwarves actually died out before the tribal races, and were actually a reason for them to be exterminated... the dwarves and the elves had a century long war- which isn't all that long in the grand scheme of things when each race easily lived to about five hundred, several times that for the elves- but I digress... their races were smaller than humanity, so their wars really messed with their numbers, eventually, the tribal races banded together and raided their cities and killed them... though it is rumored that a small number of elves might have managed to get out by creating a small dimensional plane... but if they did, they haven't made any efforts to contact any of the outside races because they might fear we will wipe them out, the dwarves on the other hand, built their cities inside of mountains, meaning it was basically just a massive tomb with one or two exits." She explains.

"And the halflings?" I ask.

"Mistaken for gnomes and killed to be put in gardens." She shrugs.

"I see..." I mutter, wracking my brain, thinking of any other races to ask about.

"Around four thousand years ago, among realization that the supernatural races were dying out, humanity was starting to get too powerful with their sacred treasures, and their magic, plus, some unsavory groups were hunting us down, we had an unspoken agreement, to hide ourselves from the world and slowly renew our numbers... well... for some of us... those that live among other planes are still going strong, because the average human couldn't pierce through the veil between worlds..."

She mutters under her breath. "Damn angels."

"Well, how many vampires are left then, mother?"

"There are probably less than fifteen pure blooded vampires still in the world... while there were originally twelve twelve clans, now only three remain, ours, the Harea clan, and one which we have a slight _disagreement_ with."

"Why do we disagree with them?" I ask.

"Politics." She yawns. "They did something to offend Lucillia Harea, and we are quite a bit closer to her clan then the other one."

"Okay." I slowly blink. "Are there any other races that live on remnant?"

"Hmmm." She hums for a moment. "None that you really have to worry about, but I think this is a good place to end these stories of the past for now... you have to get in bed, mister. It is getting early."

"Okay." I grin before pausing and covering my mouth as I yawn.

* * *

**Well, I'll see you all another time~ take care!**


	3. Chapter 3 Preparation

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

I blink twice, then slowly look over to the door.

I give myself a brief moment to debate the pros and cons of actually getting up and checking to see who is at the door, then sigh as I realize it is probably Neo and quickly disappear in a swarm of bats that then reappear by the door as I reach out with a now reformed hand and slowly open it. "Hello?"

"Sean!" The voice on the other side beams happily.

"Hi, Neo, how are you today?" I ask.

"I am pretty good, want to go get some ice cream?" She asks.

"Sure." I shrug. "I have nothing better to do."

"Yaay!"

"One sec, let me just grab my wallet." I say as I close the door.

* * *

I raise my eyebrow as we pass by a building I was at the night prior.

"What happened over there?" The girl beside me asks.

"Horrible things really." An old man on the other side of me says. "Apparently it was the base for a faunus trafficking ring... to think that something like that could be hiding in plain sight makes me shiver."

"Why so much Police tape?" Neo asks.

"Something killed everything in there, saving the kidnapped women and children, it was all over the news this morning, how could you have both missed it?"

"Oh, I didn't check the news before I left." Neo says as she shivers slightly.

"I'm technologically inept." I state.

"Hm," the old man hums. "Well, according to the news, a kid did all that."

"Wait, seriously?" I ask, using my mother's lessons of being an expert manipulator.

"That's what I thought as well, the footage was heavily censored, but it did show a little white-haired boy knocking around gang members like nothing." He says.

"Mn..." Neo hums as she looks over to me, then looks back at the old guy. "Well, see you around, strange old dude."

"I'm not old!" He snorts. "I'm only fifty."

"Suuuure." I say as we both turn and walk down the street again. "Bye!"

Neo looks over to me. "To think that someone our age managed to take down an entire slave trade..."

"Yeah, crazy, right?" I reply with a small smile. "I personally think they kind of deserved what they got."

"Yeah, must be Karma." She shrugs.

I hear sirens in the distance slowly getting closer.

"Hm. A power vacuum?" I mutter.

"What was that?" Neo asks.

"Oh, I just hear sirens in the distance." I state. "They seem to be getting closer."

Neo pauses her walking and tilts her head in the direction we are walking. "I don't hear- oh, never mind."

"You have some pretty good ears, Sean." She states as she skips back over to my side.

"It's a blessing and a curse." I shrug.

"Mn." She hums. "Pretty cool curse, then."

"You say that when you have to hear what people whisper to their friends about you." I frown. "'Oh, his red eyes are so scary', 'he must be one of those faunus bastards', 'demon child'."

"O-oh, I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know-"

"Nah, it's fiiine, I'm used to it by now... and it only took me two days, strange right?" I ask with a small smile. "Now, the real question is 'Does that state that I allow things to roll off my back easier than most, or that Vale has more toxicity than a barrel full of condensed w- adder venom?' I'll let you decide~"

Neo sadly frowns. "It's a mix, isn't it?"

"You hit it right on the nose..." I sigh. "Do people give you trouble for your eyes and hair, then?"

"More than you know..."

'I am going to feed them their spleen.'

"…"

"…"

We silently walk for maybe ten feet or so before I speak up once more. "So, why do you live alone, Neo?"

"Oh, my parents died."

"Oh- I am so sorry-"

"No," she sighs. "It's fine, it happened ages ago now, and thanks for the C.H.P. act, the children of deceased huntsmen and huntresses are treated much better than normal orphans so I managed to get my own apartment, it is completely payed for by the city, and I get an allowance each month to pay for food and other things."

I let out a slight frown. "This conversation is getting pretty depressing, so let's move on to some more fun topics, like..."

I pause for a few seconds as I tap on my chin. "What is your favorite food?"

"Ice cream?"

"What flavor?"

"Neapolitan."

"Ironic." I state.

She smirks. "Well then, what about you?"

"The souls of the innocent... or steaks... steaks are good." I grin.

She lets out a cute snort as we turn the corner leading up to our favorite ice cream parlor.

"So, what are you going to get today?" Neo asks.

"Probably a birthday cake sundae, that sounds pretty good right now... what about you?"

"The classic." She hums.

"Neapolitan?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Neat." I shrug.

I freeze as I fully process something. "Wait... isn't Neapolitan ice cream a mashup of three flavors? How can that be your favorite flavor when it is actually three?"

"I think you are thinking a bit too deeply on this..." She states in an even deadpan tone with a half-lidded stare.

We enter the parlor and sit down at a booth, exchanging small talk every now and then.

"Favorite color?" Neo asks. "Mine is Pink."

I stare at her blankly with an unimpressed frown. "Are you egotistical or something?"

She snorts as she points her spoon at me in a slightly threatening manner. "As if! Take it back!"

"She said while eating something that resembles her." I deadpan.

"…"

"Alright, you got me there, there's nothing I can really say to combat that..." She pouts as she puts her spoon back down into her dairy treat. "You still haven't answered my question though."

"Red, probably... or black... I like total darkness."

"Edgyyy~" she hums.

"Hey, it's not edgy! I just like to sleep and black just so happens to be the color I see when I close my eyelids... and red is for my eyes."

"Antisocial edge lord." She smiles.

"That's mean, Neo." I pout.

***Snrk-***

She snorts and covers her mouth. "Alright, that was kind of adorable, you have a gift."

I simply shrug. "I practice."

We finish our ice cream and finally leave the parlor, walking through crowded sidewalks of middle-aged mothers, people on their way to work, and other assorted humans and faunus, the latter being given sideways glances and scowls.

"So how are you enjoying the city, Sean?" Neo asks.

"It's pretty good." I yawn. "All this technology makes my head hurt though... I mean really, what's the purpose for that moving picture box in my home?"

"…"

Neo slowly looks over to me with a raised eyebrow. "You mean a Tv?"

"Uhhh-"

"Has a small remote that controls it."

"Ooooh so that is what it is called." I hum.

"I really don't see the purpos-" My right eyebrow twitches slightly, then I reach out and snatch a feather that was floating past my left and examine it, it is fairly long, about as long as half of my forearm, and it is jet black, seemingly well preened and taken care of.

"Huh..." I blink, a frown slowly forming on my face. "That's a big Crow... or Raven?"

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool!" Neo grins.

I flick it out of my hand and wipe my hand on my shirt, casting a quick glance around. "Yep."

My face returns to its normal light hearted expression as I look at Neo's smiling face.

* * *

"Emilia, we are going out, think of a cool name for me to call you and get on your 'disguise self' spell."

"YES!"

* * *

A body slowly falls from the wall it was imbedded in and flops to the floor, making a squelching sound as it hits the ground.

***Bang***

A shot rings out in the dark warehouse.

***Crunch***

***Bang* *Bang***

A group of people sprint towards the exit in terror as a small white-haired girl punches one of the running men in the back, her fist creating a physical imprint in his back and causing him to spew blood out of his mouth.

The man in front of them both trips as another gunshot rings out, a hole appearing in the back of his shin as red slowly starts pooling around the wound, any pain though is stopped abruptly as the girl brings her leg down on the back of his head in a brutal axe kick... splattering his brain across the floor.

The warehouse doors are thrown open as a new person enters the warehouse.

The two children instantly snap their heads up, looking at the new threat, a man wearing a long red trench coat with blood red hair, a frown plastered on his face as he runs a hand through his hair, his green eyes narrowed at the girl standing above the mangled form of a man, a second child slowly walking up beside her, this one wielding dual pistols with a slight frown on his face.

"Tch-" the man in red scoffs and pulls out a small flat communication device. "This is Laffa, mine's destroyed... everyone is dead... send some backup if you want, I won't need it... these two kids are going to di-"

***Bang***

The boy is holding out one of his pistols, the barrel smoking slightly as a crumpled bullet falls off an invisible barrier about an inch in front of red-haired man's forehead.

Both children freeze and straighten up, narrowing their eyes.

"A kill shot? Mn..." The man sighs.

***Bang***

The communication device in his hand is shattered by a second bullet.

"Alright, now I am pissed off." The man states with a grimace as he holds out a hand to a dead man laying right in front of the door, then he clenches a fist causing the man's back to tear open and a basketball sized sphere of blood to lift itself out of the hole and float itself just above the open palm of his other hand.

Both children tense and scowl.

"Camilla." The boy frowns. "I don't think we can afford to hold back anymore..."

"Right." The girl nods.

* * *

**(Pov: News Broadcast) **

Two forms dash towards a tall man in knee-length coat, one, the female of the two, having a savage grin on her face while the male has a small frown, the boy doesn't look to be a day over twelve, while the female looks about thirteen to fourteen.

Around the three figures are several blurred objects with red splatters slowly leaking outwards, then the red suddenly shifts and flows across the floor and towards the cloaked man, freeing itself from the earth where it floats in the air as a massive red orb that transforms into a wicked looking one-sided greatsword with a jagged blade, easily a foot across at the hilt.

The boy slides to a halt as the girl continues forwards, he brings up his two pistols and shoots a barrage of bullets dead ahead towards the red-haired man, who in return simply holds the blade out in front of him, hand pressed against the side, rotating it every now and then and allowing the bullets to ping off the side of the large red blade.

The girl finally reaches the cloaked man and leaps up into the air with a fist cocked back, the man draws his blade back to hit the girl, but several bullet ping across his invisible force armor, or, to those who aren't fucking dumbass mythological creatures, 'Aura'.

The girl's knee suddenly snaps up and slams into the man's face, sending him skidding out of the warehouse.

She casts a quick glance over her shoulder. "Should we run? I don't want to deal with an annoying hemomancer."

"It's fiiine, it's fiiine" the boy waves with a pistol. "Blood control is a stupidly overpowered- but rare- ability... he has to die."

The girl suddenly ducks down and picks up a body and uses it to shield herself and her companion as several sharp needles of blood impact the corpse.

"You sure?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fairly sure, Camilla." The boy scoffs.

The girl sighs and shakes her head, looking back to the man who is running back into the warehouse, blood blade behind him. "Whatever you say, Alucard."

The now named 'Camilla' tosses the body at her foe with surprising strength, only for him to effortlessly cut it in half, the two bloodless halves flying around him.

He is once more forced to defend from a couple quick potshots from 'Alucard's guns, halting his advancement as 'Camilla' looks around her vicinity and picks up a large sledgehammer with a massive grin, seemingly wielding it in one hand effortlessly.

"RAAGH!" She shouts as she swings the hammer, forcing the man to block it with his sword.

The small boy looks down at his pistols and frowns slightly, then dashes off deeper into the warehouse and starts ripping the tops of crates off like it is nothing with his bare hands.

Camilla ducks past a retaliating blow and tries to uppercut her opponent, but he takes a step back and immediately goes for a diagonal slash which is blocked by the sledgehammer... which gets cleaved in half by the blood blade.

"…"

The girl repeatedly looks from the foot or so of the remaining handle and her foes' sword, then wordlessly throws it at him, the man slowly blinking as it bounces off the aura coating the area in front of his face.

"…"

"Fuck you." The girl deadpans with a frown.

"Swear!" Comes the call of the boy somewhere in the warehouse.

"Shut the fuck up Alucard." She calls over her shoulder as she leaps backwards away from 'Laffa'. "Where the hell did you even go?!"

The blood around the sharp edge of the greatsword seemingly liquifies and with a simple swing he sends a sharp arc of blood forwards like a whip, only for the white haired girl to dive behind a nearby crate, avoiding the slash that tears into the stone floor.

The crate is picked up and flung towards her red haired foe, but it is quickly cut in half before it reaches its mark, causing the halves and the insides of red powder to fly past the man.

Camilla slowly blinks as the man is forced to cover his eyes from the powder and slowly grins again.

She dashes forwards and lands a brutal three punch combo followed by a snap kick that launches the man into the metal wall besides the open door, physically denting it with his body as he bounces off it.

He lands on his feet and points the tip of his sword at the girl and shoots three quick arrows of blood at her which she barely weaves in between.

Laffa narrows his eyes and checks his scroll- or, to a dumbass mythical creature, flat light disk that displays images thing. "It's time to stop playing around... you did well to lower my aura to eighty-five percent, but now you die..."

He disappears and reappears in front of Camilla, said girl widening her eyes as she leans back, barely avoiding the horizontal slash that probably would have cut her in half, then continues into a back hand spring to the left to avoid a follow up vertical slash that splits the floor for several yards past the original contact point of the blade.

"A-Alucard?"

"Gimmie a second!"

Camilla ducks past another horizontal slash that angles upwards mid-slash, causing Laffa to narrow his eyes.

She quickly kicks up a short sword into one of her hands and slashes forwards, only to get easily parried by her foe as he holds his blade vertically to his side.

She leaps backwards and onto a cargo container as her red haired foe goes to impale her with a stab, the jab going cleanly through the steel cargo container like a hot knife like butter.

She suddenly steps to the right, avoiding the blade as it cleaves through the top of the cargo container and the blade of wind following after that cuts through a couple of the metal rafters.

"ALUCARD?!" Camilla shouts as she leaps off the cargo container and around her opponent.

"Fiiiine fiiine." A voice comes from the doorway to the warehouse. "I'm done."

The two fighting suddenly snap over to look at the door to see the white-haired boy... holding two large anti-material rifles, one in each hand. "Hi~"

***THO-THOOOOM***

Laffa shows the first expression he has had since he had been here besides smugness and narrowed eyes... mild caution...

He brings up the great sword and blocks the two blasts, his sword of blood denting heavily under the strain of the bullets... and our white-haired savior... is actually still standing?! What the fuck?!

"My arms hurt." He smiles.

***TH-THOOOOM***

He slides back a good five feet from the recoil but still doesn't fall.

"AHAHAHHA!" He cackles as he shoots again and again, the rifles mysteriously chambering rounds themselves?

Camilla takes this chance of Laffa diving behind the cargo container to rush over to Alucard's side, who isn't even budging after the blasts anymore.

The girl whispers something to her cohort, the words easily being masked by the loud explosions of the literal cannons he is wielding, but he can apparently hear it over his attacks because he frowns and slowly nods.

They both abruptly turn and rush out of the warehouse, by the time Laffa realizes what they are doing, they are long gone.

A purple haired woman in a black suit with a dark purple under shirt appears on the screen, her violet hair extends to her chin and she has a single strand pointing forwards past her vibrant yellow eyes.

"Once more, the mysterious 'Alucard' has eluded capture by both sides of the law, and has apparently made a friend along the way, one girl known as 'Camilla'... while I don't condone their methods, I can understand why they are doing it, they have seen a blemish on our society and have decided to take it into their own hands to remove it by any means necessary..."

"They have successfully managed to fight and hold off one 'Laffa Blare', otherwise known as 'Blood Blade Laffa', an enforcer of the criminal underworld- who is known to have the strength and power of an experienced huntsmen, but also the advantage of a powerful semblance- for as long as needed to formulate an escape plan, and execute it with little issue, they both seem to have even come out of this battle unscathed, meaning that they have a surprising amount of skill for their age, more than they should have any right to have."

"Who is the criminal killing Duo, Alucard and Camilla? Why are they here? How and why did they get so strong at such a young age? And what could they possibly do next?!"

"We go to Coral Brieves at the scene, what do you see, Coral?"

The screen changes to a woman with short light pink hair standing in front of a warehouse masked with police tape. "Absolute carnage, Lisa, there have been over thirty confirmed deaths, and the number is rising, how can two children be this ruthless?"

"According to the police on scene, Alucard seems to almost never miss a shot, could it have something to do with his semblance?" Coral asks. "His partner on the other hand is brutal, ruthless, and strong, she is capable of crushing bone with a simple swing and seems to have a mild sadistic streak."

"And Laffa Blare?" The original purple haired woman asks.

"Gone, but I assume that our little duo will not underestimate him again, so if they manage to meet again... it would be anyone's guess as to who exactly would win... back to you Lisa."

* * *

"We could have totally taken him if we stayed." I deadpan.

"Sean!" Emilia frowns. "He was going to cut me in half! I barely managed to come out unscathed!"

"It would always grow back, Emilia." I pout.

"Why are you ignoring his ability, Sean... we need to talk about that." She sighs.

"Right, Right." I wave off. "Whatever it is, it clearly isn't magic..."

"Yeah, I could tell." She frowns. "I cast detect magic as soon as your attack stopped in front of him... he didn't even radiate even a MINOR aura of magic."

"I did the same, so it is safe to say that whatever he is doing is some sort of technique or martial art..." I hum as I tap my chin. "But what?"

"Hmm... maybe we could do it as well?" She asks as she lays down on the couch.

"Maybe..." I hum. "But... until we figure it out..."

I slowly grin viciously as I pull out a small chisel. "We only lost because we were ill-prepared... so I am going to do a little... preparation..."

"Y-You know how to do enchanting, Sean?!" My compatriot asks.

"Of course, I do!" I smirk. "It's my father's specialty after all~"

I pull out my dual handguns from my dimensional storage bag. "And I have been thinking about doing this for a while~"

I quickly eject one of the bullets and carefully pick it up in between my fingers. "Mn... it's a fairly small surface area for the thing that actually hits the target... but I should be able to make a basic flame rune..."

I suddenly grin massively and pull out a massive rifle I have recently stolen and remove the clip, tugging out one of the rounds from it. "This on the other hand..."

I tap the bullet which is easily the length of my hand.

"Sadly, the part that hits the target is only about the size of my thumb, but I should have enough surface area to enchant something fun to the bullet casing as well." I hum.

"…"

"I have no idea what you are saying..." Emilia deadpans. "Bullet?"

"It's the thing that goes boom inside the gun and launches a small piece of metal that is attached to the tip at high speeds towards its target." I explain

"…"

"Think of a crossbow that has a tube attached but instead of using a string and arms to launch a bolt, use explosions... then replace most of the bolt and just shoot the arrowhead." I deadpan.

"ooooh, but how are the explosions generated?" She asks.

"An explosive powder that is in the lower half of casing, think of this discolored top bit as an arrowhead." I state while pointing towards the bronze-ish colored tip and then the brass casing.

"But how do you trigger the powde-"

"I didn't pull out all this ammunition to go through the intricacies of the gun, we have limited time and I need to quickly enchant about... fifty bits of ammo for this, then the gun, then if I have some more time I'll do the pistols or a knife or something else..." I frown.

"Does enchanting take a lot of time?" She slowly asks.

"You have no idea..." I sigh as I clutch my head slightly. "To enchant even a single rifle round with what I want, I am going to need to carve out the basic runes into it that allow it to actually function, then I have to carve out the damaging stuff, then if I really want them to work well, I need to carefully paint blood in the small scratches- and only the scratches as the magic will travel through the blood and if I have even a small blotch out of line, the magical energies might leap across to a nearby rune causing- if I am lucky- to just ignore most of the enchantments, but it also could explode in my face... violently."

"…"

"So, 45 minutes per bullet? An hour if I want to be careful and not mess it up- which I don't want to happen." I state. "For pistol bullets I could probably give them a miniature inch wide flaming explosion in like a minute, so I'm not really worried much about enchanting them."

"…"

"What about the rifle?" Emilia slowly asks.

"Pfft- how much time we got?" I ask with a small grin. "I could probably spend a week of continuous crafting on that and STILL not be finished with everything I could add to that~"

I tap my chin. "Though... for any enchantments of fourth tier of higher will require powdered silver or gold"

I start looking through my bag. "Luckily... I just so happen to have a small amount of each on me..."

"You do realize everything you are saying is basically going over my head, right?" Emilia asks.

"…"

"Emilia, I actually need you to do something for me..." I state. "Once I finish my first enchantment that is..."

I find my small bag of powdered silver and lay it on the table, then pull out a small rectangular metal box with a honeycomb pattern on the inside.

"What are you going to be doing with that?" She asks.

"Automating Tier 1 enchantments so I don't have to waste time on the pistol bullets~" I hum.

"…"

"And why do you need me?" She slowly asks.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." I state.

* * *

I look at the lid of my small metal box and with a final hand motion- and a bit of hemomancy-, the silver-blood mixture fills the last large runic letter.

Then I abruptly blast it with hot air to dry all the blood.

Now that it is finished, it looks like an assortment of gears combined together with extremely tiny runic lettering around the center circle of each gear, then slightly larger letters surrounding that, then, near the top I have the letters- in our ancient runic language at least, as I haven't even begun to try to learn human language... but I really should try-. 'C-H-R-O' because, hey, It helps to have branding~

It lets out a low humming sound as the gears start to glow.

"It's finished!" I exclaim

"Mn- what?!" Emilia asks as she sits up suddenly, having just gone to bed a couple hours ago. "Oh, you finished it? Sweet... what does it do?"

"It automatically enchants anything placed inside with a tier 1 flame explosion enchantment over the course of an hour once the lid has been slid back on." I yawn.

I toss a box of shells at her. "All you need to do, it put the bullets inside the honeycomb slots- tip facing the bottom-, then wait for an hour, then take them out and put them back in the box..."

She blinks. "That's it?"

"Yep." I state. "Now... I need a frickin nap."

* * *

**(Pov: Emilia)**

'annd he is out like a candlelight...'

I slowly blink at him. 'he is kind of adorable when he sleeps.'

I look down at the box in my hands

'might as well do what he wanted...'

I wave my hands, using my telekinesis to tug the lid of and open the box of 'Bullets' he gave me, then I slide out a container that looks surprisingly similar to the inside of the box.

With a single wave of my hand, I lift ten of the small instruments of death and place them in the honeycombed slots, bronze tip down, then I do it again, and again, and again, till the entire magic box is full, and the bullet package empty.

Then I simply slide the lid back on and place the entire thing on the table beside the bed as the lines of blood and silver glow a nice, warm, light blue.

I smile slightly as Sean lets out a small groan in his sleep, then I simply give him a small head pat as I leave the bedroom, ignoring the sound of blood rushing through my ears that I have grown accustomed to hearing whenever I am around him... him and his adorable smile-

I pause and rub my cheeks, making the steadily appearing blush go away with a quick pulse of my blood magic.

'you know... I am feeling a bit _hungry_, shame that it is only about a cycle away from dusk... I might have to wait just a bit.'

I let out a small sigh and sit down on our surprisingly comfortable lounging chair that is placed in front of what Sean deems 'the mind control box of doom'… he probably blew that way out of proportion if I am going to be honest, it is sort of a thing he does sometimes... buuut I suppose it adds to his charm.

*Knock Knock Knock*

'hoh? Someone's at the door? I wonder who it could be?'

'…'

'if it is some door to door salesman I wonder if Sean will mind me draining all of his blood?'

I let out a small sigh as I get up 'He probably would... we would have to get rid of the body...'

I reach out and open the door.

"Hey, Sea- oh? Who are you?"

'pink...' I blink several times at the strange person in front of me. 'she is... very pretty.'

Standing in front of me is a short girl with heterochromia and multicolored hair, the left half of her hair being Pink with a couple white strands here and there while the right is a simple brown, her eyes seems to be the opposite though, the left being brown, and the right being pink.

"Hello?" She slowly asks.

'oh... right... she is talking to me... how the hell did two humans make this?! She is the peak of all adorableness, and cuteness... and Sean clearly knows her... not bad little dude, he sure knows how to pick them... I'm not even mad that he probably has an attraction to this.'

I blink several times. "Oh, sorry, was dazed for a second there, your hair and eyes are so beautiful!"

"R-Really?" The girl in front of me asks while shyly twiddling her thumbs. "T-thank you... my classmates really don't think so... but I am glad you like it!"

'I am going to burn them alive then use the sounds of their screams to lull me to sleep every night.'

"So-" she pauses to look at the number on the door. "I was right, this is Sean's home, who are you?"

"I am Emilia Harea, and I am Sean's roommate, what is your name."

"My name is Neo 'Politan, it's nice to meet you!" She seemingly pauses for a moment. "Sean never mentioned he had a roommate."

"Hm, I'll be sure to tell him how rude that was, but at least we have finally met." I nod with a smile.

'I wonder if mother will let me sire her as my first Childe... nah, Sean mother would probably want her and I can understand that.'

"So, where's Sean?" She asks.

"Taking a nap." I state. "I can go fetch him if you wish."

"Mn- no... let him sleep, I don't want to be a bother to him..." She sighs. "he might stop being my friend."

I snort at that. "Sean, stop being friends... with you?"

"It's hilarious that you think he would leave you after bonding to you like that, you, his first friend in the city." I scoff. "There probably isn't much you can do to get rid of him now, so good luck with that."

A bit of red creeps up on her cheeks. "Y-You really think so?"

'…'

'I am going to literally murder everyone who has EVER made her sad...'

"Yeah," I nod. "He just always seems happier whenever he speaks about you."

'fall for the bluff, fall for the bluff, fall for the bluff.'

"R-Really?" She stutters, steam practically puffing out of her ears from how much she is blushing.

"Yep!" I smile. "So just keep doing what you are doing and everything will all work out."

I pat her shoulder. "Glad to meet you, Neo."

"Y-You too Emilia." She says. "I was going to ask him if he wants to go watch a movie, but I guess I can wait till tomorrow."

"'Movie'?" I ask.

"Oh... you are like him..." She mutters. "Ah well, you can come as well if you want!"

"I'll take you up on this offer." I smile "But for now, I should probably be getting to bed."

"See you tomorrow, then." The multicolored girl says.

I close the door.

"Yes! One more friend!" I hear her whispers from the other side of the door.

'I'll have my familiar follow her- oh? Is Sean already doing that as well? Mn... I suppose two familiars are better than one~'

I sit down on the lounge chair once more. 'what a pleasant neighbor... and she is the reason we are slaughtering the 'criminal underworld', right? That's another reason to like her!'

I smile lightly. 'I haven't had this much fresh blood in EONS!'

I frown slightly. 'blood...'

I think back to the night prior and how that red-haired bastard DARED to use an ability that even slightly resembles our powers.

'it might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, it might not even be this week, but that- as humans now say- fucker is going to die.'

* * *

**AYYYE it's me again! Updating without a friggin schedule~ you know how it be! Annnyways, I realized that as I finished chapter 5, (Part 1 of the climax of Arc 1 and I am pleased about how it is turning out so far...) that I have ASSLOADS of chapters prepared! And that's a good thing I guess, this Wednesday I have something special to post that I finally decided to finish, and, well, I guess you will just have to wait and see what it is~ **

**Anyways, review if you want, it always is nice to see what everyone else thinks and I am a bit saddened that the last chapter only got about 4 reviews.**

**No guest reviews that have struck my fancy this time (And by this, I mean asked an actual question), maybe next week?**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Oh, greetings, Sean, you are here again?"

A small brown-haired boy turns around and looks to the white-haired woman standing behind him that is quite possibly named after his mother.

"Oh! Cassara? I'm here to see Emilia again!" He hums.

"That's grand! I am so happy that you are deciding to visit her!" She grins only to then frown and look away. "Unlike some _people_."

Emilia opens her door, probably hearing Sean's conversation with Cassara as she had started speaking to him just before he knocked on the door. "Sean?! It is so good to see you!"

"Ah, to be young." Cassara hums.

Sean tilts his head, a question popping into his head about Cassara's last statement. "I have been meaning to ask... but just how old... are you?"

She holds her fingers over her mouth and lets out a quiet chuckle. "My, My, Sean, don't you know you shouldn't ask a woman her age?"

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes." She nods.

"…"

"Well then, how old are you?" he asks after about a second of an awkward silence.

She shudders as if she was just stabbed through the chest with a stake, and hunches over slightly, holding a hand against her heart.

"D-Did you just say that I wasn't a woman to you?" She whispers.

"Hm?" Sean hums. "What are you talking about?"

"She's Thirty-Eight."

He turns to look at Emilia. "Wow, that's pretty old."

Cassara flinches as if she had been hit.

"I know, right? I don't know what I'll do once I get over thirty-five." Emilia hums, poking fun at Cassara while Sean is just being innocent.

"THIRTY-EIGHT ISN'T THAT OLD! WE LIVE LITERALLY FOREVER!"

"But don't you die when you are killed?" Sean asks.

"…"

"…"

"What?" he asks looking from Emilia to Cassara.

Cassara silently walks over to him and pats his head. "Never change, Sean."

He tilts his head again. "Hm? Why would I change?"

She slowly looks over to Emilia. "If you haven't tied the knot by the time he is twenty, I am claiming him for myself."

Emilia flushes and sputters as a bit of steam flows from her ears along with the telltale sound of ***THUMPTHUMPTHUMP***

"Are you okay?" Sean asks. "What's that sound?"

Cassara puts a finger to his lips. "Shhh I am savoring every. Single. Last. Second. of Emilia's flustered embarrassment."

"Okay?"

Emilia eventually calms herself and grabs Sean's wrist. "Come of Sean, we are leaving."

Then she drags him into her room.

"Alright?" he mumbles.

* * *

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Chro vs Blare

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

**(Pov: ?)**

Those damn kids... they are at it again... I would almost commend their effort... except they are being a massive damn thorn in my side.

I wordlessly walk up to the door to one of our warehouses, at this point, these two have cost us FIVE of them, and boss wants their heads on a platter, and I intend to deliver... doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun first.

I smirk as I kick open the door. 'shame that they wasted all their talent and their lives when they decided to work against us.'

"hoh?" Someone asks from inside the warehouse.

It takes but a moment for my eyes to adjust, then as they do, I see absolute carnage, meaty chunks and blood everywhere, the crates even seem to be shoved out of the way or stacked, leaving a large open space in the front half of the warehouse, where a pile of corpses reside.

"Well, look who it is." A childish voice echoes throughout the warehouse. "Blood Blade Laffa himself~"

My eyes snap to the top of a large stack of crates, revealing the white haired 'Alucard' lazily sitting on top with a high-powered rifle propped across his shoulders, holding the stock with one hand, it seems to be one of the ones he stole from our last warehouse, but it looks to have had some slight modifications done to it, which is understandable considering that they have laid low for about a month, to his left is his... girlfriend? Sister? Mutual ally that just looks like him? One of the three definitely, and she seems to be wielding a blood-stained short sword, a fairly creepy smile across her face, her eyes practically gleaming as she gazes across the warehouse to me.

"Do you know how long we have had to wait for you?" Alucard asks.

"…" I narrow my eyes.

"Three hours."

'wait- three? But I only got the call half an hour ago... and it took me so long to get here because I was on the other side of the city.'

"Help... me..." A voice wheezes from the bottom of the crate stack.

My eyes trail down the stack to see a very bloody man, his legs chopped off at the knees and some of his fingers missing, he is looking up at me with slight hope, but also fear and despair.

"mn, yeah, we might have had a bit of an oversight when we were killing everyone here, we thought we killed them too fast to call backup... luckily, this guy was actually unconscious, Aura does miraculous things, you know, so we had to wait for him to wake up to call for backup, buuut now that you are here... _we don't need him anymore"_

His cohort, Camilla, kicks a metal crate towards the front of the stack and sends it flying off the stack, where it crushes the guy underneath with a sickening 'Splat'.

"Ruthless." I state with a deadpan. 'do these kids seriously think I care about the lives of mooks?'

I look up to them again. "Why have you done this again? You know my semblance is blood control, so why did you give me so much of it?"

"You are going to need it." The small boy smirks.

"Ominous." I state as I run a hand through my red hair. "But you barely hurt my aura in our last fight, so what makes this time oh so different, all I see are two cocky kids who are going to lose their lives because they overestimated themselves."

"I will admit, we were slightly ill prepared the last time we fought, but today is different... you don't know what our semblances are, do you?"

I point to the girl. "Telekinesis"

She scoffs. "As if."

"Mn, sure." I frown.

"Well, we have spent enough time talking, I hope you two have made peace with yourselves, because you are both dying here." I scowl as I raise my hands and slowly start collecting blood.

"Hm, Quite." The boy sighs. "but before we start, I have a question for you..."

"And what is that?" I ask.

_"Do you fear death?"_

I widen my eyes as the ground below me glows brightly-

***BOOOM***

* * *

**(Pov: Sean) **

"Wait, when did you two meet?" I ask.

"Last night when you were asleep." Emilia hums.

"Right..." I say. "And you will be joining us for our 'movie'?"

"Yep." She yawns.

"But why though?" I ask.

"Because I felt like it?"

"…"

"…"

"You are kind of hard to talk to sometimes..." I sigh.

She simply shrugs at me.

"Mnnn."

* * *

"Hey Sean, Emilia, are you two ready to go to the movies?" Neo asks as she skips over to us.

"Yeah." I nod, Emilia following along.

"Oh, by the way, why didn't you tell me about Emilia, Sean?" Neo asks.

"She's crazy and I didn't want you to catch the crazy." I answer without missing a beat.

"Oi." Emilia frowns.

"But it's true!" I exclaim while looking over to her.

Neo looks between us as we share a slightly awkward silence of about three or four seconds.

"Look, just because it's true doesn't mean you need to be telling everyone about it." Emilia suddenly pouts

"Let's go!" Our multicolored leader exclaims.

"Right." Emilia and I nod.

We leave our apartment complex.

"So, what's the story between you two?" Neo slowly asks.

"Oh, she is just a friend from back home, her mother decided to have her go out into the world after I did, so she decided to stay with me." I yawn.

A couple cars pass, and I suddenly snap my hand out to catch a small rock that one of the cars kicked up, an inch away from Neo's face.

"EEP-"

"You almost got hit by a rock." I state with a frown. "Be more careful."

I drop the rock onto the sidewalk and slowly smile.

"How do you do that?" Neo asks after a couple seconds.

"Hm?" My smile drops and is replaced with a look of mild confusion

"How do you move so quickly and accurately? First with the feather, then with the rock... I didn't even see the rock at all and it was going for my face... Do you have Aura?"

"What's aura?" I ask.

"…" Emilia looks on with quite a bit of interest.

"You... don't know what aura is?" Neo slowly asks.

"Hm, if you explain it, I might know it, maybe we just called it a different thing back home?" I say.

"O-Oh... well, Aura is something that everyone has, just not everyone has unlocked, it primarily takes the form of a force field, but it also increases the user's strength by massive amounts, additionally, eventually, everyone gets a special power limited to only them- or a small group such as some semblances that are passed through bloodlines, those also seem to be the strongest considering they have multiple generations to grow..."

"Hm..." I hum. "Yeah, we do have something like that, but no, I don't actually have it."

"T-Then how do you move so fast?!" She asks.

"Training." I shrug.

"Training?" Neo asks.

"Yep." I shrug. "Been doing it for as long as I can remember! I think you have as well, haven't you Emilia?"

"Mn, I started at Five." She shrugs.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how old are you, Emilia?" Neo asks.

"Fifteen." She states.

"…" Neo is silent for a moment. "You are an entire year older than me, but barely an inch taller than me..."

"yep." Emilia hums. "You are a year younger than me and you are only an inch shorter than me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So!" I say, moving on with the conversation. "What is a 'movie'?"

"Do you have pictures from where you are from, Sean?" Neo asks.

"Paintings?" I slowly ask. "Yeah."

"Well, what had thousands of paintings, each having their own painting with a small detail moved, if you quickly shuffled in between those pictures, it would look like the detail is moving throughout the picture seamlessly, then you add sound and that is basically a movie." She explains.

"Ooooh, so it is sort of like a play, but in the form of images." Emilia hums.

"It is actually a bit more complex than that, but in its simplest form, yes, it kind of is." Neo nods.

"Sweet!" I grin.

* * *

The movie was nice, and if I am going to be honest, I was pretty much awestruck the entire time.

BUT NO TIME FOR THAT! I got something MUCH more important than a simple play today.

I figured out the name of that mystery technique today, thank the gods for Neo, she is precious and shall be protected forever.

Annyways, after a quick visit to the library and a bit of studying- after I got sidetracked by a couple of picture books and the crippling realization that I am illiterate of the human language of course, I sort of just ignored it up until that point, which was fixed by a simple translation spell- I managed to figure out more about aura and semblances! well, I suppose not much more than what Neo told me, but a bunch of scientific bull crap that isn't that useful, but it DID say that aura is the power of the soul, and that's a fucking bummer because technically vampires aren't alive, so maybe I won't be able to have aura, but it did give me an idea to pass off 'limited' magic as my semblance in Alucard Mode, so that is always nice.

I look down at the sniper rifle in my hands, the barrel barely attached to the gun in the form of a small hinge I added to the metal below it, allowing me to fold it downwards to a more compact form.

'the blood should be dry now...'

I make the barrel re-attach itself back to the gun with a satisfying ***Click***, allowing me to examine the barrel of the gun which has a new spiral pattern going around it all the way to the muzzle,

I look to a small handbook beside me and slowly nod.

"Mhm... Seems about right." I mumble.

The barrel enchantment took me a week, all it does is increase the speed the bullet leaves the barrel by about five or six times... a simple tier five enchantment that is easy to do but quite powerful, I have even begun to start scratching out what I want on the small surface area of the stock, it is one of those folding metal stocks that allow you to slide it upwards and into the gun, quite cool, not enough room for intense enchantments, but enough room on the 'butt' of the stock for a simple shock absorption enchantment... and franky... I am going to need it.

This gun shook my arms when it was NORMAL... that might have been because I was shooting it with one hand, but STILL.

I was originally going to take the scope off, considering my vampiric sight is MUCH superior, but I decided to enchant it with something that allows it to see living targets through walls, I think humans now would call it 'thermal imaging'… kind of a shame I normally can't see through walls.

I have also decided to enchant the 'core' of the gun- the part that is in front of the stock, behind the barrel, and under the scope- with something that gives the gun more of a kick as well.

Finally, I will probably enchant the clip of my weapon to hold more bullets than it really should be able to, because reloading seems like a bit of a hassle... I am thinking... fifty rounds? That seems reasonable.

* * *

The fist sniper round is completed! And a tier three as well! I really didn't want to waste any of my gold or silver on the bullets, so I stuck to tier three, because, frankly, we have enough blood to go around.

Emilia says my 'Let's use magic but say it is our semblance' plan is a great idea, then walked away muttering 'Pompous bastard is gonna die.' Or something like that under her breath.

It has been about a month since I have started enchanting my sniper, and it is done! I have perfected my baby! Well, for my current skill level at least... but as I said earlier, I only have one enchanted bullet for it... BUT I AM SO DAMN SICK OF ENCHANTING! I NEED A FREAKING BREAK!

"One bullet should be enough, right?" I mutter quietly into the couch which I am face down on.

"Eh, it should be as long as you don't fire it first."

"Hm?" I hum as I look to Emilia who is sitting comfortably to the side on a separate chair, a 'Recliner' if I remember correctly and she looks RELAXED.

Instead of the dress or pajamas she normally wears around the house, she has a simple black long-sleeved shirt with a skull on it and- if I recall correctly- 'Sweat Pants'.

She has the chair Reclined back, much like its name, and has a cold rag over her eyes as she props her hands behind her head and lets out a content sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Just have the enchanted bullet be like fifth in the clip and count your shots when you fire them, then when you reach that fifth bullet, aim more carefully, maybe cast a true-strike."

"OOOOOH!" I exclaim. "You are a GENIUS!"

"Mhm." She hums. "So that means you are done, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I shrug.

"Neat, we should finish what we started with that guy day after tomorrow..." She yawns.

"OH RIGHT! We were going to do something with Neo tomorrow!" I exclaim.

"Yep. That's why I said day after tomorrow." She sighs. "Now pipe down... I want to nap."

"O-Okay."

* * *

alright, let's see here... we have several enchantments on us that should duplicate the effects of Aura, primarily, Greater Mage Armor, then stone bones... then an invisible variation of the shield spell... we should be good, Emilia held her own against him with her normal speed, and now that we have and enchantment on that increases our speed by about... less than a fourth, but more than a fifth, she will be able to fight better... frankly, she probably could have taken a couple hits from him earlier because frankly, vampires are much more durable than humans without aura, aura definitely closes the gap somewhat, but Emilia's and my age could also be a factor, seeing that we might be vampire lords, but vampires get even stronger with age.

"He should be here soon, right?" Emilia sighs.

The man at the bottom of our stack of crates- which we stacked purely for dramatic flair while we waited for our bait to wake up- lets out a groan of pain.

"Mn, yeah." I shrug. "He should-"

I pause and glare at the door through the scope of my gun. "He's here."

"Good." Emilia smirks.

We fall into silence as we wait on top of the crates.

The door is kicked open and I let out a small "Hoh?" Sound in mock confusion.

"Well, look who it is." I grin, announcing my presence in a way that is 'hip and cool'. "Blood Blade Laffa himself~"

He slowly gazes up to me on our stack of crates, primarily drugs, but some useful weapons and strange potato shaped objects that explode.

"Do you know how long we were waiting for you?" I ask with a small frown, bringing attention to how rude he was.

"Three. Hours."

He looks confused for a moment but our bait calls out to him.

'oh, right... him...'

"mn, yeah, we might have had a bit of an oversight when we were killing everyone here, we thought we killed them too fast to call backup... luckily, this guy was actually unconscious, Aura does miraculous things, you know, so we had to wait for him to wake up to call for backup, buuut now that you are here... _we don't need him anymore_." I state with a grin and a glance to Emilia- now Camilla, signaling her to do the next step of our 'master plan' which is what happens when you give two bored children enough time to plan out the most dramatic play ever... we even practiced it on a couple of corpses while our bait was asleep.

Emilia kicks a crate down towards our good friend Mr. Newly Amputee... or whatever his name was... probably Steve or something fucking annoying like that.

Steve splats under the container and sends red goop spraying out the sides of it.

"Ruthless." Laffa deadpans with a raised eyebrow. "Why have you done this again? You know my semblance is blood control, so why did you give me so much of it?

'mn... right... we probably should have cleaned up the blood... meh, it will be fine.'

"You are going to need it." I smirk.

As my father always said, 'A predictable enemy is an angry enemy- wait no that's not right... I'm pretty sure it was the other way around'.

That's right, the entire quote. All twenty-one words.

"Ominous." He state as he ruffles his hair. "But you barely hurt my aura in our last fight, so what makes this time oh so different, all I see are two cocky kids who are going to lose their lives because they overestimated themselves."

'shame, he didn't get mad.'

"I will admit, we were slightly ill prepared the last time we fought, but today is different... you don't know what our semblances are, do you?" I ask.

He points to Emilia. "Telekinesis."

'Wait what? He fucking figured that out through one fight?!'

"As if." she scoffs.

"Mn, sure." He shrugs. "Well, we have spent enough time talking, I hope you two have made peace with yourselves, because you are both dying here."

"Mn, Quite." I sigh. "but before we start, I have a question for you..."

With a simple flex of telekinesis, I trigger the explosive metal potatos we put under the floor right below where he is standing by tugging out the pins.

"And what's that?" He asks.

I smirk. "Do you fear death?"

A large explosion shakes the warehouse as he is blasted back out through the open doors.

After a couple seconds of silence I look over to my partner. "You think he's dead?"

"No, no I don't." She states.

"Mn." I hum as I watch the blood under the corpse pile slowly slither its way out of the warehouse. "Me neither."

I look through the scope on my gun and aim for his head.

'truestrike.'

I nearly fall off the stack of crates as I pull the trigger.

'DEAR GODS THAT IS A LOT OF KICKBACK! If I didn't have that shock absorption enchantment on the stock, it would have EASILY broken my arm!'

I see Laffa's head snap back, then he quickly brings up a hand to his forehead and crouches slightly.

I fire again, using another truestrike, but he somehow avoids it by leaping to the side, the bullet skimming under his arm when it should have hit the center of his chest.

'hm... I have used quite a bit of magic setting up for this fight... I have maybe... four more true strikes after this? Then I might need to take a small breather.'

"You know... I am sort of surprised he dodged that second one" I hum.

A figure blurs its way back into the warehouse, a large red great sword wielded in one hand.

'you know... I think that's bigger than last time...'

He swings it upwards, the tip gouging a line in the ground before a large whip of blood splits the tower of crates in half, Emilia and I stepping to opposite sides to avoid it as it continues upwards and splits some of the roof in twain.

Emilia simply smirks in her disguised form and kicks off, towards the man, sending her side of the stack tumbling backwards with the force of her jump, and causing mine to sway ominously and start to fall in the direction her's was originally.

I let out a simple sigh as her sword collides with Laffa's and hits me with a burst of wind, then I hop off as the stack nears the ground.

His fist collides with her midsection and causes her to wince slightly as she is launched into the side of the warehouse, bouncing off the metal wall and landing on her feet where she glares spitefully forwards.

I take this chance to fire a third bullet that catches our foe's shoulder and causes a red shield to crackle around him, then I fire a fourth which he tries to block with his blood blade, but the bullet pierces through it and hits him cleanly in the chest, albeit weakened.

Emilia chooses this moment to re-appear and slams her blade against his cheek, causing him to get flung across the floor, skipping and tumbling.

He quickly slices a crate in half mid roll as Emilia flings it at him, but it was just a feint as she leaps in between the two halves and lands a brutal front-flip kick on his stomach, then a roundhouse kick on his check, spinning him around and blocking a retaliating slash with her blade which she deflects off to the side.

She finally sweeps his leg, sending him to the floor as I slide to a halt beside her, pointing the barrel at his torso.

"Five." I grin.

***THOOOM***

A literal tornado of wind sprouts from the barrel as Laffa is launched against the floor, easily cracking it in a ten-foot radius, a bit of blood spewing from his lips as we hear a quiet shattering sound... and a much louder shattering sound.

"MY GUN NOOOOO!" I cry as I hold the stock, the only thing left remaining of the sniper rifle. "MY SON! NO! IT WAS TOO POWERFUL!"

I take this moment to realize that my arm is broken with several small shards of metal imbedded into it, which is really surprising actually, I had mage armor, stone bones, and an invisible shield as well.

I am suddenly kicked in the face causing me to skid backwards as the red-haired man slowly stands.

His stomach looks horrible, like it was forcibly pushed inwards by something the size of a basketball, and his back is stabbed by a load of small pointy rocks, blood frames the corners of his mouth and his eyes look a little bit bloodshot and his normal silky red hair looks a little messy and frayed, his blade stuck into the ground about five feet to the right of him.

He falls onto one knee and hacks up a load of blood. "D-Damnit!"

His gaze briefly strays to his sword and he tries to lunge for it but- ***Schlick* **Emilia impales him through the back with her own sword, about a foot of the blade easily sticking through the front of his chest as she had stabbed it in all the way up to the hilt.

With a grin she rips it upwards, through his ribs and lung and out his left shoulder. "DIE!"

"And as Alucard always says~" she hums before plunging the blade through the middle of his torso, aimed for his heart. "DOUBLE TAP!'

She leaves the blade impaled in him and lets out a content sigh, then looks over to me to see that I am looking down at the stock of my gun, tears threatening to spill out of the corner of my eyes.

"I-I broke it..."

She is immediately by my side, bloodlust and excitement removed from her eyes. "Shhh it's okay, we will get you a new one. You are fine..."

"Look at me."

I slowly look up and she flinches, but she quickly returns to her serious face. "It's okay, you are safe, I am safe, it did its job and did it really well, so please stop crying and honor his sacrifice..."

"O-Okay." I whisper.

She quickly brings me into a small hug and pats the back of my head. "Let's go home."

* * *

**(Pov: Emilia)**

'you know... he bounced back fairly easily...'

Sean is sitting on the couch, swinging his legs off the edge as he hums.

"Sean? You good?" I slowly ask.

"Mn, yeah?" He hums. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"…"

"I'mma go take a nap, wake me up if Neo wants to do anything."

With that, he gets up and walks out of the room.

About ten minutes go past, and I glance into the bedroom to see him blankly staring at the wall with a small frown on his face.

'mn... he still seems sad about it actually... but this is at least better than crying like he was... I don't think my heart could handle it if he did.'

He lets out a quiet sigh and closes his eyes and rolls over, wrapping himself in his blankets, the frown not leaving his face however.

'He needs a hug... this poor child needs a hug right. this. SECOND!'

I get up and silently walk into the room, then lay down on the bed behind him and wrap my arms around his torso.

He lets out a quiet grunt and begins to squirm slightly but eventually settles down and let out a small sigh, and I can see, as I look over his shoulder, a small smile has replaced his frown.

'YES! mission successful!'

I pat his head, making him start struggling again, but he stops once more as he realizes he can't get out even if I am holding him with one arm... Perks of being older, I guess?

"Emilia stoooop." He sighs.

I proceed to ruffle his hair.

"Nooooooo. Stop. Cease. I am trying to be mopey and depressing!"

"I'll stop when you cheer up." I snort. "You are being a baby!"

"But I must mourn the death of my masterpiece!" He exclaims.

"Just learn from your mistakes and make a better masterpiece?" I mumble. "Like, make it more durable this time?"

"But I don't want to spend ANOTHER month enchanting something!"

"Then don't?" I ask. "Take a break for now and try again later?"

"…"

"O-Okay." He finally mutters under his breath. "I'll do that..."

"No more being sad?" I ask, briefly pausing my ruffling.

"Yeah." He sighs. "Now I am more just slightly mad at myself for not realizing that steel is a fairly weak metal, so empowering already strong explosions would shred it."

'mad I can handle.'

"At least you aren't sad anymore." I frown. "When you are sad it makes me sad."

"I'm sorry for making you sad?" He says slowly, more as a question than an actual apology.

"You better be!" I scoff. "Now, stop squirming so I can get some sleep!"

"Mnnn." He groans, but silently relents.

"Good, Sean."

"D-Did you just complement me like you would a _pet_?!" He whisper-shrieks.

"Yep." I smugly smile.

"…"

"What'cha going to do about it?" I taunt with a massive grin.

"…" he is silent for another moment.

"Nothing probably." He sighs, slowly sinking deeper into his blankets.

"Damn right. If you take me off this murder-high I am going to be pissed!" And with that, I slowly allow sleep to take me.

* * *

**(Pov: Emilia)**

"Awww you two are so cute!" A feminine voice cheers.

I instantly sit up, a lance of shadow springing to life in my left hand as I point it in the direction of the threat- my mind finally catches up with my body and I realize just who exactly that voice belonged to.

I blink several times at my sister standing there with a smirk, her arms crossed over her bust as she looks disinterestedly at the spear pointed at her throat. "Mn right... I forgot you freaked out when you get woken up suddenly like that."

"Mn- what?" Sean chooses this time to wake up apparently and he slowly sits up and yawns.

"Cassara?!" I ask. "Why are you here?!"

"Cassara?" Sean quietly mutters, more than likely tiredly repeating what I just said than actually noticing said girl.

"…"

"CASSARA?! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ah. It seems like he did notice.

He starts breathing heavily. "I-Is my mother here?! M-My sister?! Oh gods I need to clean-"

I place a pillow over his face and lay him back down.

"So, why are you here, big sis?" I ask as I look back over to Cassara.

"Oh, I needed you two to take care of something for me... for a day at least while we have his cage cleaned."

"Wait... waitwaitwait... you don't mean-"

A small white reptile about the size of a cat is shoved into my arms and I watch on in horror as Cassara teleports away with a massive troll-ish grin.

Sean finally removes the pillow from his face. "Cass- wait... where did she go?"

I look down to the small thing in my arms.

"Why."

"Hn?" Sean hums as he looks over to me. "What's wro- why do you have a dragon?!"

"Why." I mutter again, tiredly, even after our long nap, whatever strength I gained immediately sapped from my body as I look down at the wyrmling white dragon.

"Emilia?" Sean asks.

"This is Terry... Lord of Ice..." I whimper

"L-"

"Yes, my sister made his last name 'Lord of Ice.' He is barely three years old... and he is the son of Blizz. I quietly whisper, looking down at the two small blue eyes staring back up at me, his pupils slitted slightly as it seemingly is trying to recall just who I am, on his nose is a single white horn, and just below that is a mouth full of recently gained razor sharp teeth. "My sister has him as a pet... and he has the intelligence of a _really_ dumb rock..."

***Crunch***

He latches onto my hand.

"He also really likes biting my hand."

"But why though?" Sean asks, his hands brought up to his head as he probably realizes that if Neo comes over, we are going to have to work really hard to hide this little _BASTARD_\- I shake my bitten hand- from her.

"My sister enjoys my suffering... like any good sibling should." I whisper.

"Wh-"

"I mean, she wouldn't do something that would kill me of course, but causing me an inconvenience... absolutely." I explain.

"June and I aren't anything like that." Sean mutters as he rubs his eyes.

"Lucky~" I hum, now violently shaking my arm, trying to free it from the_ little shit_.

"But, doesn't she know how hard it is going to be to hide a _dragon_ in the human realm?!" He finally whispers.

"Yep. But hey 'they have the ability to make people forget things by just talking to them, they'll be fiiine'." I scoff as I violently swing my arm again.

"Need help with that?" Sean asks, looking to the small angry bity reptile on my arm.

"Knock yourself out." I grumble as I hold out my arm to him, my draconic 'friend'- read fiend- hanging limply off my hand, the tip of his tail twitching back and forth in- if I am correct about this sadistic little bastard- joy.

Sean pats him lightly so he abruptly lets go of my hand, falling into my lap, then it quickly scurries its way away from me, then curls up in his lap where it purrs deeply.

"…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He likes me!" Sean cheers.

My eyebrow twitches and I close my eyes, my mouth forming an almost sickeningly sweet smile. "That's wonderful!"

'I guarantee Cass trained him to bite me just to spite me... what a total bitch.'

"What time is it?" Sean asks.

"It should be around... dawn?" I answer as I quickly hop up and look to the numbered clock this room has on the wall.

'let's see... the bigger hand is on the right... and the short stubby hand is one spot to the left of the very bottom...'

"Yeah, it's about dawn." I nod. "Why?"

He simply shrugs. "it's always good to know when you wake up? If you don't check the time when you get up you are a little weird..."

"Mn." I grunt. "So, how are we going to hide the little bastard from Neo?"

"…"

"I got it covered~" Sean hums.

* * *

**(Pov: Sean)**

"Hey!" Neo exclaims from my front door as soon as I open it. "Want to hang out today?"

"I-"** *Crash***

The sound of a small dragon knocking a glass bowl off the kitchen counter echoes from behind me.

"I-" ***Crac-Tling***

The sound of said baby dragon breaking the silverware drawer and spilling the cutlery onto the floor cuts me off.

"What was that?" Neo asks with a slight raised eyebrow.

"It-" I begin.

***Chomp*** "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Only to get cut off again as the dragon bites Emilia's hand, which she was using to try to stop it from hoarding our spoons into a little pile so it could lay on them.

"I-Is she okay?" Neo whispers.

"We have to take care of her elder sister's pet for the day... it really doesn't agree with her." I deadpan, finally being able to get out a sentence. "So, no, I don't think we can hang out today?"

"A pet?" Neo asks with a big ol smile. "Can I see it?!"

I pause. "What's your biggest fear?"

"S-Spiders?" She asks, her smile faltering for a moment.

"It's a massive tarantula, so I mean... if you want to see it... sure, but it has a big issue with biting people because as Emilia so eloquently put it- in words that a young lady should totally be saying- it's a total 'Diminutive Turd'."

Neo's smile gets extremely strained. "I-uh, n-no, I think I'm good, g-good luck taking care of the abomina- IT! I meant it!"

I give a thumbs up. "No worries, we have it covered."

***Crash***

It got into the upper cabinets where we keep our plates and cups...

"U-Uh, how is a simple spider making all that noise?"

"It's probably Emilia trying to free herself from the cocoon."

"W-WHAT?!"

"That was a joke." I scoff. "Jeez, don't take it so seriously, Neo, it's just a spider, not even a venomous one."

"P-Please don't make fun of my fear, Sean..." Neo pouts.

"Fair enough." I shrug. "I'm going to go help out Emilia before that spider figures out how to turn on the stove and burns the house down."

"…"

I slowly begin to close the door.

***Fwoosh* **

"DAMNIT!" A shout comes from the kitchen

I make awkward eye contact as I continue to close the door. ***Click***

I take a single step away from the closed door, then abruptly spin around and sprint into the kitchen, a cold mist forming around my hands as I prepare to coat the entire kitchen in ice.

* * *

**And thus another chapter is finished! tell me what you think~ **

**anyways, see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rage

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

**(Pov: Sean)**

"We're going out with Neo to go get some ice cream." Emilia states with her hands on her hips, not really giving me a choice in the matter.

"SWEET!" I exclaim as I raise my hands, I would have most likely still decided to go even if she gave me a chance not to.

She grabs me by the wrist and tugs me off the couch.

"Wait, we are leaving right now?" I ask.

"Yep!" Is her response as she tugs me to the door.

"Well, alright then..." I mumble.

* * *

"Heeeey, Sean!" Neo exclaims, looking cheerful as she always does. "You done taking care Emilia's sister's pet spider?"

"Yep. It's gone. Don't worry about it." I yawn, covering my mouth with one hand while wiping any remaining tiredness from my eyes with the other.

"Wait... how did your sister even get here?" Neo asks, turning to look to Emilia with a raised eyebrow. "Did she just come to the city to drop off her pet? If so, is she still here? Can I meet her? Wait... didn't Sean say you both live far away? Why did she come all this way to just drop off a pe-"

"Teleportation semblance?" Emilia shrugs as we start walking.

"Ah." Neo blinks, slowly following along. "That's pretty strong..."

"Yep." I nod as I start walking as well. "She literally just appeared in our apartment, scaring us."

"That must suck pretty bad." Neo hums.

"It does." Emilia sighs. "She can literally pop in wherever you go and never announces her presence before she gets there... and she is really quiet about it too... back home, sometimes she just appeared in my room, sitting down in a chair behind me, and I wouldn't notice her for minutes."

"Spooky." Neo mumbles.

"Mhm." I nod.

"Yeah... it's pretty annoying." Emilia sighs as she rubs her forehead slightly.

We walk past a group of four. "Heeeey Qrow buddy, Raven, you two want to go see a movie?"

"I'm down!" A second cheerful voice exclaims.

"Well, yeah, I knew you wouldn't need convincing, sum."

'pft- what sort of stupid name is crow-'

My mind goes blank for a moment as my name scratches itself into my mindscape.

Sean **Chro**

My last name flashes twice.

'…'

"Sean? What's wrong? You look hurt?" Neo asks, quickly stepping over to me.

"Oh- I-its nothing... I just... hurt my own feelings." I whisper. "It's fiiine, I'm over it now."

The hairs on the back of my neck raise up and I look back towards the two men and the girls, one a blond that is about seventeen maybe, maybe older, the second man having black hair with dark grey streaks making it look like it is shining, the third member having long, jet black and messy hair that reaches her lower back, but those three aren't what I am worrying about.

The last member of their group has short, chin-length, dark red hair that looks as if it is black in all but the tips, wearing a white cloak and a simple black combat skirt... she has _silver_ eyes.

I quickly snap my gaze away from her and continue walking. 'this is fine... everything is fine... she's just normal human teen... she can't hurt me... she probably doesn't even know how to use her powers. B-but if I get too close, she might awaken it!'

Emilia and I share a slightly fearful glance, then we speed up our walking pace.

"Come on, Neo!" Emilia exclaims "It's Saturday, we should hurry before it gets packed!"

"O...kay?" She seems a bit confused about our sudden change of pace but easily follows along.

We made it to the ice cream parlor without issue and had a lovely snack, Emilia simply chose a base and bland vanilla while Neo chose Neapolitan- and I'm not too sure if she even likes it or if she is just eating it to fit with her theme-, and I tried- and didn't really like- mint chocolate chip, but I mean, it was still consumable, I just don't think I'll get it again.

Now we are going to the movies, which seems like a bad idea in theory, considering that is where the silver eyed _demon_ went, but hey, it has been about an hour and a half, they are probably long gone by now... or I am severely underestimating the length of movies...

We get to the theatre, purchase our tickets for some fun huntsman movie and get our drinks and popcorn, which are priced ridiculously by the way, but I suppose Emilia and I aren't really hard-pressed for money, so it is fine...

We sit down in the theatre, Neo to my right and Emilia in the seat beyond that, then I look to the left and I see... _HER_.

'nonono stop.'

The silver eyed girl from before is sitting _RIGHT BESIDE ME _group of friends on the other side.

"Raven stoooop." The demon quietly whispers to her left. "I thought you would stop complaining after I told you that this is going to be a horror movie with several deaths... you like death, right? Stop griping!"

"I don't see the point of being here while we could just be training... don't we have a test in combat class tomorrow?"

"Aaah, chill out Rave, Team STRQ will kick that test's ass, we are like the best team in beacon~" the blond hums.

"Mn." The final member of their little group grunts.

'Why are they even here right now?! S-Shouldn't they be long gone?!'

Luckily, a Vampires natural affinity for blood control allows us to manage our outward appearances better than most, it makes us superb liars and decent negotiators... in this case it is suppressing my inner, mind numbing, feral _**PANIC**_ and making it look like a more manageable uncomfortableness.

'WHY?!'

I cast a sideways glance to Emilia and she just looks on with pity... also a bit of terror, but more like second-hand terror as if she was a diminutive girl hidden in a cupboard, away from a violent terrorist which is using another person as a hostage/human shield... in that case, I am the hostage... less fear than the hostage- me- but still quite a bit of fear for if she might be found.

"Hey!"

My fingernails of my right-hand dig into the plastic cup holder of my chair and I give a small flinch.

I glance to the side.

'ah. She's not talking to me... thank the dark god.'

I let out a quiet but long breath through my nose and release my cup holder which is now slightly dented, but still able to hold my drink which I surprisingly didn't crush in my left hand.

I silently place it in my right cup-holder to avoid any unfortunate _accidents._

* * *

That was terrifying.

The movie seemed to be about some sort of humanoid, white-masked, black skinned thingy, I think the word is 'grimm' as that is what people in the movie screeched near the start when they first saw it, but as an official 'creature of darkness' that really didn't scare me, I personally have killed more humans than it had in that movie... I am probably a bigger monster than it was if I am going to be honest... but I suppose it attacked ANYONE, I just kill people who are associated with crime- oh right, my original point... What DID scare me was the fact that I had to sit through the entire thing with a literal ticking timebomb right beside me.

When she even looks at me, it makes me feel uncomfortable, even if I don't know she is... like she is right now.

I wouldn't say she is staring at me, but she glances over to me every now and then, her eyes lingering on my compatriot- the interesting looking one- then straying onto the arcade game we are playing and... I think she wants to play next? That's the only conclusion I have come to... or she has figured out that I am a vampire and I- and Emilia are about to fucking die.

"You ready to go home?" Neo asks.

"YEs." I managed to control my tone of voice near the end and quickly get up from the large chair, the game allowed you to drive a fictional automobile on a screen to try and beat all the other vehicles- or cause multiple cases of vehicular manslaughter like Emilia did.

"Mhm!" Emilia nods with the same enthusiasm of getting the HELL away from here.

We walk outside, and like I presumed, the abomination decided to play that game which she goads her black-haired female friend into playing with her, something about a 'competition' or challenge if I heard correctly.

"So, it's been a while since we met," Neo begins once the glass doors close behind us. "But I just sort of wanted to know about your home?"

"O-Oh, it's really nothing special" I mumble, still shaken up from my one hour, fifty four minutes, and eighteen seconds of hell... and yes, I kept count as I couldn't focus on the movie with something like her beside me.

"Yeah," Emilia takes over, as she is the least scared of the two of us. "It's just a simple village way out of the walls of Vale, none of this technology stuff either... though I mean... I have kind of gotten used to it by now, what about you, Sean?"

Emilia takes this time to stop near a light post that is turned off, as it is day, to continue our conversation in relative comfort.

"Oh yeah." I nod, stopping with her, but slowly turning to face her. "But I disagree about the village thing, it is a hamlet at best."

"But it is pretty big!" Emilia exclaims putting her hands on her hips, turning to look at me as well. "there are tons of buildings!"

"I mean, yeah." I slowly agree. "But just how many of those are broken and not in use?"

"Fair point." She slowly nods. "There aren't that many people there, and anybody who really visits doesn't stay long because of the creepy abandoned atmosphere, but I would say it is still larger than a hamlet."

She blinks for a moment. "Maybe a really large hamlet, because, yeah, I suppoooose I can't really see it being large enough to be a village anymore, but it's still pretty big, yeah?"

I nod. "Sure, that sounds pretty goo-"

"LOOK OUT!" Neo shrieks as I am tackled out of the way, Emilia's eyes widen and she in slow motion reaches out a hand.

***Splrt-***

A bit of red splatters up to Emilia's cheek, I slowly turn my head to my left, a pool of dread slowly forming in my lower stomach. "W-w-w"

I finally see Neo, standing there with a pained expression, a purple spear-head poking cleanly out of her stomach.

***Vmm***

The spear disappears allowing blood to pour from the wound and she collapses backwards-

I am slide to a halt beside her and catch her before she hits the ground, then I gently lay her down as the crowds along the streets and sidewalks erupt into panic.

"N-Neo?" I hoarsely squeak, the world seems eerily quiet.

Emilia quickly kneels on the other side of her.

"S-Sean..." She whispers. "I-I it hurts..."

A droplet of water hits her on the cheek.

Her eyes suddenly gain clarity. "So... this is it?"

"Is this how it has to end?" She mutters.

Her eyes gaze into mine. "Sean..."

She uses her arms to suddenly sit up earning a weak cry of pain before she presses her lips against mine and falls back onto the concrete sidewalk. "Im... happy that I was able to be friends with you, Sean... Emilia."

"SEAN!" Emilia shouts, breaking me out of my trance.

I grit my teeth and twist my body, slapping another purple spear off course and into the front of a nearby parked car where it smashes through the grill and sinks into the engine, easily piercing half a foot of steel.

**"You."**

I stand up, my backed hunched slightly and my arms hanging limply beside me, my hands clenching in rage as I look across the street, standing there, is a man with long black hair, violet eyes, and wearing a long black coat that reaches to his knees, and jeans under that.

He points towards his chest with a coy smile. "Me?"

That smile slowly transforms into a devious smile. "It seems I was right about you."

The skin on the side of my left hand slowly flakes away.

"I am Gadreel-"

**"I don't care."**

I take a step forwards, an aura of rage and malice nearly visible off my person as I take another step forwards, then another.

"Hoh? You are approaching me? Shouldn't you be spending whatever little remaining time you have with your friend there?" The man scoffs. "She doesn't have much time left I hope you know~"

**"Shut. Up."**

He cackles and holds a hand to his chest. "Oh, you wound me! _Like I did to her_."

The road under my feet shatters as I dash forwards, the theater window behind me shattering and I launch a fist towards the face of the surprised looking man, only for his expression to drop into a smirk.

My fist collides with his face, or it would have if it didn't hit an invisible force field inches from his face, causing him to slide back and bounce against the brick wall about a foot behind him.

***Schlick***

"Not that it matters anymore... but, an angry enemy... is a predictable one."

I hack up a bit of blood that gets on his coat and slowly look down, revealing a glowing spear through my chest.

* * *

**(Pov: Emilia)**

'WHY?! I should have noticed him! And now... Neo's...'

"I am happy I was able to meet you, Sean..." Her head turns slightly and she looks me in the eyes. "Emilia..."

I slowly look up to see another purple spear hurtling towards Sean's back.

"SEAN!" I shout in horror... that is a light spear... we may be immune to sunlight, but light used as a weapon... is another thing entirely.

Sean quickly twists around, swatting the spear away, where it sinks into a nearby vehicle, he stands slowly and almost robotically and growls out a **"You."**

I look down to Neo who is wincing, her stunt with kissing Sean probably causing her excess pain.

"Neo..." I whisper. "I-I'm so s-sorry I should have been more alert; I should have known something bad was bound to eventually happen and now you're..."

I suck in a quick breath through my teeth as the window behind me shatters, that _thing_, landing beside us. "What's going on?!"

The black-haired male of the group lands beside her, eyes straying to Neo's wound. "Shit."

He looks over to me. "You, hold your hands over it and try to keep the blood in, who did this."

I look up towards where Sean disappeared.

Sean has been stabbed through the chest by a spear of light.

"NO!" I shout in futile dread. "SEAAAAN!"

A stake to the chest can kill a normal vampire... and it easily pierces even a vampire lord's skin... but to be stabbed though the heart by a spear of light...

Tears stream down my cheeks as I look to my still standing Fiancé, he is going to... _Die_

* * *

**(Pov: Sean) **

Its dark... and so cold... I...

I'm dying, aren't I?

**"Hmmm? What's this?"**

I flinch as a rumbling voice echoes around me.

"H-hello?!"

A purple orb floats from the darkness, illuminating myself.

**"I wasn't aware there were any of you left... just how many of you are there?"**

"W-What are you?!" I whisper.

**"I am Idros... but you probably know me by another name..."**

**"I am the god of darkness, and I am surprised that my creations are still alive at this point... I have been gone for a couple millennia... and when I left you were all hiding, yes?"**

"G-God of darkness?!" I exclaim. "T-then I'm Dead?!"

"I-I cant die..." I whisper, the air around cold enough to create mist even with my lower body temperature. "Wh-Who's going to kill that angel bastard?!"

A slit appears down the center of the orb, revealing it to be a massive eye that focuses on me.

**"An angel you say? You appear to be quite young as well... and of noble lineage considering your status at that age." **

The god seems to smell the air once. **"Oh... it is a corrupted one... my brother can never create a stable race, can he? The first ones revolted and he made the ring-leader immortal, that**_** fool**_**." **

**"Boy... would you like a second chance, yes?"**

"I-I need to get back! He is going to k-kill Emilia..."

**"Another vampire I presume?" **The god asks. **"About your age?"**

I slowly nod.

**"Well, we can't have that, now can we... my race was already facing extinction from one of my **_**bastard **_**brother's ideas, and I won't have the low remaining numbers decreased by another one of his failures."**

The massive god seems to pause and disappear as it flies up into the sky.

'wait... if that's his eye...'

The veil of darkness is lifted, revealing a massive dragon lazed about on the largest pile of gold I have ever seen, he is larger than even my parent's castle, and has dark purple shimmery scales and curved horns, he seems to have based the Chromatic dragons upon himself as well, because he, like them- or in this case, they, like him, have four powerful limbs, a long tail, and large wings on his back, however he seems to have clawed hands at the bends of his wings for grasping.

**"How many of your race, remain again, little fledgling?" **The dragon speaks... well, 'speaks', his mouth doesn't move an inch as the air around us vibrates his words.

"L-Less than fifteen pure-blooded, and probably less than twenty-five overall." I meekly answer.

**"Hn... that is quite a bit less than the time when I was there... damn it all. Then I suppose I can't let you die, now can I?"**

"Y-You're sending me back?!"

**"Yes, I think I will, and I suppose I might as well give you a little boon so your life doesn't end so abruptly again..."** The dragon mutters the last part under his breath and seems to delve into his own thoughts.

"…"

**"Hn... yes... that should work, why not?" **He finally says after a couple moments.

The dragon lowers its head down to me. **"My one condition for this power is... to remake the vampire race... renew your numbers and show the world that you won't die out, magic has died, I can feel it, it may have had something to do with myself and my brother leaving, in particular, me, because I feel that my sacred treasure system has also been sealed and- you know... thinking back on it, I had all the fun ideas... all my brother ever created was **_**healing magic **_**or maybe a shield at best, and only gave it to his most loyal worshipers... while I just allowed every commoner learn how to fling fireballs and lightning bolts around, maybe even stop time, provided they had an affinity for it."**

I slowly blink.

**"Right, power... just let it be known... if you let this power consume you, **_**you aren't worthy of being my creation, no matter how inexperienced you may be.**_**"**

He opens his mouth and breathes a gout of black fire on me-

Pain. Crippling, agonizing, and scarring pain wracks my body as I am quite literally lit on fire.

'It hurts! IT HURTS! HURTHURTHURTHURT-'

* * *

**(Pov: Emilia) **

'h-he's dead... this _bastard_ killed my little Sean...'

"DAMNIT!" I shout as I pound my fist onto the side walk behind me, cracking it. "WHY?!"

"DAMNIT KID!" The teen beside me shouts. "COVER YOUR DAMN FRIEND'S WOUND OR YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE HER TOO!"

I flinch at his tone and quickly use my hands to cover Neo's stomach, tears dripping down onto her white shirt which is now irreversibly stained with blood.

The man across the street, the man who has caused all of my pain scoffs and kicks' Sean's still standing body, sending it tumbling away from him and into the middle of the road.

Causing the silver eyed monster to gasp and cover her mouth, then narrow her eyes in rage, the third and fourth members of her little group choosing only now to appear beside them.

Just as the silver eyed teen prepares to dash forwards and hopefully die, Sean's body comes to a stop... but not a normal one...

On the last roll Sean's body rights itself with a backflip and slides to a halt on its knees, five grooves being dug in the asphalt from one of its hands, the other slowly and almost robotically reaches up to the spear in its body's chest, and wraps its fingers around it.

'h-he's alive?'

Sean rips the spear from his chest, sending the blood-stained spear clattering against the pavement only to disappear into motes of light, he still has a gaping hole in his chest that doesn't appear to be healing... then he drives his hand through his torso, sending gore, blood, and hunks of flesh out of back, and when he removes it, he appears to be slowly healing.

'h-he punched out the light poisoned pieces?!'

Sean slowly stands, looking dead ahead.

"What the... hell?" The scruffy teen beside kneeling beside me mutters as he slowly stands as well, what I assume to be his sister narrowing her red eyes towards Sean while the blond lets out an auditable ***Gulp* **the silver eyed warrior however looks in in confusion and slight dread.

"Y-You! Why aren't you dead?!" The cloaked man shrieks as he readies another light spear.

Sean appears to nearly fall forwards as his wound finally heals, then he hacks up a pool of blood onto the asphalt, he clutches the sides of his head with his hands and lets out a scream of pure agony.

The back of his shirt rips as his wings free themselves from his back, shadows snake out from under cars from in between alleyways and from beside light posts and latch onto the area just below him, where they quickly pile up and become tangible, forming a writhing mass that surrounds him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Qrow asks.

Sean abruptly stops screaming and the shadows respond to that, as they are now seemingly uniform, in control, as they flow upwards in waves like a flickering candleflame.

"What... are you?" The man across the street mutters.

A single pulse of purple magic blasts outwards from Sean, causing the ground to rumble and shake, a single boney hand punches through the asphalt, then it is followed by a rotting hand that appears slightly down the road, then the ground splits, causing hordes of undead to pour from the ground, physically ripping themselves from the earth and clambering to their feet, wielding rusted shields and swords, rotten bows, and some just simply wielding their own mangled and severed arms.

The tips of Sean's wings which are still outside the blob twitch as he seems to hunch forwards, then with a growl, he lurches forwards, appearing as just a large black blur, the man across the street tosses his spear forwards then rises into the sky as his attack is avoided, just barely managing to get out of the way of a punch that shatters the brick wall behind him as two large black feathered wings sprout from his back.

The building crumbles as several tendrils made of shadow flail through the brickwork as if it were clay.

'a fallen angel... I should have known... he appeared too... unhinged... to be a regular angel.'

Sean swings the hand that demolished the building upwards, sending an arrow of shadow upwards that the fallen barely avoids by flying to the side as he is pelted with chunks of rubble.

I look down to Neo as she seemingly gets paler by the minute.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. She is going to die at this rate.'

I re-route some of her blood where it looks like it is _supposed _to go as the group of four beside me splits up, three immediately go for the undead slowly amassing an army while the fourth... that _thing_ scales a building to follow the fight between Sean and the fallen, as Sean takes to the air to follow his target.

'damnit! I don't know any healing spells, and I don't know any human anatomy that well, only that it is similar to ours, so any more blood magic might kill her.'

"N-Neo..." I whisper, her eyes are slightly losing focus but she looks to me.

"Y-Yeah?"

I let out a quiet sigh.

"Would you..." I pause as I abruptly swallow a bit of saliva. "If you were able to survive, to live longer and live happily with Sean, and with me... would you give up your humanity?"

She gives me a small, sad, smile. "Without a second thought."

I slowly nod in acceptance and lean down- until I am abruptly shoved out of the way.

* * *

**(Pov: Summer Rose)**

What the heck is going on?!

I glance from the rubble of a recently two-story building to a fight in the sky, a separate building entirely from that first one the boy destroyed, this one just had exploding spears of light rained down upon it.

'that little boy... destroyed that entire apartment complex with a punch... what the heck is going on?!'

"Tch." I click from my place at the edge of another building.

The darkness around the boy has more or less cleared up as the fight has gone on, most likely from that bird winged thing slashing light through it, now I can make out limbs through it.

The boy uppercuts the angel, who grits his teeth and quickly flies back, summoning six large light spears which it launches one after another, only for the kid to weave through it at speeds that I am honestly surprised by and slams his knee into the angel's gut... but it seems to stop about an inch before it actually makes contact.

'the angel has aura and the boy doesn't... he is clearly at a huge disadvantage... I have to help him, but... how?'

I call it an angel because, frankly, that is the only thing it could be... or maybe a very specialized faunus with a light semblance, I mean, I have seen winged faunus before, but they are extremely rare, but for a flying faunus that controls light to suddenly try to kill another that controls shadow for little to no reason, there is clearly something supernatural at play.

The boy holds out a hand and sends a lightning bolt crashing into his foe, only for a bubble to appear around him and tank the blow, then the angel flies forwards and sends the small boy crashing into a building with a kick, causing it to crumble and bury him.

'A-Are they using... magic?! Magic is real?! OHMYGOSH CAN I TOSS AROUND LIGHTNING BOLTS AS WEL- No Summ, FOCUS! Step in when I have the chance and stop the baddos and save the boy...'

A large runic circle appears above the rubble the boy disappeared into, and the ground rumbles.

A pile of bricks shudders and a head appears from it... but...

'what the hell is that?!'

It has a long snout, is scaly, but appears to be missy one eye and is possibly also rotting from what I can see here, it has two long banded horns that bend up on its head and a long snake-like neck with spikes going down the spine, the bricks shudder again and two large tattered wings are tugged free, the beasts that's about twice the length of a horse and about as tall as one, frees itself and uses its wings to stabilize itself, a long, barbed tail lashing out behind it as it walks forwards with its wings, its back half being held up by two stubby, but powerful, legs.

"A wyvern?!" I hiss.

The reason I know what this beast is... is well... secretly... I am sort of a massive maidens and magic fan... but a REAL wyvern?! A zombie wyvern clearly at this point, but this proves WYVERNS EXIST! That is HUGE! Maybe I can find one! I want one!'

A second head much like the first frees itself from the rubble as well, letting out a high pitched, screeching roar, then a third, only then does a certain pile explode outwards, revealing the boy again who takes off back into the sky, followed shortly by the wyverns.

'oh... right... wyverns are... sort of evil dragons... that's bad...'

The angel barely manages to avoid a swipe that rips through his coat, then is forced to move away as a cone of fire shoots from the boy's hands, a spear of light forming once more in his own.

He turns his head to the left and widens his eyes as a flanking wyvern attempts to eat him, which he barely avoids by flying over it, taking the time to slash its wing with his spear as he goes over, cleaving it off entirely and sending the lizard spinning out of control off into the distance and towards the roads below.

'HNNN' my hand clenches around my folded bow as I reach behind my back 'I-I have to do something, right?'

The angel is kicked in the spine and launched downwards as the boy appears behind him, he goes to spin around and hurl his spear at him, but a barbed tail smashes into his side, sending him careening to the left where he is once more intercepted by the boy who kicks him through a building with a powerful axe kick, raising his hands above his head where he conjures a massive, spiked, sphere of darkness which he grabs and throws towards the ground, crushing the building even more than it already was.

I glance up to the wyverns circling above with a slight frown, then as they lunge downwards towards the crushed building, a spear of light flies out from it and strikes one cleanly in the chest, striking cleanly through it and causing it to crash into the ground, dead.

The man who threw it finally digs himself out from under a particularly large piece of rubble, his violet aura now visible and crackling around him, he tosses another spear towards the boy, but he simply backhands it off into the distance, my eyes following the spear as it arcs across the city.

I look back up to the boy... and he is gone...

'W-WHERE DID THE SHOTA GO?!'

I look back to the angel to see the boy behind him, grabbing onto his wings and pressing his foot on his back.

'oh gods nonono is- is he going to-'

***POP CRAC- RIIIIIP***

The pop of bone and the tearing of flesh meets my ears causing me to wince uncontrollably.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

The foot on the angel's back kicks him forwards sending him rolling across the pavement.

He gets up after about a second, raising an arm up into the air where he prepares to summon another spear of light. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! MY FUCKING WINGS! ILL FUCKING END YOU, BITCH!"

The boy's arms are hanging limply by his sides, black and now tattered wings in hand, he simply drops them and takes a slow step forwards... then the remaining wyvern bites off the angel's raised arm from behind.

"AAAAGHHHHH!"

's-should I intervene?'

I gaze down at the piercing red dots in the cloak of shadows.

The boy blurs forwards, grabs onto the angel's wrist and with a roundhouse kick to the upper ribs, he rips off his remaining arm and sends him rolling down the road.

He slowly looks up to me and gives me a small head-tilt, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise, this thing... because I am not too sure it is a boy anymore... makes every single cell in my body cry out in a primal desire to flee, causing me to take an unwilling step back away from the edge of the roof.

'w-what?! Nonononoooo is- is that boy... the bad guy in this situation?!'

'No! He- he couldn't be! That angel thing must have set him off when he... stabbed his... friend... and impaled... him... oh... ooooooh... oh no.'

He drops the removed appendage and looks down the road to the prone form of his foe, then turns his body to face it... then he disappears... reappearing above him, foot pressed deeply onto the shattered ribs he just created, causing the angel to let out a silent scream, as they most likely punctured his lung.

The boy raises a hand above his head, a small trail of blood freeing itself from his wrist and slithers up his hand where it forms a spike on his palm... only to abruptly hunch over and cough up much more blood than his small body should realistically have, aura of darkness fading and he falls backwards.

I gaze down to see that the remaining wyvern freeze and start repeatedly bashing its head into the pavement. 'w-what the heck?!

I look to the angel, his eyes glazed over and a small trail of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, not to mention the streams gushing from his used-to-be arms.

He gives a shaky, almost twitchy movement as he looks over to the prone form of the boy, and grits his teeth and squints his eyes, then a purple spear of light slowly appears perched above the boy, it seemingly comes in and out of solid form and is extremely shaky, but still sharp and extremely dangerous.

'shi- uh- CRAP!'

I prepare to leap off the building towards the figures below-

"RAAAAGH!" I lose my footing, the brick under my foot breaking off and sending me crashing onto the pavement as a new person leaps from a building, slamming her heel into the nose of the prone angel, turning his head into mush, then with a simple wave of her hand to the side, she sends the already created spear of light careening into a nearby building with a fierce gout of wind, where it explodes... violently, destroying ANOTHER building... She has brown hair and wears a simple red gown; she looks to be seventeen or eighteen and she slowly looks down at the unconscious boy. "Sean..."

She lets out a quiet sigh. "You are an idiot... I mean... look at you... how the hell did you even unlock _that_ at your age?"

The woman reaches out and grabs the boy by the front of his shirt and quickly pulls him over her shoulder. "Let's go see if mom is done with whatever she is doing, yeah?"

Her gaze strays to me and I freeze at what I see, around her eyes are two flickering red lights that flow like fire.

"W-woah! Laser eyes?!" I whisper. "Wait! I-is she a seasonal maiden-"

Her gaze is replaced with a glare and she snarls at me. "Stay the hell away from my little brother if you know what's good for you, _monster_."

'M-Monster?'

That... really hurt my feeling actually... nobody has ever called me anything remotely like that...

Then two leathery wings sprout from her back, avoiding her dress that has an open back, and she disappears into the sky with a single flap of her wings, the force she does so creating a blast of wind that crashes into me and forces me to take a step back.

'…'

I watch the figure get smaller and smaller, flying over the tops of buildings some reduced to rubble, till she eventually lands about twelve blocks away.

"…"

"THE THEATER!" I shout. "CRAP! QROW! RAVE! TAI!

* * *

**(Pov: ?)**

I slowly crack open one of my eyes. 'Mn what? Where am I... and why is it so c-cold?!'

I slowly sit up and gaze around a simple stone room without any windows, normally, I would have attributed it to a prison cell, but the door is made of a beautiful polished oak and the bed, while uncomfortable, looks as if it was made for royalty with the regal red blankets covering it- and me.

Along the walls are a few paintings of forever fall, but it is darker... wilder... maybe corrupted?

Dread forms in my stomach and I quickly tear off the blanket covering me, revealing that I am in a very fancy silk nightgown.

'w-what?!'

I tug the neck outwards and look down at my stomach, revealing the wound that I had gained previously is gone without a trace... I also notice that I am surprisingly pale... luckily, whatever put me in this allowed me to keep my underwear so that was nice of them... also completely creepy because of the fact I was changed without my knowledge, but... they do things like this at hospitals too, r-right?

My eyes quickly stray across the room revealing a second bed, with a large mound in the center.

I silently creep out of the bed and look over whoever is sleeping.

'S-SEAN?!'

He looks... peaceful... and quiet... and like his heart isn't beating nor is he breathing-

Pure unadulterated panic flows through my system. 'NO h-he cant be dead, c-can he.'

I pause as I realize that I haven't even taken a breath this entire time, nor do I feel the need to.

I quickly bring up a hand to my neck, just under my jaw, checking for a pulse... only to find none.

'a-am I dead too?!'

"What the hell is going on?!" I whisper.

Sean shifts slightly under the blankets but doesn't appear to wake up. 'h-he is alive?!'

I quickly scurry back over to the bed I had been given and bring my knees up to my chest, pulling the blankets up over my head, a quiet whimper echoing from my throat.

'W-What's going on?!'

_If you were able to survive, to live longer and live happily with Sean, and with me... would you give up your humanity? _

I flinch as the memory hits me like a brick. 'I-I was going to die... but E-Emilia saved me?'

'but if I am not human anymore...'

_Just what am I? _

* * *

**Welp, it has been a while, hasn't it~ I have just had severe writers block for this next chapter, but, now that it is mostly finished, and I have decided a general outline for the next arc, I can move on with working on it~ also I changed quite a bit in this chapter last second, Originally, it was going to be Yang and Rwby with their uncle Qrow seeing a movie, but I decided to change it to team STRQ to give our lovable protagonists a good 20 ish years till canon instead of four~ so, you know~ Canon probably wont exist by the time our lovable vampire is done with the world~ also i was going to do that 'bgm' thing, but decided 'nah that is fucking dumb and probably wont fit with the rest of this fic' so i didn't.**

**Toodles~**


	6. Chapter 6 End of Arc 1 and Aftermath

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

**(Pov: Neo)**

It has been about an hour since I woke up in this strange hell, I don't need to breathe, my heart doesn't beat... and I am really cold.

I flinch as the door creaks open; I didn't even hear anyone walk up to it and it is eerily quiet!

An older woman seems to speak in an incomprehensible language by my bedside and another responds in the strange dialect... with a strangely familiar voice.

"E-Emilia?!" I whisper.

"Oh, I see... I wasn't using a translation spell... thank you for pointing that out, Emilia." The woman says, now in a language I can understand.

I slowly peek out from under my blankets, gazing up to an older woman with brown hair, and red eyes.

"Y-You are Sean's mother... a-aren't you." I whisper.

"Yes, I am." She nods, causing me to abruptly hold my ears as her voice is really loud. "I am pleased to finally meet you!"

"Ah..." She whispers, after a moment of realization, but strangely, I am still able to hear it clearly. "Your ears haven't adjusted, have they?"

"Wh-What's happening to me?" I whisper.

"It's simple really," Sean's mother whispers as she takes a step back. "You have become like us."

"L-Like you?" I ask.

She motions me to follow her. "Come, dear, we will walk and talk, besides, I need to show you around our home."

* * *

**(Pov: Qrow) **  
**Previously~**

'SHIT! Wh-what are these things?!' My blade cleaves through the flesh of one of these risen things... zombies maybe? Do zombies actually exist?

Raven steps past me and unsheathes her blade, cutting the head off a particularly large skeleton and causing it to fall into a pile of bones... only to immediately reassemble and causing a brief expression of 'oh my fucking gods I cant solve my problems by cutting off their heads... what do I do now?!' To pass over her face.

Taiyang lands a brutal punch right to the face of one of the zombies, causing it to briefly stumble backwards but mostly look unarmed.

I rip my blade free and sever this zombie's arm, and widen my eyes as it doesn't seem to heal it. "Raven, Tai! The ones with flesh can be cut!"

"Then the ones without flesh..." Taiyang mutters as he dashes forwards and punches a skeleton in the side of the head, causing its skull to crack and shatter. "Must be bashed!"

The skeleton stops moving and scatters across the floor.

"Qrow! Rave! You need to break the bones, don't aim for the joints because they can just stick their limbs back on!"

Raven gives a slightly menacing smirk as she wordlessly dives into a horde of zombies, becoming a whirling tornado of death, sending limbs, heads, and hunks of flesh flying in all directions.

"Q-Qrow-" Taiyang hisses.

"Hn."

I cast a quick glance to him to see that he isn't actually focusing on the zombies anymore and he points a shaky finger behind us.

I immediately snap around to see the small multicolored girl from earlier... being held in the arms of an older woman who has her lips pressed into her neck, the girl now deathly pale and a blank and vacant look in her multicolored eyes.

"Wh-What the hell?!" I hiss through my teeth as the woman looks up from the girl and stares at us with blood red eyes, the eyes of a predator, causing me to freeze abruptly.

"She... just killed that girl..." Taiyang whispers.

He grits his teeth and narrows his eyes, one blue now turning a bright red. "You..." He clenches his fists as the woman raises and eyebrow and gives coy smile.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He roars as he blasts forwards, cracking the pavement where he was standing moments before.

The world moves in almost slow motion as Taiyang nears her, she simply raises and eyebrow and swats the attack around her with the hand which isn't holding the girl.

I widen my eyes, Taiyang's semblance makes him stronger the angrier he is... and I don't think I have actually seen him this livid before, but this woman... effortlessly deflected an attack which could probably dented the armor of a deathstalker.

Tai does a roundhouse kick which is blocked by the woman's forearm, the force of the attack ruffling her hair and causing her to tilt her head slightly.

'Shit! He can't take her on his own.'

I dash forwards, raising my great sword above my head preparing to slash her.

She flicks Taiyang causing him to skid backwards, a hole being ripped in his shirt right above his heart as he flies through a nearby glass window, then she holds out a hand towards me.

My body forcibly stops and lifts about a foot off the ground.

"Wh-What?!" I grit out.

She lowers her hand and walks around me slowly, observing me, multicolored girl still safely held in one arm.

"Hn... what's this forcefield around you?" She asks. "If you tell me, I might just stop this and let you all live~"

"Why would I tell you-" I grit my teeth as the world around me squeezes into me. "You killed that little girl!"

"Killed?" She asks with a small smile. "You think I killed her?"

The world squeezes more. "Y-You didn't?"

She snorts. "Of course not, why would I slay the savior of my son?"

"S-SON?!" I hiss through my teeth, only to gasp as the pain of her telekinesis eases slightly.

Raven appears from a portal beside me and attacks the woman, but she suddenly snaps her hand out and catches Raven's katana between her index and middle finger, then twists her hand, causing the blade to snap.

A large form lands behind the three of us, some sort of massive flying zombie lizard with one wing cleaved off.

"Now... I will repeat myself for you lower lifeforms... what is this forcefield thing around you? It clearly isn't magic, so I want to know."

"S-She doesn't have aura?!" Raven hisses as she leaps back as the zombie dragon thing crawls towards us, ignoring the woman entirely and going right for the weaponless Raven.

"Aura? Hn, so that is what you call it? Is it safe to assume that it also grants people powers beyond this force field, yes?"

She gazes into my eyes. "Tell me about it."

My mind goes blank. "Aura is something that all huntsmen have, and some more experienced huntsmen can even unlock it in other people, it allows them to create an invisible suit of armor around themselves that protects them from damage, it also increases our physical abilities... each person has their own special ability- or in some cases, a power that is passed down through a bloodline where it evolves further- called a semblance... some examples of semblances are like my bad luck, my sisters ability to create portals to whoever she is bound to, or Taiyangs ability to get much stronger through anger."

I quickly blink off whatever just happened, my mind clearing itself up and I look at the woman in horror. "W-What did you just do?!"

"Well, you were a little obedient human~" she smirks.

She holds out a hand towards my stomach and with a simple flick- and a wave of force crashing into my entire body- not just my stomach-, I am sent careening into the rubble of the nearby apartment building.

One of the last things I see before I fade into unconsciousness is the woman looking around to the countless undead rampaging throughout the streets, to the dragon fighting my sister, and smiles, then floats up into the air with two bat wings that extend from her back, followed shortly by that blond girl who hid in the movie theater, then she utters a final. "Kill yourselves."

All of the undead freeze, then systematically, one crushes its head between its own hands, the dragon starts repeatedly bashing its head into the road, the zombies literally start tearing themselves limb from limb, and all Raven can do is dumbly gawk at the chaos.

Then the blackness of unconsciousness takes me.

* * *

**(Pov: Neo)**

"IM A VAMPIRE T-THEY ACTUALLY EXIST?!"

"Correct." Sean's mother nods; We are alone as we walk the hallways, as Emilia stayed back in the room with the unconscious Sean.

"W-How?!" I ask. "And why?!"

"You were going to die so I simply made you like us... like Sean and Emilia."

"They are both-" I pause for a moment and sharply inhale, not that I have a reason too anymore I suppose... "I guess... that makes sense."

"Mn, it has slipped my mind, but I am Cassandra Grimmwarden, one of the second generation of vampires." Sean's mother, Cassandra, hums.

"I-I'm Neo, N-Neo 'Politan." I whisper. "and what do you m-mean by second generation?"

"Oh, that's simple, I was the child of two of the first vampires, that makes Sean a third-generation vampire, and typically, that means Sean's potential is much greater than mine or even his father's."

"T-then what does that make me?" I ask.

"A first-generation reincarnated vampire." She answers. "You are more-or-less about the same strength- or should be provided you did the same training- of a noble vampire- that's what Sean, Emilia, and myself are- however, you have about a one-fiftyith decrease in strength, magical power, and durability if my calculations are correct... though, compared to Sean currently, you don't even compare, you are equal maybe... five percent of his maximum combat ability... _when he isn't tearing himself apart from the inside out, that is._"

She mutters the last part under her breath then continues on with her point. "Basically, reincarnated vampires are the exact opposite of noble vampires, as the higher number their generation is, the weaker they are."

"I- uh- what?" I slowly stutter. "W-Why would you even reincarnate me as a vampire though."

"Because Sean is madly love you of course~"

"WHAT?!"

I abruptly clutch my ears and hunch over slightly as they are assaulted by a loud thumping sound.

"Adorable." Cassandra smiles. "You are completely love-stricken as well, aren't you?

The thrumming in my ears eventually ceases after maybe thirty seconds, allowing me to actually hear again.

"W-what the heck was that?!" I hiss.

"Oh, that was simply your heart beat... once your ears adjust you will learn how to filter out loud sounds like that so you can focus on conversations."

"B-But what did you mean about Sean..." I slowly ask, quietly muttering the last four words under my breath so quietly that I didn't even hear them.

"Him being in love with you?" She asks. "Hn, yeah, he is, he is just too innocent to really know how to proceed with that, which is kind of surprising if I am going to be honest, his sister has always sort of been sadistic and evil to all but our family, it's frankly why she can't get a husband, but Sean is just... surprisingly innocent... no real hate, no sadistic or evil streak, and most importantly zero lust."

"Though... I suppose he learned to hate when you were stabbed, hm?"

I wince at the memory. "W-What happened to him? And is he even really my age?"

"Oh, you are around... fifteen, correct?" Cassandra hums as we walk through an elaborate library full of shelves that go up and up and up for nearly fifty feet.

"F-Fourteen."

"Hn, he is only a year younger than you, then; kind of surprising for an immortal race to be within a year of age to a human... it's like you two were made for each other~"

The beating of my heart once again makes itself known, making me cringe and unconsciously bring my hands up to my ears again.

Once it stops, I ask another question. "But what about Sean?"

"What happened to him, you mean?" Cassandra asks. "Simple really, you getting stabbed set him off and he unlocked something that he shouldn't have... as the fight with the creature that stabbed you went on, he was slowly tearing his body apart, luckily he managed to turn it off before he fully killed himself, but it has left him fairly drained... so he should be unconscious for... a fortnight possibly? Maybe more if we are unlucky..."

I look down slightly. 'he hurt himself that bad... for me?'

"Don't blame yourself, my Childe, if anyone is to blame, it is that _fallen_, shame that he is already six feet under... a ghost can't feel the full... _repercussions_ of their actions."

I am going to ignore that creepy soul-torture-y shit she just said and move onto something more important.

"Come now." She calls over her shoulder as she speeds up her walking slightly. "We are nearly there~"

We come to stop at a large table where another woman seems to be working.

"This is my only daughter, June." The older woman beside me gestures towards the girl reading a book and taking notes in some sort of ancient runes.

The girl briefly looks up to her mother, allowing me to see her entire appearance, a black dress with a couple of ribbons along the back creating two small diamonds that allow her shoulder blades to poke through, she has deep blood red eyes with slitted pupils much like her mother and brother and long brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades, along with this family's iconic single tuft of hair that protrudes upwards much like her mother and brother.

Her eyes stray to me then she shrugs and goes back to her book

I briefly turn my head to look at Sean's mother and when I look back, her face is inches from my own, her eyes staring into mine.

"OHMYGOSH-" I stumble back and clutch my ears again as my ears are assaulted by loud noises once more, this time my voice.

"So, you are the one who stole my little brother's heart?" She brings up a hand to her mouth and lets out a joyous chuckle then sits down. "You are really something to look at, so I suppose I can understand why he is so enthralled with you~"

The thumping of my heartbeat make itself known... is this going to become a damned THEME?! because it HURTS!

"Heh." June smirks. "You are going to be fun to mess with until you figure out how to control that."

"**June.**" The beating abruptly stops and I feel a chill through my spine, then I slowly look over my shoulder towards Sean's mother.

"Fiiine fiiine." June sighs and rubs the back of her head. "I guess I could hold off on my teasing until you... get settled shall we say."

"O-okay." I whisper.

"I wasn't lying though... you are quite beautiful... kind of strange how humanity has evolved, yes?"

"W-w- I- u-uh T-Thank you." I finally stutter out... "M-Most other people really don't seem to think so, but I-I'm happy that some do."

June's eyes narrow and I see her smile become strained. "Oh? Who _exactly_ ridicules you for your appearance?"

I flinch at her sudden shift from joyous and coy to murderous and vindictive.

"U-Uh- n-nobody important!" I quickly whisper out.

"Mn." Comes her eventual grunt of acceptance. "The jealousy of humans... sad, really."

"Y-You think they were j-jealous? I ask.

"Yes, I think they were... it is the only way they would exclude someone like you."

"Touching." Cassara snorts.

June looks over to her mother. "Oi, I am just trying to connect with Sean's future betrothed, can you stop?"

My heartbeats deafen me AGAIN... this is getting old really fast...

June lets out a quiet chuckle under the quiet glare of her mother and eventually sighs. "Alright, that was the last one... for now."

I look down at the floor with a slight dusting of pink on my cheeks.

"Hey, look at me." June says while gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly look back up to her.

"Come to me if anyone ever gives you a hard time again..." She states. "If anyone ever does- hn... well, I think you get the general thought..."

"A-Alright."

'Why is Sean's sister a complete psychopath?! I-is this all Vampires?! D-does Sean have a dark side like this?!'

"Well, I think this is enough June for today..." Cassandra mutters. "Come on my childe, we should find you a room."

"O-Okay..." I whisper, following her quickly out of the liberary.

After about two or three minutes of walking, the older woman looks at me. "Listen, Neo, you can blame me if you want... for turning you without permission, but don't blame Sean, he had nothing to do with it and was happy with you just staying human forever... please just don't hurt my son even more than he already is..."

"Wh- I would never!" I exclaim.

"I'm glad... he has lost enough of what makes him special as it is, I don't wish to add heartbroken to the mound of problems." The woman sighs.

We silently walk for about thirty seconds before I pose a question. "S-so, I have met you and Sean's sister, but does he have a father?"

"Of course, he does." The woman snorts. "We will be seeing him later as he is currently working on your Dayheart."

"My... what?"

"Oh, well, a Dayheart is simply something that allows non-noble vampires like yourselves to venture out into the sun without disintegrating."

"Oh... I can't... go in the sun anymore..." I slowly mutter.

Now I won't be able to go to the beach... go to my favorite ice-cream parlor when its open... I won't be able to go to school anymore... I won't be able to take cheerful walks throughout the city...

I let out a sad sigh.

"Don't worry about it, your dayheart will be completed in a couple fortnights, then you be able go out and enjoy life like you used to..."

"Yeah..." I mutter. "But what happens if this 'dayheart' is broken?"

"Well, you wont be able to go outside without turning to dust once more, at least until we manage to craft another one for you."

"Will my entire life be like this?" I ask.

"Mn..." Sean's mother pauses to think for a moment. "No... eventually you will become a vampire lord like myself, Sean and Emilia and you will be able to go where you please, but, as you are a ' reincarnated vampire', you probably won't be able to progress into a vampire lord for a couple decades, maybe a century or two at most."

"That's... so long." I whisper.

"Hn? It might be for a human, but you should easily be able to live several times that provided you don't take any risks." She hums. "Do you want to know something my childe?"

"S-Sure?"

"Now, this is a secret between women so you can't tell anyone about it, but... I am nearing six millennia."

"What?" I ask in a meek and low tone.

"I am getting quite close to six thousand years old... however most of it was spent on this little island." She hums.

"H-How can you be... so... so old?!" I ask.

"Hn, well, that is a rude way of putting it, but our race is ageless after a certain point, you, like Sean and Emilia, will reach maturity and just simply... stop... forever. You will have no qualms with the sand of time, as the only way for a vampire to die... is for them to be killed."

"…"

"Or the sun... the sun works for younger vampires." She quickly corrects, only to stop for a moment. "But I suppose that does tie into the whole 'being killed' thing, so my first point still stands."

We pause in front of a door which Cassandra opens revealing a simple stone room with almost nothing in it, it is fairly large all things considered and has a vibrant chandelier at the top of the room casing dull light of many colors throughout.

"This one doesn't have a bed yet, but what do you think of this room?"

"I... like it." I slowly mutter. "This one is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Hn, that's nice, it is right next to Sean's room as well..." The woman mutters. "But you will probably need to sleep in there at least until he wakes up because I fear that he might react violently if you aren't anywhere in his vicinity when he regains consciousness... but after that, we will move you in here and spruce up the place a little more, maybe grab you a couple paintings or pictures..."

I look up to the woman. "S-Sean would react violently if I am not there?! Why?"

"Oh, well, simply all he will most likely remember is you getting stabbed, and then himself getting stabbed, and if you aren't there he may be overwhelmed with dread and rage at wondering 'what exactly happened to the girl I loved? is she dead? does she hate me? Or worse?' And well... he might cleave through a few walls if those thoughts force him to transform one more... and collateral damage is... annoying." She hums. "and gods know that we have had enough of it~ you should have seen him when he learned the fireball spell... that was... chaotic..."

"S-Spell?!"

"Magic is real, and you will be learning it shortly." The woman states. "Sean almost died because you got hurt... if that spear of light had been even a centimeter more to the right, it would have completely destroyed and charred his heart... _permanently killing him_... and to prevent that, I am going to make you magically adept so he won't have to worry about you anymore in a fight."

"Mnn." I let out a quiet whimper as I look to the ground. "I-I didn't want him to get h-hurt..."

"And I know that, dear, it doesn't mean that I won't prepare you for that situation once more." The woman says as she gently pats my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you back to Sean's room, you probably wish to work things out with Emilia, yes?"

"M-Mhm..." I slowly nod as we take a short walk out of 'my' room and walk to the one just to the right.

I quietly open the door and step in, to see Emilia sitting calmly at the foot of Sean's bet in a simple wooden chair, hands folded simply in her lap as she stares at the sleeping Sean with a blank and slightly sad expression.

"I will leave the two of you alone." Cassandra hums as she turns and walks out of the room, announcing my presence to Emilia who looks over her shoulder and looks guiltily down at the ground.

"Hey... Neo..." She whispers as she slowly looks over to Sean once more. "I just wanted to let you know, that I am sorry..."

"It's... fine." I sigh as I walk over to my bed and sit on it. "I did say that I wanted to live longer... so if I am going to blame anyone, I am going to blame myself."

"Mn..." She quietly grunts. "Honestly... I normally wouldn't care about the fact you were turned, the pros outweigh the cons, you live longer, and you are stronger, but... Sean _does_... Sean absolutely cares and... that makes me start to care."

"He was perfectly fine with you staying just the way you were and... now he might blame himself for the fact he wasn't able to protect you."

"That makes me blame myself, because I am older than him... I should have been able to sense that fallen angel, and I could have stopped it... but I allowed myself to let my guard down and now you-"

"Emilia. Stop." I command. "You couldn't have known... it's not your fault, it's not Sean's fault, and it isn't my fault... no one in this room decided it was a good idea to attack us, so if you are going to blame anyone, blame that man who stabbed me."

"Mn..." She grunts as she reaches out and gently pets Sean's head. "You know... Sean and I are actually engaged, right?"

I instantly blush as I think back to some of my last moments as a human. "R-Really? Aren't you both a-a bit... young for that?"

"Hn... yeah, probably, but there are only like twelve pure blooded vampires left, so all my life, I have been told that I should try my best to expand our bloodlines by even one member. I never really understood and thought everyone was insane and that the world hates me, and I was even considering the option to just get everyone to shut up about it, but... then I met Sean and... what right do I have to irreversibly taint someone like him? But... every time I am near him, he does something adorable... or something ridiculously cool and... it makes me consider my options again... ***Sigh*** Then you kissed him and I really don't know what to do now, should I try to progress our relationship from best friends to something... more... or should I just pretend that nothing happened and allow him to keep his innocence for a couple more years?"

"O-Oh I-I am so sorry! I-I uh- thought that I was going to die and- I- uh- didn't know he was engaged to you- and I-I just sort of wanted to get some feelings off my chest before I died and p-please forgive me!" I quickly stutter out.

"No, it's fine... I can understand that, but he nearly died as well, so it makes me wonder... 'should I confess my feelings as well'?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I will stop pursuing S-sean if it makes you feel... better." I sigh out.

"No, you will not." Emilia says. "He loves you as well, he just doesn't know how to express it... he probably loves you even more than me... so... I should be the one to stop pursuing him... please protect this fucking idiot for me, okay?"

"W-Wait! I-I can't do that to you! You had feelings for him first, I-I don't want to cripple your relationship like that!"

"So, what do we do then?" Emilia scoff. "Share him?"

I freeze my face becoming cherry red. "…"

"Hn... you know, I meant that as a joke... but it... hmmm..." Emilia slowly mutters. "It sounds like a fairly good solution."

She cups her chin. "And Cassandra most likely won't care considering that she was the one to actually reanimate you... and with two girls instead of one... that's twice as many grandchildren and that's literally all she appears to care about with our relationship... well, beside keeping Sean's innocence, but those are two contradicting statements so I honestly don't know what she is expecting."

She turns and points at me. "Alright then, let's work out some rules, then."

I rub the back of my head and look towards the wall. 'and thus, my life has become interesting... I wonder what mom and dad would think about me competing for a boy younger than me who probably doesn't even know what a kiss is?'

* * *

**(Pov: Sean)**

I wince and slowly open my eyes

'ugh... my head is pounding... what even happ- NEO!'

I shoot up out of the bed, sending the blanket flying off across the room as my wings extend from my back and I float about a foot over the bed.

_'where is she.'_

I turn my head, rapidly looking around the room. 'I'm home, but where is NEO?!'

'WHERE IS SHE?!'

The room darkens, shadows along the walls writhing and beginning to reach out towards me.

I abruptly stop as I see a second bed in the room, a pink and brown haired form slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes with the side of her hand.

"N-NEO!" I exclaim.

"Hm? Wh-aguh-" she is tackled by a flying hug.

"S-Sean!?" She asks as she finally gets her bearings on what is actually happening. "You are awake?! That's great!"

She seems to realize our closeness and her face flushes red, and now I can hear something I couldn't hear before.

***Thump Thump Thump Thump***

"I- W-W- N-Neo..." I whisper. "Y-Your heart wasn't beating a second ago..."

"yeah, it wasn't." She lets out a sigh with a small smile as she reaches up and pats the back of my head. "I guess I'm, just like you now~"

"Y-You know- no... of course you know... you are here after all." I sigh as I quickly distance myself from her.

I wordlessly hop onto my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest and folding my wings around me like a cocoon. "Mnnn."

"What are you... doing?" Neo slowly asks.

"Mnnnnnnn."

"S-Sean?"

"I-Im... sorry..." I whisper. "I kept a big secret about myself and now you hate me, don't you?"

"What?! No! I don't hate you!" Neo exclaims as she quickly gets up and sits beside me.

"B-But because I wasn't prepared for anything... you died." I mutter.

"I'm still here, aren't I? You have been unconscious for about a month, and, well, I have come to terms with my new... non-human-ness... and I don't blame you for it, the person I DO blame is already dead... you did what you felt was right and avenged me, overall, I would say you did good enough... I am happy with my unlife... I have a family now, and, well, it is sort of something I have wanted for years."

She stares at the wall for a moment, seemingly looking even beyond it. "And recently I have found a couple benefits I don't think I could live without any more~"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Regeneration is... awesome." She whispers.

"Okay? Yeah? It's pretty neat." I mutter confusedly.

"Your mother, June, and Emilia respect humans a little more now." She hums.

"Oh my god. You met my mother and June." I hiss.

"Yeah, and?" She asks. "They are both wonderful people... and June only messes with me sometimes..."

"Mnnn." I let out a small growl as I cover my head with my hands. "They are just... so embarrassing sometimes..."

"Well, there's actually something I sort of want to talk about..." She murmurs as she reaches out and pats my lower back, staying clear of my wings. "I-I uh... well..."

"Hn... wow this is hard to say..." She takes a deep breath. "B-But Sean... I... uh... like you a lot and well, I don't really know how this would work, but... I think I love you?"

"…"

"Y-you feel the same way?" I whisper.

"M-Mhm." She nods. "Y-Your mother and sister told me that you felt the same way, but it is kind of relieving to hear it from your mouth."

"B-But what does loving someone actually mean?" I mutter.

"Well, it's quite simple, Sean." Neo laughs. "Put your wings away for a second."

My wings retreat back into my body as she scoots over closer to me.

Then she grabs my wrist and moves my arm around her shoulders and leans her head on mine.

"you do this." Neo mutters as she closes her eyes.

"o...kay?"

We stay like that for about a minute in silence, before Neo speaks up again.

"This is nice..." She sighs.

"It is... isn't it?" I quietly mutter, the thought of her being safe and not horrified with me finally processing.

A small smile passes over my face as I glance at her to see that she has her eyes closed and is smiling, as if she were asleep.

* * *

**Pov: ?**

A tall man with bright red windswept hair looks down at a map with several pins imbedded into it. "Hn... maybe if we can expand to the east we can-"

"S-SIR!" A servant quickly rushes into the room, the door slamming against the doorstop on the wall as it is forced open.

"Hn, this better be important." The man grunts as he looks up, revealing his purple eyes.

The servant pants for a moment to get his breath back then simply says. "A-A vampire has been spotted in Vale, sir."

"A vampire?" The man mutters. "Haven't they gone extinct? Are you sure it was an ACTUAL vampire and not a dhampir with vampire ancestry?"

"S-Sir it wasn't just a vampire... it was vampires... plural... in the sunlight."

"Vampire lords?" The man whispers as he frowns and looks back down at the map. "Hmmm..."

"Maybe..." He mutters quietly. "Hn... I haven't ever seen a vampire in person before... only stories of them... they disappeared around two thousand years before I was born, yes?"

He smiles and whispers. "Yes, this is indeed an opportunity!"

He gets up and walks around the table. "Well, I am off to go see a near extinct race... I might not have a chance like this again~ and you, can you please tell my son that we are going out?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"This should be entertaining~" the man hums as he wordlessly leaves the room. "A good break from the war~"

* * *

**Hi~ it is I, and let me just say, I will have like no time to work on my fics this week as I will probably come down with a serious case of sword-and-shield-itus... horrid disease, really, but hey, it is probably going to happen~**

**Also, this second bit is written just a bit later than the first part of this AN, but I have been actually legitimately horribly sick this week, so I haven't been able to write much at all, so that's just swell... if I don't post for like 2 months, I'm dead~ buuut I seem to be slightly better as I can actually lift my head up from my bed without feeling like the room is pulling a barrel roll, so that's great~ my time has also been eaten by another new story I am working on, and let me just say: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS HELLSIGHT?! I GET AN IDEA FOR A D&D BASED RWBY GAMERFIC, SOUNDS COOL, RIGHT? NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE HUH? AND WHILE I AM WORKING ON THE FIRST *DAMN* CHAPTER, NOT ONE BUT **_**TWO**_** RWBY D&D BASED RWBY GAMERFICS POP UP! I AM SO SALTED! *Maybe me being sick was just psychic fanfiction writers invading my brain and stealing my ideas... huh... they should probably stop harassing me and just get a hobby because I always just feel absent minded now, like my consciousness is being forced to the back of my head and I am nearing third person*... Annnyways, that has been my week, next week is a new chapter Dxd: A Bizarre Adventure, which I am trying to finish now, so, toodles~**


	7. Chapter 7 Life Moves On

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I let out a happy cheer as I fly through the air and land with a slight crouch.

"Come on Neo!" I grin over my shoulder as stand up to my full height.

It has been about two months since I woke up... and well, last week Neo's dayheart was completed so she can finally explore the island, she seems happy to finally be outside, not as happy as I was of course, considering I had been forced to stay inside for most of my life until about a year ago, but she, as someone who regularly went outside, was forced to say inside during these three long months, so it probably waned on her sanity just a bit.

She lands beside me with a small grin and stretches. "So, where are we going today, Sean?"

"Weeelll... that's a good question... where do you want to go, Neo?"

Neo has gotten so much stronger than she used to be, not including vampiric strength, speed, and regeneration, she has this strange affinity for illusions and at this point can make several at the same time without much effort... only images though, she can do a bit of sound as well, but it takes a lot more focus... and she is trying to get smell and taste, but she hasn't exactly mastered that yet... but she is getting close! An apple she made with illusions smelled like an apple... it just had a horrendous sweet taste like eating several packets of coffee sweetener at the same time which I have totally not done before... not at all!

But anyways, she is trying things with illusion I wouldn't have DREAMED of! She is trying to basically make a summoning spell using an illusion spell, and she might actually be capable of doing it! She actually put me in a bit of a tough spot in our first spar when she created several clones of herself and blended in with the crowd, I of course, didn't use magic to make it fair considering my body is about five to six times stronger than hers, durability, strength, and speed wise, but I really only won that because I realized mid-fight that they don't have any sound or smell, then it was fairly easy to force her to yield...

She hasn't managed to even get the faintest grasp on how to make her illusions have touch though, and I have no clue how to do it either, my mother says that it's possible, but not really within her abilities as she sort of negated to learn high powered human illusion spells and focused on other things... like the ability to briefly stop time... which I didn't know was a thing until today.

You know, thinking about it, my family doesn't really use Illusions that much, I mean, sure, changing our appearance is one thing, but creating elaborate illusions- like that displacer beast I used to prank those sailors- which wouldn't be able to do half of what it did unless Emilia helped out with her own telekinesis- just isn't our forte, I blew through quite a bit of magic doing that...

"Let's go to the mountains!" She grins.

"Alrighty~" I hum as I turn around and leap up to a tree, slapping the lowest branch before taking off on a manageable run, Neo quickly following behind with slightly more effort.

A quick thirty-minute jog and we have made it about half way up the mountain.

"You know." I hum over my shoulder. "I have never been out here before... I wonder if we have a dragon near our home like Emilia does!"

"She... has a dragon?" Neo slowly asks. "Honestly, I should be surprised, but... nah, I'm a vampire now, Angels exist, magic is real... I accept dragons as a natural occurrence."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but it wasn't a spider Emilia and I were taking care of that day, just a cat-sized baby dragon..."

"Oh... that makes a bit more sense..." She murmurs.

"Cave!" I exclaim as I point to a dark spot in between a couple of rocks, small enough that a building sized dragon wouldn't be able to enter, but still large enough for Neo and I to jump teen feet off the ground and still not hit the roof.

"Come on then." She grins as she pushes past me and walks up to it.

"Yeah, yeah." I nod as I take a quick moment to speed a few steps in front of her.

As soon as we enter, it brightens up, our eyes adjusting from the outdoors and allowing us to easily see the world around us.

"I wonder what's in here..." I slowly ask as I look around.

"I dunno..." She hums. "But if it's a spider larger than a cat... I am going to _freak out_."

"Why are you still scared of those?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as I gaze over my shoulder. "You are basically immortal, immune to poison and disease, the ones as large as houses couldn't kill you even if they wanted to."

"T-They just freak my out, alright?"

"Alright?" I mumble, deciding to move on from this strange conversation.

"Hey, can you send an illusion forwards?" I ask over my shoulder. "I sort of like these clothes and the first thing a dragon does when it sees something is set it on fire then ask questions later."

Two silent illusions of us sprint forwards, then, as soon as they turn the corner- ***FWOOSH*** they are obliterated by a wave of fire...

"Oh wow... I cant believe I predicted that..." I murmur. "You could say..."

"Sean..." Neo warns with a light glare.

"I'm on fire today~" I continue on, ignoring her warnings.

She smacks the back of my head.

"Yeah, yeah, no more puns..." I sigh, creating a casting a quick protection from energy spell around us. "I wonder what's in there?"

"Dragon?" Neo asks.

"Maaaybe... or we could find the world's very first flaming spider~ that would be nice~"

She snorts as we turn the corner... then get covered in a cone of fire as well.

The shield easily holds up, I fully expected to get demolished by a gout of flame from a great wyrm red dragon, I made it so it could withstand about half of that, but what we got was the equivalent of a human casting burning hands at us... as in... we could have eaten that attack for breakfast without the shield and without even singeing our clothes... actually, it was about one-point-five times stronger than that, but still not all that threatening in the grand scheme of things.

I raise an eyebrow as a dragon- no, not a dragon, a WYVERN, lunges at me and tries to snap its jaws around my head.

I blandly hold its jaws open with my hands, then knee it in the throat, causing it to lunge back.

As it shakes its head, Neo jumps up, then with a twirl she slams her heel right into its forehead, slamming its head to the ground as its body collapses.

"Wow... it was a dragon..." Neo grins as she walks around it and pets its unconscious form.

"Nono, it is a Wyvern... and that actually makes it better than a dragon for a few key facts... one: wyverns are supposed to be _extinct_. Two, wyverns CAN'T breathe fire or any other special element, only drakes and higher can, and finally, three... wyverns only have one tail..."

This wyvern appears to be special, it appears to have light purple scales and blood red eyes, several spikes frame its head, like the main of a lion, and has two rows of spikes that trail down its spine before splitting to go down each tail, each wing has a single clawed talon at its joint, sort of like a bat's but more purple and scaly.

"Well, what makes it a wyvern, then?" She asks as she observes the two stinger-tipped tails

"The two wings and two legs thing... Drakes and dragons either have four legs and two wings or just four legs... but this... this seems to be special..."

"Sean!" She gasps as she points behind the unconscious beast. "Eggs!"

"Wait... it has eggs?" I ask as I walk over to the nest and look down at the white speckled eggs. "We should bring it and its eggs back to my mother! She will know what to do with them!"

"Or you could just tell her... I really don't think we should move the eggs." Neo suggests.

"Fair." I mumble.

I pull out a crystal ball and wait as it quickly flashes twice, revealing my mother's face. "Do you need something my child?"

"Mom! We found a wyvern! You said those were extinct, right?!" I grin down at the crystal sphere.

She blinks twice. "A wyvern?"

I hold out the orb in front of me, revealing the spiky lizard.

"Oh, well, this is quite a find indeed, I will be there in a few moments."

The orb loses its glow and I put it back in my pocket.

Neo blinks after about ten seconds and looks around the cave. "Sooo when will she-"

***Flash***

She appears beside us with a bright flash that briefly lights up the cave and sends a pulse of wind throughout, then brushes a couple hairs out of her face which was blown around slightly by her entrance. "Well, what do we have here?"

She steps over to the unconscious beast and looks it over. "Interesting... two tails?"

"It also breathed fire at us!" I grin.

"Fire?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "Hn... it is also a fairly nice color..."

"It also seems to have eggs." Neo announces, pointing towards the nest.

"Hmmm..." My mother hums, eyes trailing around the cave as she seems to decide what to do.

She smiles lightly. "Well, I suppose we will have a couple pets now... and it also looks like we might have found our dear Neo's familiar~"

"Wait... really?" The multicolored girl slowly asks. "I thought I was going to get a bat like all of you."

"Not all of us have bats for familiars, you have only seen Sean's and Emilia's, and, well, bats don't exactly live forever, they in fact live around a tenth of a normal human's lifespan... I gave Sean a bat to get a sort of feel for the familiar process, once it dies of old age, we will get him a true familiar that will at least live for a couple hundred years." She explains. "I would have normally done the same with you, but, well, we have four wyvern eggs here, so I thought I might as well take advantage of the situation~"

She kneels down to the parental wyvern. "I remember when wyverns where basically common pests, they were hunted down for their poisons and resilient scales... I am pleased to find that they have evolved from insignificant gnats into something just a bit more special~"

She taps her nails on the back of the dragon. "Hm... its scales are quite a bit stronger than a normal wyvern's... and the fire... I would actually place this above that of even drakes..."

"Wait? It's stronger than a drake? Aren't those lesser dragons?" I ask.

"Drakes cannot actually breathe elements-" she begins.

"THEY CAN'T?!" I ask.

"No, but they are heavily attuned to them, so a fire drake would have a shimmering aura of heat that can easily ignite wood and paper, while an ice drake might freeze whatever comes into contact with it."

"O-Oh." I blink.

She kneels beside the lesser dragon, reaching down to put a hand on its head. "Now, let's fix you why don't we?"

She closes her eyes and seems to cast a spell, but... nothing seems to happen.

Neo and I share glances, then slowly blink as nothing extravagant seems to happen.

We both sensed just how much magic power was put into that spell there, so something should have happened by now...

"Uuuuh... what is she doing?" Neo asks slowly.

"I... don't know." I blink.

After about five minutes, my mother begins moving again, she stands up and brushes off her skirt. "Well, that's just interesting... it appears wyverns have made quite a comeback... they thrive in the deep caves of the Underdark and in volcanos under the control of massive red dragons..."

"What... did you do to it?" I mutter confusedly as the lesser dragon wakes up and shakes its head.

It gazes at my mother's open back, then lowers its head as if to kneel.

"I simply changed up its memories, turning it from a chaotic dragon who only cares about survival, into a calm pet who is fairly patient." She explains as she turns around and pats its head. "Now, let's get your eggs someplace safe, then once they hatch we can finally give you a familiar, Neo~"

"Speaking of familiars..." Neo slowly blinks "What exactly is your familiar, Miss Cassara?"

She covers her mouth and snorts. "Oh, you really wouldn't want to know that."

"It's a giant spider, isn't it?" Neo whimpers.

"I refuse to answer that question on the account that I do not wish to... and to protect your ability to sleep at night." The woman giggles. "But I mean, teeeechnically, it is a demon~"

I slowly blink. "Isn't it a Bebilith?"

"Yes." My mother nods.

"What's a Bebilith?" Neo slowly asks.

"…"

"…"

My mother and I are silent for a couple of seconds.

"Well, why don't we hurry up and get these eggs and their... parent... to our castle, yeah?" I grin.

"Yes, my son, that is indeed a wise decision." My mother nods.

"Wait, what's a Bebili-"

* * *

We finally managed to transport the last of the Wyvern's eggs, my mother named it 'Avry' so it might be a girl... but I honestly can't tell... Avery could also be a boy's name, you never know... or Avwry... I don't know how exactly she decided to spell it.

The wyvern curls up just above its eggs and closes its eyes, blocking out the rest of the world, twin tails swishing ominously behind it.

My mother simply nods. "Well, this should do for now."

"So, what do you two want for dinner?" She asks as she twirls around to look at Neo and I.

"Hmmm." I hum as I tap my chin. "I don't care, really, anything is fine... what about you, Neo?"

The multicolored girl cups her chin and hums once. "Yeah, I'm with Sean, anything is fine, really."

"Dear..." My father makes his presence known as he appears, condensing from a swarm of bats.

"Yes honey?" She hums with a small head tilt. "Do you need something."

"A couple devils have sent word that they wish to meet us, how should I respond?" He asks.

"Tell them to bugger right off, I don't want to get involved with demons... the last time I did that I summoned the aspect of a long-lost demonic god and was forced to kill it."

"The aspect or the god?" Neo whispers to me.

I glance at her and simply shrug. "I dunno."

"Devils, dear." My father sighs.

"Even worse! At least demons are honest about what they want- even if it is 'desire to kill you and consume your flesh' nine times out of ten, devils are manipulative Bastards."

"But, dear, this could be an opportunity to make peace with the-"

"No, it won't be, because as I said, devils are complete _bastards _who only care about themselves, they would try to use us to end their little feud with the stray demons."

"Dear... we are running low on enchanting gems, hell is populated by thousands of castle sized gem dragons, if we make peace with the devils, I can get the requisite materials to transmute gold, silver, platinum, and more importantly the gemstones themselves."

My mother narrows her eyes at him. "_Stagrim Chro_, my dear, you are starting to sound like you wish to sleep outside in the skeleton pit..."

My father sweats slightly.

"But, I'll allow it." My mother finally sighs. "You can make peace with the devils; however, you are to make sure that you, and you alone, will be able to complete their wishes... no adventures to Hell either... you are to stay on this plane, I would _not be happy_ if you decided to visit Hell and got yourself killed."

"Y-Yes dear..." My father nods.

"Good." My mother smiles, her closed eyes being shadowed by her hair. "I'm glad we could _come to an understanding_."

"I-Indeed." My father nods. "I will contact them right away!"

And with that he explodes into a swarm of bats and flutters out of the room.

My mother turns back to us. "Well then, while dinner is being prepared, my children, why don't you go and practice your magic, you were almost at a breakthrough, correct, my childe?"

Neo nods and with a grin, grabs my wrist and runs out of the room. "Come on Sean! Let's fight again!"

* * *

"So... do you like... want me to come at you full force?" I slowly ask.

"Yep." She nods.

"Spells, strength, and everything else?" I continue.

She gives me another nod.

"Why?" I blink.

"Because I want to become stronger! How will I get stronger if you are constantly holding back against me?!" She exclaims, with a fairly large pout, arms crossed over her chest as she lets out a small 'Hmph' at the end.

"…" I'm silent for a moment.

"Alright, I can respect that." I shrug with a slight head tilt as I gaze out towards the wall.

Then I lean forwards, crouching down slightly, and blast forwards at my full speed, catching her briefly off guard as I lunge for her midsection, fist held back.

She smirks suddenly and shatters like glass, then I stop my movement and quickly do a single back-hand-spring to avoid her sudden roundhouse kick as invisibility fades from her body.

She flings her hands forwards, creating a cone of rainbows and sparking lights in an attempt to daze me, but I clench my eyes shut and finish casting the spell I started mid-flip.

Suddenly a massive colorful circle appears on the ground in between us, she widens her eyes as a large form leaps through, it has the head and front legs of an eagle, along with two large brown wings on its back, its rear however, is that of a lion who's tail swishes around wildly.

With a simple roar, it lunges forwards in an attempt to bite Neo, but as it nears, she strikes it with the side of her fist, knocking its head to the side, then she punches it right in the chest with her other hand, causing it to let out a squawk and stumble backwards, its muscles rapidly withering and skin becoming gaunt against its bones, then she opens the fist she just used to punch the griffon and shoots out a ball of fire about the size of a basketball that strikes the half lion-half eagle in the face, blowing its head off entirely and reducing it to simple white motes of light.

She then seems to realize her mistake of taking her eyes off me for an extended period of time... of like two seconds, and quickly snaps her head around to look for me, but it is too late...

My fist rockets towards her face and stops a centimeter from her nose just as she locates me, the force of my attack ruffling her hair and causing her to widen her eyes and take a shaky step backwards.

She lets out a long breath as she closes her eyes, then she opens them with a slight glare. "Why didn't you hit me?!"

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, Neo." I scoff. "Even if you can take it now, I'm not about to shatter your face, that would be like breaking a porcelain vase! You are much too pretty to be horribly disfigured!"

She blushes slightly, the thrum of her heartbeats quickly making themselves known. "You..."

She scratches the back of her head and looks away. "You're such a jerk sometimes... you know that when you say things like that I-I get like this!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cute..." I shrug. "Why do you think I do it?"

She raises her hands and I barely avoid a cone of fire. "Round two it is then!" I mutter as I hop backwards.

'you know... those strange animated tv shows Emilia and I sometimes watched would say... she is a complete- Tsunderriere? No! It was Tsundere! Yeah, that's right- oh... there is another wall of fire coming at me...'

I transform into a swarm of bats and disperse, then reappear about twenty feet above Neo who has her hand raised up to where I am reforming.

I cross my arms as she shoots three oval shaped blasts of force, they rocket towards me and strike my crossed arms, each creating a small dip in my skin that is quickly buffed out by my regeneration.

I land on Neo, but she shatters like glass, causing me to let out a sigh and raise a wall of earth behind me, blocking a ball of fire that fizzles out as it strikes it, then I spin around and punch it, sending a blast of rubble outwards as my fist collapses the wall

She crosses her arms and manages to quite easily tank the watermelon to golf ball sized pieces of rubble, looking no worse for wear and any slight scratches she may have gotten, healed nigh instantaneously.

She uncrosses her arms, only to see my fist hurtling towards her face again, causing her to flinch back as my fist, once more, stops about an inch away from her face.

"Mnnn I almost had you." She grumbles.

"No you didn't..." I hum.

She lets out a sigh. "Want to go again?"

"Hrm... sure, but if you keep fighting me, you might start to get habits in combat, I'm trying to fight differently each time, but eventually I might run out of techniques... not everyone will attack or move like me, so you should try to be slightly more balanced in training." I hum. "If Emilia was here, I suppose you could spar with her a little bit, but I think she would actually hit you..."

"Speaking of Emilia... where... exactly is she?" Neo questions as she walks over to me rolling her shoulders to get any stiffness out.

"Oh, she's back home doing some super-secret training apparently... I really don't know what though." I explain. "The last time I called her she said something ominous like 'I'm going to show you that I won't be left behind!' Then hung up."

"She's talking about your shadow transformation, right?" Neo asks.

"Yeah, probably... I don't really know how to access it yet though..." I mutter. "Well, I can do this..."

The shadows under me flow upwards, ingulfing my body in a thick aura of shadow that flickers upwards like a torch's flame.

"Woooah!" She exclaims as she inches closer, observing the flickering shadows.

"I mean, this is easy... I just don't actually get any power boost from doing this and I sort of look silly..." I sigh as I rub a hand through my hair, dispelling the aura. "I mean... I could probably use it as a shield by hardening the shadows when they are like that... but that's about it."

Neo slowly blinks at me, then looks down at my shadow, then looks back to me. "THAT'S IT!"

"Hn?" I hum.

"Vampires can control shadows, right?" She slowly asks.

"Yeah, it's our own sort of magic system, making use of what's there and creating elements." I nod.

"Now, what if, I put a controllable shadow UNDERNEATH an illusion." She grins, her insane idea of making physical illusions seemingly one step closer to reality.

"I mean, it technically won't be a physical illusion spell anymore, and would take a bit of time to master controlling two things at once, but... it's definitely a step in the right direction." I mutter, her idea finally setting in as I only just have thought of the possibilities. "OH WOW! That actually sounds SUPER useful! If you can figure out how to do it, you would definitely be a force to be reckoned with!"

"C-Can we start trying this right now?" She asks.

"Hmm." I hum as I tilt my head. "Sure, why not... ill summon something for you to try and copy, then after you manage to make a shadow version of it, you can try and control it."

I hold out my hand and create a small portal, then slithering through it comes a small green viper about three feet long.

I let out a few long pants of exhaustion as it coils up and stays there. "Alright- ***Huff*** Try to copy this."

"Sean... why do you look so tired?" She slowly asks

"I made it permanent." I explain.

"Wait... it's possible to do that?!" She asks.

"Yeah." I sigh as I go and sit down at the edge of our little training area. "It takes a lot out of me though..."

The snake coils up in front of Neo, its amber eyes and angular head staring right at her.

Neo holds out her hands and briefly channels the power of her new vampiric heritage... and creates a flat line of shadow on the ground.

It's not a physical shadow... it's as if she just cast a long shadow in the dirt.

We were probably going to be here a while...

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being a little short, Sean started teaching Neo and I realized about half way through the lesson it was EASILY over 1000 words and not even a third done with it so I move it to the next chapter. Annnyways, I hope you all had a great week! I will see you all later! (And next week, we might get to see some aftermath of Sean's little freak out, but not in the way you are probably thinking)**


	8. Chapter 8 Maidens and Magic

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

About thirty minutes of trial and error, desperately trying to mimic my summoned snake, Neo has created a line of shadows... not very snake-like, as it looks just like a black rope- but it is better than the flat surface of shadows it started out as.

She twists her hands and gets the shadow to coil up, but it clings to itself and makes a circle instead of a spiral, causing her to let out a fairly loud growl.

"Hey," I call out. "You'll eventually get it... when I was younger it took me about four hours of constant work to perfect a blade of shadow, even more time to be able to create one quickly... you are trying to do something much more complex than a sword, so of course it would take time."

"Yeah, yeah." She sighs, pouting cutely.

The circle of darkness quickly rolls in the dirt of our training field for about a minute or two until it is a long line again, then she tries once more to coil it up like the snake.

It snaps together once more, turning back into a circle, looking like a black wheel of cheese suddenly appeared in front of her.

She just sighs and walks over to me, roll of shadows following behind as it slides across the floor, then she just sits down beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder as she holds out her hands again, using her ability to control shadows to roll the shadow back into a line.

"So... your father's dealing with Devils? What are they like?" She asks.

"Well... I don't actually know much about Devils, besides the fact that mother is horribly racist to them... beyond that... I mean, I expect leathery wings, spade-tipped tails and horns~ if I remember correctly, my mother said that they were 'Durable bastards' once before she went into one of her devil rants... so they must be pretty strong?" I shrug as I slowly wrap an arm around her midsection.

"Hm..." She hums as the shadows finally reach their line shape again. "What about dragons? What's the deal with those? Your father said there were... gem dragons? Are those like-"

"Made out of gemstones like Diamonds and Sapphires?" I ask. "Yes."

"How does that even work?" She slowly asks, briefly glancing away from her shadow manipulating to raise an eyebrow.

"Hn..." I hum as I tilt my head, using my other hand to tap my chin. "Well, I assume they are sort of like a golem... but... not? I heard that they grow like normal dragons, but their bodies are made out of gemstones so are they just absorbing magic to create more gemstones as they grow older? Or are their gemstones technically alive?"

I scratch my chin. "Well, I also heard that they were a sort of pet project by the devils until they broke out of their testing facilities and multiplied... somehow. The devils apparently made them using both metallic dragon blood and chromatic dragon blood, so they are sort of abominations if I am going to be honest... then they somehow gained psychic powers... and a bit of devil magic so I think there is also a bit of devil blood in there somewhere."

Neo grimaces slightly. "They sound like they are in constant pain."

"Well, that would explain their insatiable blood lust..." I hum "Gem dragons are known to be even more hostile and angry than even red dragons... and those make volcanos erupt when they wake up just because they didn't get as much sleep as they wanted... then they promptly fall back to sleep not even a decade later."

"Why would ANYONE make something like that?" She asks.

"Why does anyone do anything?" I shrug. "They were probably bored or just wanted to make a weapon of mass destruction."

She is silent for a moment. "Sean, can you give me a brief summary on dragons? I'm getting confused at the fact you make them sound like gods... yet Emilia's older sister has one as a pet."

"Well." I mutter. "They basically are gods."

Neo twitches as the 'snake' she is making snaps into a circle, but not a complete circle, just the outline, so she must be doing something right then she looks over at me with a slightly spooked looking 'are you actually serious' expression. "W-What?"

"Would you like a brief explanation, medium, or long?" I hum.

"Well, what's the difference between brief and medium?" She asks, gaze straying from her snake hoop and into my eyes.

"Well, brief, I tell just tell you about the three types of dragons and what they look like, medium I go into detail about the different colors of dragons and their weaknesses... and long is... well I could probably go on and on about dragons, so you should probably pick either brief or medium." I explain.

"Can you give me an explanation that is somewhere in the middle of brief and medium?" She asks.

"Hmmm..." I hum as I look off. "Sure, give me a second to organize my thoughts."

I slowly nod as I hold out my hand and a small line of shadows appears in my hands, then using it as a stick I quickly scratch out a dragon with four legs and two wings on its back into the dirt. "This is a chromatic dragon, they are creations of the dark god- ***Cough*** much like vampires ***Cough***\- they are slightly evil, however there are some exceptions when it comes to evil-ness- ***Cough*** much like vampires ***Cough***\- but, basically, Chromatic dragons come in all colors of the rainbow, be it Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purp- no, wait... not purple... but there is a Grey and a Black."

"Alright... I am with you so far..." She murmurs.

"Chromatic dragons have varying strength ranging from brown dragons who can barely be classified as dragons, they have small wings and have intelligence barely more than a dog... to red dragons who steadily reach the demi-god status before they die." I explain. "Their 'Strength Tier' list- as I like to call it- goes Brown, White, Grey, Black, Yellow, Green, Blue, and finally, Red."

"Emilia's family has some sort of contract with an ancient white dragon, and as a sign of good faith, I am fairly certain the dragon gave her sister one of its children to have as a familiar."

"Aren't white dragons fairly weak then?" Neo asks, shadow illusions briefly forgotten in favor of learning about the dragons.

"Nonono. Kill that thought right this second, I say that brown dragons are barely dragons, but there is a HUUUGE gap between the brown dragons and the white dragons, a great wrym brown dragon- as in, the oldest age any dragon can get- has the mental functions of a human TODDLER, at most they could cause a small sand-storm in the deserts they reside, a white dragon on the other hand has the same- if not more- brain capacity of the great wyrm brown dragon as a WYRMLING- or the youngest dragons can ever be outside the egg... white dragons are basically ice dragons, and the older ones can conjure massive blizzards to disguise their white bulky forms and can drop icebergs on things from miles up... brown dragons CANT actually fly, they can only glide.

"…"

"So, basically Neo, if a dragon can fly and is smarter than a toddler, they will just fly around much faster than we can, bombarding large swathes of land with their breath attacks- which they have developed their own magic system for called 'meta-breath' to alter said breath weapons- only to then fly up out of reach waiting for it to recharge."

"You know a surprising amount about dragons..." Neo whispers.

"Well, I thought dragons were pretty cool, so I absorbed any knowledge I could find about them like a sponge." I shrug.

"White dragons breath large cones of ice and are CRIPPLINGLY weak to fire, so if you fight one, kill it with fire..."

"Grey dragons are some sort of ancient variant all chromatic dragons were made from, their breath attacks turn things to stone, but my mother said they were nearly extinct several thousand years ago, so they have probably died out in the however many years it has been since dragons became legend." I hum. "Next are black dragons who live in swamps and can breathe underwater, they are immune to all acid attacks and have no real vulnerabilities, they also can spit long streams of acid like a water hose."

"Next are yellow who are immune to any and all types of electricity, they also can breathe out electric 'Bombs' which home in on anything that is made of metal... they don't have any vulnerabilities per-say, but they don't do well against earth magic and lightning rods." I nod as I continue on. "Green dragons live in forests, sometimes having packs of feral druids worshiping them, and can breathe out cones of corrosive gas that can melt people in seconds... but they are actually one of the nicer variants of evil dragons, they take good care of the forests they live in and sometimes made pacts with kingdoms exchanging their protection for wealth."

"The next strong are blue dragons who can launch giant lightning bolts from their mouth and tend to live at the tops of peaks away from humanity... their presence is so powerful, that older ones actually alter the air-space around their homes to be constant storms."

"Then, as I said earlier, red dragons live in volcanos, breathe fire, and are immune to literally all fire attacks... so they are VERY powerful."

"Alright..." She slowly nods "Now what?"

"Next are metallic dragons which are sort of just long snakey dragons without wings, but they can still fly, they seem to be a 'good' type of dragon, but don't let that fool you, metallic dragons are actually WORSE than chromatic dragons! as we are basically creatures of darkness they won't even give it a second thought before killing us!" I exclaim as I draw a quick long-bodied horned dragon. "Though, they do tend to help humans more than their counterparts, but they still like to collect treasures... there are two types of metallic dragons, the precious metal dragons, and the 'war-metal dragons'."

"Of the precious metal dragons they have Copper, Brass, Bronze, Silver, Gold, then Platinum, their levels of strength growing in that order... with the war metal dragons, it goes Nickel, Cobalt, Iron, Chromium, Steel, Tungsten, Mithril, and Adamantine... now, the war metal dragons ACTUALLY look like chromatic dragons, unlike their precious metal brothers, and well, they tend to be more neutral than both of the dragon types, so they do whatever benefits them most..." I state with a small head tilt as I think on the next thing to cover. "Precious metal dragons actually have two breath weapons, I don't know the specifics on each type, but it can range from electricity and slowing gas, to fire and sleeping gas... but the war metal dragons seemingly only have one type of breath weapon, like super-heated sparks or oil, but are physically stronger than the other Metallic dragons."

"And gem dragons?" She asks.

"Oh... well, I don't actually know all too much about their hierarchy, so I can't really explain much about it, but I do know that diamond dragons are supposed to be the strongest, and that they are even stronger than Red and Platinum dragons."

"Hm..." She mumbles. "Alright... then..."

I stand up, causing Neo to let out a small whine of protest, but she eventually lets me go. "Ooooh I wonder if we can teach our new wyverns meta-breath! That would be so cool!"

"What is... meta-breath exactly?" She asks with a small pout, a little disappointed that I moved.

"Dragons can use Meta-Breath to alter their breath weapons in exchange for increasing their recharge times... so let's say a yellow dragon decides to use meta-breath as it launches an electricity bomb at you, it's electricity will stick to you like glue after it makes contact and continues to zap you even after it should have lost power, sort of like that 'napalm' stuff humans made." I explain. "They can do many things, changing a bolt of electricity or a line of acid into a cone of sparks or corrosive spittle, make the breath weapons even stronger, my father once said a dragon can ANIMATE their breath weapons into powerful elementals under their control!"

She slowly blinks. "Alright... that sounds fairly powerful."

I pout and sit down again. "I want a dragon familiar but I'm probably never going to get one."

Neo pats my back. "It will be fiiine, we live like... forever, right? You will probably get one eventually~"

"Yeah, yeah..." I sigh.

"What's the point with getting a familiar anyway?" Neo slowly asks.

"Well, familiars are great assets, the stronger you are, the stronger they get, and in some situations, the stronger the familiar is, the stronger you are, but that really only applies for dragons... so Emilia's sister is probably going to be one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist in a couple hundred years... at least until something like a tenth-generation vampire appears..." I explain as I lean back slightly. "hm... I wonder if I am going to live long enough to see that."

"Wait, just how much stronger do familiars get?" Neo slowly asks.

"Hmm... you know the normal strength of a bat, Right?" I question.

"Yeah, not much, right?" She answers with a small smile, heterochromatic pupils drawn to my form, each more slanted than they used to be, each with a slight tinge of red that barely peeks out.

"Well, you know that time I summoned five wolves against you?" I hum as I reach out a brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Y-Yeah." She stutters from the intimate contact.

"My bat familiar could probably smash it's little body through one of those only using a little magic to empower itself." I smile as I gaze up to the dark roof.

"…"

"So, basically while a normal bat would repeatedly bump into a window like a moth going for a candle's flame, mine would go through it like a rock." I clarify.

"o-oooh"

"Children, the unseen servants have nearly finished your dinner." My mother calls into the room.

"Sweet!" I grin as I instantly hop up, glancing down at this still sitting Neo. "Race you!"

I am already about thirty feet away by the time she processes what I have done. "YOU CHEATED!"

Then she hops up and chases after me.

* * *

**Pov: ? (Sometime in the past)**

***Beep***

***Beep***

***Beep***

***Beep***

"Hn..." I grunt as I slowly and painfully open my eyes. "W-Where the hell am I?"

"OH MY GODS! HE'S AWAKE!" A cheerful girl voice exclaims to my left.

"S-Sum?" I ask as I look around the room to see my team sitting down, wincing at the sterilized white and blaring light of the room. "What happened?"

"You got fucked up." My sister deadpans in her normal stoic snark.

I immediately sit up with wide eyes... and that wasn't a good decision apparently because my body wants to kill me.

I wheeze as a wave of pain strikes me, my ribs are probably broken- or at the very least, cracked- and I have several bandages wrapped around my arms and chest.

Tai, who also has bandages around his chest, looks over to me with a slightly dull look, his normal humor seemingly dried up. "Yeah... that bitch packed a wallop... I'm lucky my aura only gave out as I went through the window..."

I let out a sigh and lean my head back. "Alright, how long was I out?"

"Just a day!" Summer grins. "From what Rave told me, you got smacked through a stone wall, so I'm surprised you woke up after just a good night's rest."

"You seem cheerful." I scoff.

"How could I not be?" She hums. "I just had something WONDERFUL confirmed!"

"And what exactly would that be?" I ask with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing~" she hums.

"Alright... if you aren't going to tell us, I guess I should move on to the next point... WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING THAT _DEMON_?!"

"I wouldn't call it fighting..." Raven sighs. "She beat all three of us... effortlessly..."

"I-I was doing something extremely important!" Summer defends.

"And what _pray tell_ where you doing?" I ask, a little venom dripping into my voice.

"Watching the kid kill the angel." She mutters.

"So, you basically left us to fight those undead while you whipped out the popcorn and watched a fucking child punch some winged freak around?" I growl.

"…"

"Fucking lucky... that sounds pretty kick ass..." I mutter.

Raven looks over to our diminutive leader. "So. You said you would tell us the important thing after Qrow woke up... so you wouldn't have to repeat it... so spill it."

"Not here!" Summer hisses, quickly hopping to her feet in order to find some sort of nurse to check me out of this place and return the team to our room.

* * *

"Alright, Sum, what was soooo important that you had to drag us back here to tell us." I scoff as I gently lay down on my bed with crossed arms.

"You'll see in a second~" she hums as she crouches beside my bed and reaches... under it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Looking for something." She responds with her normal chipper attitude.

"Well stop it." I growl.

"Oooh don't get so defensive, Qrow, we already found your porn mags~" the cloaked girl hums as she drags out a large cardboard square.

"W-WHAT?!" I shout.

"Hn, yeah... you were never that good at hiding stuff were you... I mean, really, a shoebox with a false WOODEN bottom?" My sister scoffs. "Why would a cardboard box have a fucking wooden bottom?"

"And let's not talk about how you had so many the box wouldn't even hold shoes anymore~" she continues, leaving me slightly flustered.

"AAALLLRIIIIGHT!" Summer exclaims as she sets up the piece of cardboard on an easel.

It is crisscrossed with colored yarn, large pins keeping them stuck to the cardboard, where the pins are there appears to be... status sheets that appear to be roughly cut out of a book or something along with pictures.

"What... are we looking at?" Raven slowly mutters.

Summer taps the cardboard with a stick she found as if she was giving a presentation. "I think it is about time to figure out what the HECK happened last Saturday!"

"…"

"Is this what you were doing all night in the library last night?" Raven deadpans.

"I refuse to answer that question as I don't want to!" Summer hums. "But anyway, I have prepared a slight presentation to try and determine what exactly went on at o-twelve hundred, Saturday!"

"T-" Raven pauses and inhales, rubbing her face with her hands. "It... wasn't twelve o-clock, Summer."

"IRRELIEVENT!" Summer snaps as she slaps the board.

She turns her back to Rave, Tai, and I and points to the board. "It all started as we left the theater, some dude-o with wings s-stabbed a little girl..."

Summer takes a brief moment of pause to frown.

"Yeah. We were there." I scoff.

"This set one of her friends into a rage where he blindly attacked the stabber, only to get stabbed himself."

She points to a side diagram with the picture of an angel that looks like it was ripped straight from a coloring book with white wings colored black with sharpie. "To start off with, it appears that an angel was responsible for the stabbings, he had feathered wings, could use light powers- which I assume all angels can do- but the only problem is, an angel has no reason to do this... they are supposed to be kind hearted and protectors of the innocent! Not bloodthirsty murderers!"

"Summer, you seriously think that guy was an angel." Raven deadpans.

"Not just ANY angel, blunt partner of mine, but a social outcast angel, one who has been cast out from heaven due to their misdeeds, a FALLEN angel!"

"Hm... cool, seems legit... except for one tiny detail..." I scoff as I lean back. "THEY DON'T FUCKING EXIST!"

Summer holds up a hand and wags her finger as if to say 'nonono'. "Ababa, silence peon, that brings me to another thing, the child himself!"

She points to a poorly drawn stick figure with leathery wings and a black aura around it. "This child, clearly isn't your AVERAGE everyday child, considering the fact he not only survived being stabbed through the chest, but seemingly unlocked a transformation and regenerated from the wound!"

She points to a couple pieces of yarn. "I have managed to find a couple myths and legends about creatures having his capabilities, but I haven't really found anything that is one hundred percent accurate to what he has shown."

"But." She hums. "So far, after a while of searching and thinking, I have guessed that he- in fact- might be a devil!"

"A devil?" Raven snorts. "You do know you sound absolutely ridiculous right now, correct?"

"No, no." Summer scoffs. "It makes sense! Devils are known to have leathery wings, spade-tipped tails and horns, but, what if that wasn't actually correct? Just some sort of myth brought around by an animation or picture of a devil that had those features? So far, the child has shown, quite a bit that proves this theory! The first: Leathery wings! The second: Magic! And the third: it would make sense for the angel to actually attack him then, even if he was doing nothing wrong! They are supposed to be natural enemies, so for an angel- especially a fallen one- to attack a child in the open like that isn't that out of the ordinary!"

"Magic?" Raven laughs. "You really think _magic_ exists?!"

Summer gives Raven a deadpan look. "Well, how would YOU explain that, Rave? His ability to control shadows, his capability to launch lightning bolts out of his hands, his _GOSH DARN_ **NECROMANCY**?!"

Raven snaps her mouth shut.

"And, well, that brings me to another point, his Necromancy..." Summer states as she points to a picture of one of those lizard things that attacked Raven, this time not actually rotten or missing a wing. "It was clearly a Wyvern... a lesser dragon that can't breathe fire, but has a powerful venom stored in its stinger."

I lean forwards slightly and narrow my eyes at the picture, spying numbers and a bit of a status sheet beneath it. "Did you... cut that out of a Maiden's and Magic monster manual?"

"…" she is silent for a moment as she processes the question.

"Whaaat?" Summer asks. "That would be ridiculous! Why would I carve up a perfectly good book just to make a presentation?!"

"…" then she is silent for another moment.

"I simply printed out that page while I was in the library and cut up that copy." She continues.

"…" the silence is deafening as Raven and I thoroughly judge her.

"You are basing all of your theory on Maidens and Magic?" I deadpan.

"Not JUST Maidens and Magic, Qrow!" She scoffs. "You see, after that boy's sister hopped out of the sky, c-crushing the head of that angel, she looked to me and called me a 'Silver eyed monster'."

She points to a corner where she has a picture of herself with silver paint covering her eyes. "So, I have deduced that my eyes grant me some sort of special power to kill grimm and other unholy things like those old stories about how grimm flee in terror at the mere sight of a silver eyed warrior!"

Raven leans back with a snort. "So, what? You can shoot lasers out of your eyes or some shit?"

I let out a long sigh. "Look, Summ, you make some good points, Wyverns might have existed at _some point_ in the past, but to think that angels exist let alone devils-"

"Vampires." Taiyang whispers.

"Hn?" I hum as I look over to him. "You say something buddy?"

"They were vampires..." He whispers slightly louder. "That woman bit that girl... and drained all of her blood from her body the only supernatural creature known to do that... is a vampire."

I look over to him with a raised eyebrow. "You are seriously buying this supernatural cra-"

Summer gasps. "Oh my gosh! That makes so much more sense than devils! Vampires are known to be shadow creatures! They are really pale, red eyes, technically undead..."

She pauses for a moment and mutters under her breath. "But vampires can't go in the sunlight?"

She dashes over to her bed then pulls a book out from under it and quickly flicks through it. "Vampires... vampires... vampi- ah, here we are... Dhampires or half vampries can go in the sunlight... that doesn't make sense though... according to Tai, the mother was a vampire- thus would have to be a full vampire in order to-"

Summer inhales slightly. "Oh right... the girl... ah well, she and the boy were clearly friends, so she is probably fine."

"SHE'S DEAD SUMM." Tai snaps.

"Pfft- you think she is dead?" Summer scoffs. "When vampires drain a creature of their blood, they come back as vampire spawn."

I let out a sigh and rub my face. "That 'Why would I slay the savior of my son' comment is making a lot more sense..."

"Summer, that book won't always be right!" Tai snaps again.

"It hasn't led me astray yet." She shrugs. "The zombies have damage reduction against bludgeoning attacks and the skeletons had DR against slashing and piercing attacks."

"Besides, those zombie wyverns had stingers, the monster manual said that wyverns have venom." She hums. "AHA!"

"Vampire lord- oh... oh no..." She whispers.

"What is it Summ." I sigh.

"Vampire lords- and vampires in general have regeneration, ridiculously increased physical abilities, can dominate people with their eyes or voice-"

I freeze at that last point.

"Vampire lords can change the weather... stay in the sunlight with only a slight penalty to stats," She continues on. "Have telekinesis, can become literally any animal below twelve hit-dice- but those probably don't exist so they can become like _any_ animal, can call a horde of bats, wolves, or giant bats to their aid-"

"We get it, Summer." Raven growls. "Vampires exist. Whoop-tee-fucking-doo... what the fuck are we supposed to do then, hm? Qrow already got himself dominated by that woman and told her the secrets of aura... plus she snapped my sword by merely twisting her hand... that was dust-infused FOLDED steel! It took a deathstalker's claw to snap it last time!"

Summer sighs and closes the book. "We can't do anything... that boy was clearly ALSO a vampire lord, definitely a lot weaker than that woman from the sound of it, but able to withstand the sunlight."

I let the back of my head thump against the headboard of my bed as I lean back. "Are we _seriously_ going with the vampire thing? Is that our actual explanation?"

"Mn." Tai grumbles, still sounding a little depressed that an innocent child was 'killed' on his watch.

"Yep!" The cheerful one hums.

"It's sounds absolutely retarded, but... there's no other damn options at this point... that lady had no aura, but still showed SEVERAL semblance-like abilities." Raven sighs, then gets a slightly thoughtful look on her face that progresses into a full-blown slightly-feral grin. "Hey summer, what exactly is the boost to a vampire's 'stats' in that game?"

Summer, blinks and seems to get excited at the fact that her self-proclaimed bestie is showing interest in her favorite game. "It says here that they get like a plus six to strength!"

"And that is... good?" Raven asks.

"Well, the max you can ever start out with before any modifiers is eighteen, but one of the barbarian-esque races only gets a plus four to strength, but they get penalties to their mental stats... vampires on the other hand get bonuses to all of their stats, the second highest being Charisma and Dexterity which get a plus four bonus!"

"And that's not taking into account the vampire lord which gets DOUBLE the bonuses of a normal vampire!" She continues with a grin, muttering under her breath a "ohoho I know what my next character is going to be!"

I look at Raven again who seems to be seriously considering hunting that boy down and doing whatever she can to get him to bite her neck.

I should probably get her off that train of thought before she gets too invested in it... but eh... the brat's mom bitchslapped me through a house, he can handle brief sexual harassment from my sister.

Until he snaps and kills her...

Yeah, no, I'm going to have a little talk with her...

I pause as I realize something. "Hey... wait a minute... how exactly is that Maidens and Magic monster manual so accurate? The wyverns are one thing, a skeleton could have been found or something and it was just lost to time... but the vampire thing... do you think... that... the creator of Maidens and Magic is a supernatural creature?"

"…" Summer slowly blinks, then flips the pages to the front of the book... where she looks at an autograph... she had a signed copy apparently.

"Sally F. Dragoon." She murmurs.

"…"

"OH MY FUCKING GODS"

Everyone in the room violently flinches at Summer's sudden curse.

"DRAGOON?! HOW COULD I NOT SEE THIS BEFORE?!" She shrieks.

She inhales deeply. "Going to the movies day before yesterday was the best decision of my life!"

She ACTUALLY SQUEALS and hugs the book.

I don't think any of us have the heart to tell her it could just be a name...

* * *

**Heeey looks like 'the gang' figured it out! And through remnant's D&d at that! **

**I just woke up as I write this, so I am not in a very talkative mood, so here, have this. i hope you enjoy it... i'm pretty proud of the way i made team STRQ play off each other's personality**


	9. Chapter 9 Devilish Douchebags

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

A solid black viper coils itself up, then slowly slithers forwards, it strikes at the air, then coils its body back up.

"I think you are getting its movements down..." I hum as I watch the snake's head peer around, looking for a fictional target.

It has been maybe a week since Neo started training her 'shadow illusions' and it is coming along nicely! She can make a snake shaped object, and can use it to attack, requiring quite a bit of focus on her part, but she is definitely doing a good job... she managed to make its attack deal more damage than a regular snakebite even without access to venom, basically when she makes it clamp down on something- and even then her shadow snake appears to be several times stronger than an average viper- she can make the teeth move and spin like one of those chainsaws humans use to cut down trees, so it is REALLY powerful!

The downside is, like I said, it requires a good deal of focus to make it move at the moment, so she is left basically defenseless as she commands it.

I reach down and touch it, revealing that it is silky smooth, no bumps and ridges besides the angular arrow-shaped head.

"Hn... do you want to start working on the scales? It doesn't feel like a real viper does."

"Yeah... I know..." She pouts slightly as she runs her hand down the length of the viper, she winces as she realizes just how much work she still has to do.

"ooor you could try and layer an illusion over it and do the scales later~" I shrug. "It doesn't really matter and I suppose having the illusion just over your shadow beast will allow you to trace the scales of the illusion."

She tilts her head. "Do I even really need the scales?"

"Hm... well for combat, probably not, it would probably be easier to control if you didn't have to worry about thousands of little scales and how they move when the body turns certain ways... but in the case where it has to look and feel real, you should probably do it..."

"I mean, who exactly would notice a snake not having accurate scales as it's eating their face." I shrug.

She slowly nods. "Alright... I'm going to try it now..."

She holds out a hand and the black shadow construct is replaced with a green viper with amber eyes, it slithers around, black featureless body sometimes slipping out past the illusion.

"It's not perfect... but you'll get it... I know you will." I hum.

"Sean, Neo my childe," my mother hums as she makes her presence known both of us. "Stagrim is going to have a couple devils around the house for his little meeting, so I am staying in here because I do not trust myself to _not _kill them if they dare make even a slight misstep... have you made any progress on your shadow illusions, dear?"

Neo looks over to her and nods once with a grin. "Yeah! I'm trying to put an illusion over it right now!"

"That's nice." My mother smiles. "I am really pleased with your progress!"

She wordlessly walks away and with a wave of her hand, creates a chair made of earth and gently sits in it, then she reaches into a small bag and pulls out a book much larger than said coin-pouch sized bag and starts reading.

I look to Neo and just shrug then we go back to what we were doing.

* * *

"Is this perhaps a training ground?" A voice asks the open air, causing Neo and I to freeze and slowly look to the door to see a man with short red hair standing next to my father, and beside him a boy, maybe twenty or so years old in appearance, also with red hair.

My mother looks up from her book and narrows her eyes.

I have an incredible urge to punch both of them in the face this very second because of the aura of smugness that radiates from them.

"Ah, you must be Cassandra~ pleasure to meet you~" the older one hums as he steps forwards. "I am Igared Cryonis, head of the Baron family, Cryonis, and this is my son, Rigan, heir to my name."

My mother interlaces her fingers and holds her hands just in front of her mouth with her elbows on the armrests of her stone throne. "A pleasure." She hums with what could appear to be a smile, but underneath it is clearly a scowl.

It appears that the younger devil has noticed us and slowly makes his way over.

He smiles, practically ignoring me and looking to Neo. "Hello, my name is Rigan Cryonis, what is your name?"

Now that he is closer, I can tell that he is much younger, about sixteen, and nearing about 5'8 so I have to look up at him just by quite a bit. He has red hair, much like his father, except a little shorter and parted down the middle, he has deep piercing blue eyes and wears a tucked white shirt that looks like something a nobleman would wear under a coat.

"N-Neo?"

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl~" he hums as he reaches down to gently grasp her hand and tries to pull it up to his mouth- only for her to pull it out of his grip and take a step behind me as she brushes off her hand with slightly narrowed eyes.

His eyebrow twitches slightly.

"It would be such a shame to allow one as beautiful as yourself to rot here~ why don't you leave this place, come with me, and I can make all of your dreams come true."

"Devils have a thing called a peerage, it is a thing based off chess that allows us to go out and find people in the world, then recruit them, turning them into a devil and granting them abilities depending on the piece used, but, above all else, you would gain life! You could become a living creature and truly live by my side!" He grins, holding out his hands to his sides.

"Why would I ever want to go with someone I just met?" Neo scoffs from behind me, I myself am trying my damnedest to burn a hole through this guy's forehead with my gaze alone.

He huffs and brushes his knuckles down the front of his shirt. "Well, I see what happens when I try to be nice to a _lesser species_."

"Tch." He scoffs as he turns away.

'calm... I am calm... father would be disappointed if I killed him... so I shouldn't kill him... be nice, Sean, I. Must. Not. Kill. Him.'

"What an utterly worthless girl. Hn. This was all just a waste of time." He continues with a slight glare over his shoulder. "That bitch should have been on her hands and knees praising me for offering up a spot on my peerage, Hmph, I suppose I could always ask father to make one of the conditions that she joins m-"

He freezes, hand on his chin, as my own clenches around his forearm.

'when did I get over here?!' I mentally shriek before pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I had already started, so I can't really stop, now can I?

"Apologize." I growl.

"W-What?" He laughs. "You think YOU have the right to order me?"

"Tell her that you are sorry." I restate, this time using smaller words that might seep into his thick skull. "Or _else_."

"Or else what?" He snorts. "Honestly, you lesser beings are so sensitive."

"I will not have utter trash like you speak poorly about _my_ Neo." I state, this time emotion leaving my voice as I start thinking about my next two or three moves.

"Tch- you little-" he pulls his other hand around and points the palm at my face, a red orb of energy forming in it briefly before shooting it at me point blank.

***Pop***

I disappear before it touches my face, reappearing on the other side of him with my own hand raised, palm facing out to the side of his head.

He slowly turns his head to look at me in the corner of his vision, his eyes widening at the fact I teleported without any movements or vocalization, also probably the fact that purple sparks are coalescing into a small ball of electricity just in front of my palm.

"SEAN!" My father snaps causing me to falter briefly.

"STAGRIM!" My mother growls at him. "LET THE BOY DO WHAT HE WANTS!"

I smile lightly at my mother's words.

***CRACK***

A bolt of lightning arcs out from my open palm, smashing into the wall in the distance, only barely missing the teenaged devil as he drops to the floor, my brief pause giving him just enough time to avoid death.

He swings his hand towards me, creating a cone of demonic fire, but I once more teleport, this time just above him where I do a small spin and send my foot crashing into the ground right where his chest was seconds before, as he had immediately started rolling as soon as he launched his attack.

I point a finger upwards and a single blade of shadow appears floating just above, tip pointed at him as he desperately tries to get to his feet again.

"S-Sean! Don't k-kill him!" Neo calls out to me.

'your contribution has been noted.'

His wings pop out of his back as he floats up and away from the blade of shadow as it imbeds itself in the dirt floor, the force causing a brief puff of dust and dirt to pelt his white shirt.

***Pop***

I appear above him, my foot slamming into his back just between his shoulder blades, then with a simple follow-through, I launch him downwards at high speeds.

***CRASH***

His body forms a small crater in the loose dirt, I look down at my handiwork with a small smile and float down, landing in front of him with crossed arms. "Are you ready to apologize yet?"

His hand snaps up and grabs my ankle and he look up as I don't seem to really react. "AHAHAH YOU FOOL! I JUST USED OUR CLAN'S TRAIT ON YOU! YOU CAN'T MOVE, NOW CAN YOU?!"

* * *

**Pov: elsewhere**

"Ah yes, its all coming together!" I grin as I look down at the sheet of paper I am filling in.

I look to the left to see my monster manual. "Now I just need to add in the racial immunities and such!"

"No con score... check... Not subject to critical hits... nonlethal damage, ability drain or energy drain... seems about right..."

"Immunity to poison, sleep effects, _paralysis_, stunning, disease, and death effects..."

"aha!" I quietly exclaim. "Chrissy the loli vampire is complete!"

I look down as I realize something. "Wait a friggin second... I'm... not on Patch anymore... I... don't have a maidens and magic group..."

I let out a shuddering gasp. "W-Well, maybe I can find one in vale? O-or maybe I can convince Qrow and the others to play?!"

I slowly nod. "Yes! Of course! I'll become a dm!"

I grin as I look up at the ceiling, letting out an evil laugh. "MUAHAHAH!"

"SHHH!" I am shushed by an old woman sitting behind a desk reading a book.

"S-Sorry Mrs Gundy!" I hiss.

* * *

I raise my hand and scratch my eyebrow, causing the devil at my feet to let out a small squeak of. "w-what?"

I hold out a hand and allow more electricity to form.

"S-Sean!" Neo exclaims. "D-Don't kill him!"

"Oh, right..." I sigh.

The lightning bolt I was casting slowly dies in my hand as I teleport again, this time appearing on his back with a foot in between the devil's wings, I quickly crouch down and wrap my hands around them, near the base.

"Say you are sorry." I hum as my grip tightens slightly.

"Ngh-" he shifts and moves around, trying to throw me off.

"I can and will rip off your wings. Now say you are sorry... if I have to repeat myself one more time, I'm killing you, even if it means I'll have to deal with Neo's pouting for a couple of days."

I use the foot not on his back to turn him so he is facing Neo, taking a brief moment to look over at my parents to see a massive rift beside my mother, protruding out of it, is a sharp scythe-esque blade held at the chest of the adult devil, now, don't let that fool you, the blade is EASILY about five times as long as the man is tall, and has the thickness of a grapefruit... as a cutting weapon...

"I-I'M SORRY!" The teen shrieks. "J-JUST GET THIS LITTLE PSYCHOPATH OFF ME!"

'Psychopath? Even after I went through all that work to keep you alive? That's rude.'

I look up. "Do you forgive him?"

"It w-was just words, Sean, there's no need to k-kill him o-over it!" She exclaims

"Do you forgive him?" I repeat.

"Y-Yes?" She slowly says, more as a question than an answer.

"Good. because I don't."

***Crunch***

I twist my hands downwards, causing the bones in his wings to shatter and pop.

"AAAAAG-"

I wordlessly hop off him and kick him in the ribs, sending his body flying across the room where he lands in a heap in front of his father.

"YOU BASTARD!" The man roars. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"Shhhh." My mother shushes. "You are lucky that my son decided to let him to live... the real question is 'am I nice enough to let the both of you live?'… and I will say, if you keep throwing around rude words like that, I might not~"

"Now... here is how this is going to go, alright?" She hums with a large, sickeningly sweet smile. "You are going to give my dear Stagrim whatever he wants, and I will let the both of you live! How does that sound?"

"W-WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!" The man roars.

"Hmmm well, I suppose it would be the fact that _I'm stronger than you_. Buuuut a close second would be this blade at your neck." She smirks, then she briefly looks over to me. "Sean, can you please take Neo somewhere else for a minute~"

"Alllllright?" I ask as I slowly walk over to Neo. "My mother doesn't want us here, apparently, sooo want to go to my room?"

"O-Okay..." She whispers.

We walk out of the large dirt floored room and close the door behind us just as my mother interlocks her fingers and places them under her chin, elbows on the arms of her stone throne.

The door clicks behind us and we hear a brief. "So... do you know what _this_ is?"

"T-THAT'S THE BIGGEST BEBILITH I-I-I HAVE EVER S-SEEN!" The man shrieks.

"So, you know that they can shift in between planes, correct? Soooo if you or your son ever try to tell anyone about what happens today, well..." We both flinch as we here a loud smashing sound from behind the door, the entire castle rumbling and shuddering for a moment. "Fluffy here won't be very pleased."

"Now, let's talk business."

Neo and I both share a brief panicked glance, then we both quickly speed walk away from the door.

"Nope. Nope. So much Nope." She whispers under her breath, and for once, I agree.

* * *

The door to my room is kicked open, Neo and I both flinching massively, nearly jumping out of our seats.

"Sup Lil shit and Neo! I'm BAAAACK!" Standing in the doorway is Emilia, he arms crossed over her chest and her hair slightly longer than it used to be.

""E-Emilia?"" Neo and I both ask at the same time. ""What are you doing here?""

"We're going to Vale!" The blond grins.

"Wait..." I blink. "What?"

"W-We can r-really go back?!" Neo whispers. "I-I thought we were supposed to stay here for like... years."

"Well, your mom, Sean, saw how homesick Neo was getting so she decided to let us go... besides, I'm strong enough to protect the two of you now." She finishes with a resolute nod.

"I thought I was the one with the super-secret power that only activates when I need it... or when I'm really pissed off... that worked too..." I hum.

"We won't need that!" She grins as she holds up a rock. "I have a rock."

"…"

"What?" Neo asks for me.

"I wasn't going to say anything... but, yeah, 'What'?" I slowly nod.

The surface of the rock turns from a grey color to a tan, then flows off the stone, much like water flowing around a rock in a stream, then just floats a couple feet below Emilia's fist, which she clenches and causes the stone to evaporate into sand.

"…"

"Sand?" I ask.

"This is my clan trait! The Harea clan can control any sort of sand! Plus, they can turn nearly any material into sand!" She cackles as the sand floating around her hand forms a rough looking shiv-like stabbing utensil, then it gets... red and... bubbly?

OH! SHE JUST TURNED IT TO MOLTEN GLASS!

It instantly morphs and cools, then, in her hand is a simple glass blade with one edge.

She lets it go and causes it to float above her hand then slowly circle her body like a small planetoid orbiting a sun.

"WOOOOAH!" I grin only to pause. "Wait... you said 'clan trait', right? why does that sound...familiar..."

"The devil." Neo deadpans.

"OH RIGHT! Devils have those as well... why do vampires have them?" I ask.

"Because the dark god is unoriginal when creating new races? I mean, we are basically just devils with super regeneration, harder skin, telekinesis, and the ability to control bats and stuff... like, we both have leathery bat wings, our magic is similar to their demonic power, we both get hurt from light- though we are slightly worse in that regard-"

"Don't let my mother ever catch you saying that." I deadpan. "According to her, we are better in every way."

Neo shakily nods.

"Soooo what have you been up to?" Emilia hums as she flops down on my bed, Neo and I were playing chess before she interrupted.

"Training... Neo's pretty good even if she is just a regular vampire... she has a great affinity for illusions and managed to make some real..." I explain, moving my rook to take one of Neo's bishops. "Then we found a fire breathing wyvern and its three eggs..."

"A WYVERN?! A-Aren't those extinct?!"

"Apparently not." I shrug.

"Well, then, some Devils showed up and the younger one tried to court me... then when I declined, he called me a bitch... Sean didn't take kindly to that." Neo continues taking my rook with her knight.

"So, he's dead?" Emilia asks.

"Not quite, _Evil_ia, jeez... it's always murders with you two." Neo sighs.

"It's how we were raised." I shrug. "Apparently, before vampires went into hiding it was kill or be killed, like a group of clerics or paladins would hunt you down- ***Snrk*** Religiously- even if you were helping people, because 'undead are an abomination' or something like that... I mean, we are PRACTICALLY human! Just, y'know... superpowered."

I smile as one of my taken chess pieces bounces off my forehead due to my pun.

"Yeah, yeah... I've come to terms with that... I'll never be normal again." She sighs. "But I'm not throwing away my morals!"

"Does your morals include 'not crippling those who attack you'?" Emilia asks with a small head tilt. "Because if not, I could totally get behind that no-killing thing! Let them suffer for longer! Yeah!"

"N-No... no crippling." Neo sighs.

"What about breaking their bones?" I ask, moving a pawn forwards, towards her side of the board.

"I-If there is no other way, yes, that is acceptable..." She nods, taking a brief moment of pause to think of her next move, then she also moves one of her pawns.

I glance over to Emilia, moving my rook into position to take Neo's king. "Hear that, Emilia?"

She nods. "Make sure there is no other way... violently if possible."

Neo narrows her eyes at us as she moves a bishop to take the other rook. "I honestly can't tell if you two are just messing with me right now, and, well that kind of scares me..."

"By the way." I hum. "You've been in checkmate since you moved that knight two moves ago."

She snaps her head down to look at the board. "…"

Then just sighs. "You win again, Sean."

"Hey, you are getting there... this is practically the only game I had growing up... and well, I haven't ever beaten my mother... I managed to best my sister once, it was probably a fluke, but never my mother..."

I turn to look at Emilia. "Soooo, Emilia, how exactly does one learn to use the trait of clans?"

"Ask your mother or father?" She shrugs. "After Vale of course."

"After Vale." I nod. "But does that mean you have two clan traits?"

"My father is a deadbeat and has never been there for me, so no, I only know how to use _one of them_." She snarls.

"O-Oh." I whisper.

Neo and I awkwardly glance around the room.

"So... Vale?" I ask after about a fifteen seconds of awkward silence.

* * *

**Pov:?**

**"You all awaken in a mossy and moist room, it is probably dark as well, but, seeing as you are all blindfolded, it is hard to tell... your hands are tied behind your backs with rope and vine, they are more than likely something temporary until they find something sturdier..." **

**"You hear shifting around you; however, the noises don't appear to be moving from where they originated... other prisoners perhaps?"**

**"Originally, you all had been a part of a merchant caravan, they hired all of you as guard to protect their merchandise as they crossed a part of the Valean overgrowth, but, it turns out, that some of the other adventurers hired for this job were in a band of marauders! Before you were knocked unconscious, you saw a wave of bandits pour from the surrounding forest, screaming and roaring a challenge, then, you were simply knocked unconscious after already being weakened by poisoned food..."**

**"What... do you do?"**

_"Do we really have to play this game?" Qrow asks._

_"Yes! I worked really hard on it, Qrow, so I swear to the gods I'll cut you if you ruin this for me! You don't see RAVEN complaining, do you?" Summer growls._

_"When do we get to the part where we can torture and kill things?" Said person suddenly asks._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Your team is... really dysfunctional..." A new voice slowly murmurs._

_"Tell me about it, Glynda..." Taiyang sighs._

**"Alright, you are bound, gagged, and blindfolded-**

_"Kinky" Qrow snorts._

**"What. Do. You. Do."**

_"I... would like to attempt to wiggle my way out of the bindings." Glynda slowly states._

_"That would be an Escape Artist check." Summer Nods._

_"Alright..." A d20 rolls across the table. "Thirteen plus my dex gives me a sixteen."_

**"You, Samantha, manage to just barely manage to get your hands out of the bindings, they weren't as tight as they could have been, and it was easy to untie the rope around your legs with your hands free."**

_"I take off my blindfold." Glynda says._

**"You take off your blindfold, revealing a mostly dark room-** _you are an elf correct?-"_

_"Yes." Glynda nods._

_"What kind?"_

_"Forest."_

_"Ah, I see- __***Ahem***__"_

**"With your race being adapted to hunting and gathering the forests around your home, even at night, you are able to see that you are not alone in this room, you see four other figures in this room, each bound and gagged like you once were."**

_"I would like to flex so hard I snap the ropes."_

_Everyone at the table slowly looks over to Raven._

_"…" Summer is quiet for a moment. "alright... roll a d20 and add your strength modifier."_

_"And... that is?" Raven asks._

_Summer reaches over the table and points to a four right next to Raven's Nineteen strength. "It would be a four, currently... or a seven if you are raging."_

_"Alright... can I rage to increase my chances?" Raven asks._

_"I mean... technically, you could, but that is a once per day ability, are you sure you want to waste it before any combats happen?" Summer answers._

_"Mn. No. You are right... I should save my strength for the kill..." The black haired bandit nods._

_A dice rolls across the table "Elev- Fifteen?"_

**"You strain against the ropes, and they fray slightly, but, you aren't really in a position to burst them at the moment, with your arms behind your back, you can't build up enough strength to burst the ropes."**

_"Gods, how strong are those ropes?!" Raven hisses._

_"Very." Summer states._

_"Can I try again?"_

_"Sure, go for it."_

_She rolls the dice, gets a five, grits her teeth as she rolls it again, gets a six, then lets out a sigh as she gets a nine._

_Summer looks at Raven's character sheet, leans forwards slightly with narrowed eyes towards the very top, then just shrugs._

_"T-These fucking ropes." Raven hisses._

**"Guysveenta-"**

_"Goisvintha Murder."_

**"Goisvintha, you have never come across ropes this strong before... could they be forged from the chest hair of some greater deity?! You don't think you'll be able to break them, even if you did rage."**

_"I would like to use a cantrip cut her bindings as she seems like she might hurt herself if this keeps up." Glynda interjects. "I cast Acidsplash..."_

_She picks up a d4, rolls it, getting a four, and re-rolls it until she gets a number under three, eventually ending on a one._

_"Oh," Summer interjects. "Just for future reference for all casters, you can use cantrips an unlimited number of times per day instead of the listed number... well, barring some like Cure Minor Wounds... i have to put a limit on basically infinite heals..."_

**"Goisvintha, the ropes holding your arms behind your back is suddenly slacken as you feel a slight burning sensation, you quickly brush off your hands and are left free, when you take off your blindfolds you see a-"**

_Summer pauses to look at Glinda. "What exactly do you-"_

**"Woman about five ten, she is tanned, and has shoulder length brown hair with several flowery braids throughout, she wears a simple brown and green robe used to blend in with the forests of her home, she has pointed ears and bright amber eyes."**

_"Thankyou." Summer whispers._

**"You, Samantha, see a- Tall orc woman with bulging muscles and dark black hair that reaches her back, she has bloody red eyes that seem to observe you, then write you off as not a threat, as she could probably pull a bien vs manbat and break your spine over her knee."**

_Summer simply nods as Raven finishes her description for her, honestly, it helps out a lot seeing as how she doesn't know what their characters look like _

_She glances over at Taiyang and Qrow. "You both seem calm for being tied up._

_"This isn't the first time August Nellsechs has been gagged and bound~" Qrow snorts._

_"I can free myself at any time, I just wanted to see how this played out." Taiyang shrugs. _

_"Wait a minute... didn't you say there were four figures other than myself earlier?" Glinda asks._

_"I did." Summer slowly nods. "In the corner you see a young girl, maybe eleven or twelve tied up as well."_

_"I will go over and comfort the girl." Glynda says._

_"I will untie the other prisoners to gain additional manpower." Raven nods._

_Summer is sort of surprised at how well Raven is getting into this..._

**"You untie the young girl easily enough, using the same method you used on your new orc acquaintance... she looks up with a slightly fearful expression on her face and **_***Pause for dice roll***_** terror deep within her red eyes, and whimpers out a quick. **"W-Where am I?!"

_"I reach down and touch her shoulder, muttering a quick."_ "You are fine, it's okay... we will keep you safe."

**"Goisvintha, while this is going on, you have successfully unbound the hands of the other two prisoners and just in time as well! The lock on the wooden door behind you starts to turn, then with a click it opens, revealing a human male about five-eleven with dark brown hair. He widens his eyes and begins to look like he is about to shout something down the hallway."**

_"Roll Initiative!"_

_The sound of rolling dice echoes across the table._

_"Twelve." Glynda hums._

_"Eleven." Taiyang states._

_"Six..." Raven sighs._

_"T-Twenty one..." Qrow gasps, a large smirk forming on his face._

_"Oh... Well then, Qrow goes first, what do you do?"_

_"My Character is going to stand, raise his hands, and let out a vigorous warcry!"_

_"Alright?" Summer slowly Asks. "What is it?"_

"FACE THE WRATH OF A. NELLSECHS!"

_"SHHH!" Someone shushes from another part of the library._

_"Oh my gods..." Summer sighs while putting her hands on her temples as Raven chuckles under her breath in the background. "Why?"_

_"My character runs forwards and shouts again."_

"Prepare to be fisted!"

_"Qrow, Why?!" Summer asks while Raven's snickering has evolved into full blow laughter._

_The dice is rolled, and the number upon it is a simple two-digit number... Two... and Zero..._

_Summer pinches the bridge of her nose. "Roll crit confirm."_

_He rolls again... this time rolling a nineteen, and with his attack modifier, that makes it a twenty-one, well over the fourteen AC of this random mook._

_"You crit." Summer eventually sighs._

_"AAAAYE!" Qrow cheers, once more getting shushed by the librarian._

_Qrow rolls max damage... two threes plus two, for eight... and a six-sneak attack... for a total of fourteen damage... instantly killing the bandit/plot hook with his bare hands._

_"Qrow... did you take improved unarmed strike... purely for that joke?" Summer asks._

_"Whaaat? Nooooo. I uh- took it for if I ever got separated from my weapon- yeah! For that reason, only!"_

**"With a single thought in mind, you leap forwards, fist reared back, then with a simple swing you strike this poor, poor, man's nose in a brutal uppercut... with a single swipe of your hand you send shards of bone into his brain, caving in his face and knocking teeth loose, instantly killing him... causing the small girl you just murdered a man in front of to scream."**

_"Oh, right... the girl."_

_Summer clutches the bridge of her nose again. "Gods damnit Qrow."_

* * *

**Pov: Summer**

It had been about two months since I got the other's into maidens and magic, luckily our upperclassmen had been there as well, Glinda is a good player and I'm glad to have her, she even managed to get Tai and RAVEN into ROLEPLAYING like DAMN GURL that's an accomplishment!

Now the both of us are traveling to a nearby game store to pick up a couple miniatures for the next session, and, well, a new campaign is supposed to be released any day now, so I really want to check if it is out yet.

"Thanks for coming with me, Glynda." I sigh. "You honestly have been a really big help getting the others into roleplaying."

"Hey, you are a good DM, I never expected to find a Maidens and Magic group anywhere near Beacon so it has been quite a treat... I haven't played since I left Mistral two years ago..."

I let out a small sigh. "And I'm sorry about Qrow, he just doesn't want to get attached to his characters due to his semblance.

"No, that's fine... bad luck, right?" Glinda asks.

"Yeah." I sigh.

Qrow's semblance has been- pardon my foul language, me- a _bitch_. He forces the party to get low rolls when it matters and always gets a _FUCKING_ NATURAL TWENTY when he has a chance to derail my plot!

A trio of children rush past us, a brown haired boy, a blond haired girl, and another girl with pink, white and brown-

I suddenly freeze and look behind me.

"Come on Neo! Let's go get some ice cream!"

"…" I watch in silence as they continue down the street.

"Hey Glynda... do you ever get the feeling like you are a protagonist in some sort of anime?"

"Huh? What makes you bring this up all of a sudden?" She asks.

"Because that is WAAAAY too convenient..." I sigh.

"What is-"

"Don't you see, Glynda, those children were vampires."

"Wh- what?" She deadpans as she looks over to me.

"The brown-haired boy blew up a theater a couple of months ago after the pink haired one was stabbed... he summoned zombies, skeletons, undead wyverns..."

"W-What?" She asks as the three turn the corner and disappear into the city.

"Uuuuh, something's come up... I'm going to have to deal with this right nowish... I hope you don't mind going back to beacon alone~"

"W-What?"

"Byyye!" I hum as I rush after the three, leaving the glasses wearing blond staring after me with a look of total confusion on her face.

* * *

**Welp! Here you go! Hope you all enjoyed Summer's D&D segment, that was pretty fun to write... anyways, I'll see you all sometime in the future!**

**P.S.: What are your guy's opinions on me moving this to a Dxd crossover? i would probably get more views that way...**


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Vale

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

Neo takes a massive bite of her ice cream cone, ignoring the stunned glances of people who would have probably died from brain freeze and tooth sensitivity had they attempted such a risky action. "If msst thss." She hums with her mouth full.

I stare blankly out the window at the girl in black sitting across the street with a newspaper held up over her face, her silver eyes peeking over the edge of it every now and then only to quickly recede as she sees me looking in her direction.

I slowly look back over to my two friends and mentally command my familiar to land on our stalker's head.

* * *

'Vampires... like ice cream?'

I glance over the newspaper again to the brown-haired boy looking back at his companions.

'heh. For a second, I thought he might have known I was here, but that couldn't be possible, I'm WAY too stealthy!'

I look down at a small sketch book I had been drawing in, currently the picture is of a bat under a cardboard box being held up by a stick which is tied to a string being held by a stick figure with circles for eyes, the centers of each left blank in order to replicate my silver-eye-ed-ness... as I didn't have any silver crayons, that would have to do.

I grin. 'my artisan ability is UNMATCHED!'

I quickly sketch a couple lines for the stick figure's hair, then write down. "Use ice cream for bate."

I narrow my eyes at the sentence. "Hrn... something isn't right about-"

Something lands on my head, causing me to freeze, I glance upwards as it moves slightly, causing me to internally panic.

'OH MY GODS W-WHAT IS- oh its probably just a bird.'

I reach up and pluck it out of my hair.

"Hello birdy- KYAA!" I did. Not. Scream. Don't believe anyone who tells you I screamed! They are a liar and a scoundrel.

A small, fuzzy, _mammal_ is flung from my grasp as I flail slightly.

I put a hand on my chest to calm my heartbeat as I watch the albino creature with leathery wings right itself- midair and flutter off into the distance.

I let out a long and slow breath, finally getting breathing under control.

'ooooh big strong huntress but scared of a little bat~ YEAH RIGHT! I WASN'T SCARED! THAT WAS MILD CAUTION INCASE IT WAS SOMETHING VENOMUS... like all of those birds that have venom... yeah.'

**"That is your first and last warning, silver eyed human... if you are a vampire hunter. You will **_**die**_**... and if you dare threaten my friends it**_** won't**_** be a quick and painless one... the only reason you still breathe is because one of my friends despise killing."**

I shiver as a mystical whispery voice echoes from all around me, the small boy now actively glaring at me through the window.

I shiver slightly at his dominating presence, then simply stand up and quickly flee for my lif- make a TACTICAL RETREAT.

I pause a couple blocks down. "…"

'Wait... was that the freaking zero level spell, MESSAGE?!'

I pull out my scroll and dial up Raven.

It rings a couple times before Raven eventually picks up.

_"Hello?"_

"I found the vampire boy and his two friends." I whisper into the scroll.

_"WHAT?!"_

_"What's wrong bitch of a sister-o-mine?"_

_"THE FUCKING VAMPIRE BOY IS IN VALE!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

I blink slowly as Qrow exclamations off screen.

_"THAT FUCKER'S MOM SENT ME THROUGH A BUILDING!"_

_"WE GOIN?!"_

_"HELL YEAH WE GOIN!"_

* * *

I let out a small smile and a light breath through my nose. 'I'm so glad that that lady ran off.'

I glance over to Neo who is on her_ tenth_ bowl of ice cream... and doesn't look like she is slowing down much.

Emilia slowly blinks as she observes Neo continuously stuffing her face. "I think you have a problem."

"It's only a problem when I run out." The multicolored girl scoffs in between bites.

I feel a spike in negativity out past the walls of town and let out a quiet hum. "Hrm..."

I share a quick glance with Emilia, then look over to Neo who is rubbing her temples.

"You think we should go check that out?"

"Probably." Emilia shrugs. "It's kind of annoying."

Neo lets out a long sigh. "Yeah... I can't even enjoy my ice cream with this annoying throbbing sensation."

* * *

That _bastard_.

I glance into the magic circle to see a brown haired boy dashing through the city followed by a blond and a multicolored one who is admittedly... fairly sexy in how unique her hair and eyes are~

I slowly smirk. 'Did my pet finally pierce his way into the material plane?'

My torso is covered by a mass of bandages, and my wings are currently forced out in a cast.

"That vampiric little shit will get what's coming to him." I growl.

***Schlick***

The room twirls and spins, my body suddenly feeling numb, my forehead crashes into the floor and I unnaturally roll forwards, so I am laying on the top of my head.

I stare forwards at the upside-down form of my bed, my white sheets perfectly folded under my mattress, and atop it is a headless body gushing blood, staining the sheets irreversibly red, next to the body is a large rift and scything claw that is quickly pulled back inside, then gazing through it is a single solid red eye.

**"Mistress... has... ordered... death." **The beast growls in a slow and broken unknown language, only being understood due to my devil powers translating it in my last moments. **"You... try... harm... Mistress'... Spawn."**

_**"Perish."**_

* * *

Getting out of the city was fairly simple... Neo just turned us invisible and we just walked up the outer wall to get to our destination.

"What... is that?" Neo whispers.

"A portal?" Emilia shrugs as we look down at the red, vertical oval shaped, swirling vortex from our place up standing on the trunk of a tree, ignoring the laws of gravity as we stick to it.

"I mean, yeah... but where does it go?" I ask. "The amount of negativity pouring off it is surprising..."

We all flinch as a large, white, digitigrade clawed leg takes a step out, followed shortly by the rest of a body... the portal snaps shut behind it.

It stands nearly nine feet tall, it has reverse knees like a wyvern or beowolf, and has long arms with spikes along its elbows, topside of its wrists, and shoulders, its hands have long claws, easily more than four inches long each, its body in general is lanky and gaunt, you can see its rib cage through its skin and its waist is unnaturally thin, it is leaned forwards and has a long row of spikes going down its spine leading up to the tip of its tail which is like a mace, but has several large spikes protruding towards the tip, marking it as a stinger, its head has two large spikes pointed backwards on its cheeks and several smaller horns on its head that vaguely make it look like it has a crown... it has no nose, as in, it has a large hole where its nose should be, sort of like a skull, and it has piercing yellow eyes.

On its back are four large, tattered, and veiny bug-like wings...

It is entirely white except for its red claws, barbed stinger, and light red coloration at the tip of most of its spikes.

"A bone devil?!" I whisper.

It immediately snaps its head at us and lets out a loud shriek, causing several bright flashes around the forest that summon dozens of sickly-green four-legged creatures with melted pink faces and tattered pink- what looks like- goblin ears.

"And Dretches..." Emilia sighs.

"You two take care of the Dretches! Don't let a single one escape, they can multiply like mad! Every two or three days, a Dretch can duplicate itself!" I shout as I launch off the tree towards the bone devil- mind you, they are actually demons, but they were named 'bone devil' for some reason.

It swings its stinger forwards and it smashes into the ground as I disappear with a 'pop', reappearing behind the demon, sword of conjured shadow in hand.

The sword makes contact with the demon's back, but it fizzles out of existence as it spins around and swings a clawed hand at me, only for me to barely leap over it and flip over its entire body.

My heel slams into the top of its head, but it only seems slightly annoyed by that as it swings its tail around like a club and smashes me in the side with it, sending me hurtling through the air for a few moments before I right myself with my wings and land with a crouch, only to backflip as the tip of its stinger crashes into the ground where I landed.

I swing my hands forwards, striking it with several bolts of lightning that don't seem to do much to it. 'damnit! I forgot that most stronger demons have evolved some sort of resistance or immunity to magic...'

I slide on my knees in between its legs, then with a wave of my hand, the ground shifts and a pillar of earth shoots from the ground, striking it right in the chin as it turns to face me, knocking its head back and making it let out a fairly loud snarl. _**"Annoying runt!"**_

'oh? That worked? Then I need to hit it with things that are already created... not summoned with my magical power... a simple way to kill it, then... just take advantage of what is already there...'

It disappears with a pop and re-appears behind me, one hand raised above its head.

It swings is hand downwards, but I teleport behind it, tearing another chunk of the earth from the ground with magic and hurtling it straight at the devil's head, only for him to teleport behind me again and take another swing at me, causing me to respond by teleporting behind him once more, only my action had consequences as he teleports behind me!

But I expected that so I teleport behind him again and do a backflip.

He teleports again and both of my feet slam into his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards as I land.

I widen my eyes as the tip of a red stinger protrudes from my chest, then I am slung through the air and sent crashing through the trunk of a tree.

I land with a crash and widen my eyes as the devil leaps up and slams its hand down over me, I cross my arms in front of me, absorbing most of the blow, but its long nails still dig into the dirt around my head, and one would have gone through my eye if I hadn't tilted my head.

Its tail looms behind it and it points the tip at my face. _**"Time to die."**_

I look up with a cocky grin, the shadow he is casting over me shifting and writhing. "I have you exactly where I want you..."

The shadows form several large spikes of darkness and grow upwards towards its boney che- a large chunk of its skull is exploded by an arrow of white light, causing me to violently flinch as its body is skewered by shadows.

I am showered by its black blood, causing me to snap my mouth shut and wince as the fluid covers my face and shirt.

I simply kick it off me and with a swing of my hand and a brief flex of my hemomancy, send the fluid scattering across the floor.

I cast a glare up to the wall of the city to see that one silver eyed girl with some sort of bladed bow.

She flinches slightly at my glare, casting a quick glance over to her black-haired companion who gives her a nod and a 'Get on with it' gesture with her hand.

The silver eyed girl shakily nods and her bow's arms fold down and rotate 180 degrees, the energy cord acting as a bowstring fizzling out as it does so, then it shrinks again, leaving her with a rectangular U shaped piece of metal with sharp blades along the inside and leading to one open side and a flat rounded surface on the outside.

She puts her weapon horizontally on her lower back and leaps off the fifty foot wall and lands with a crouch, then stands up with her hands raised in surrender.

I narrow my eyes slightly. 'what? What could that _thing _possibly want?'

Neo and Emilia have finished slaughtering the dretches, that was the first time Neo has killed a 'Living' creature before, so Emilia is probably making sure she is fine... in that bush they are hiding in about twenty feet behind me to the left...

They probably saw the bone devil get its head taken off so they are now observing, most likely going to intervene if this lady is somehow dangerous- which she is, don't get me wrong, silver eyes are a hellish trait- but beyond her locked power I mean...

'Is that sand creeping along the ground? I like the way you think, Emilia.'

I stand to my full height arms lazily held at my sides as the silver eyed woman approaches, standing about fifteen feet away, I'm prepared to teleport if anything bad happens, so I should be fine.

She touches her fingers together. "u-uh- h-hey... I-I just wanted to know if- uh- could we maybe be friends?"

That catches me briefly off guard but I quickly snap back into being wary. "Why... is this some elaborate scheme to get me to let my guard down?"

"What?!" She starts wildly waving her hands in front of her. "Nononono! I-I uh, just saw you blow up that movie theater... summon undead... teleport and shoot lighting at that thing... and uh... just wanted to be sure... y-you're a vampire, right?"

"…"

She seemingly takes my silence for confirmation. "HAH! In your face, Qrow! I was right and you were wrong!"

"_What do you want_?" I growl.

She flinches back slightly and raises her hands again. "Uh, w-well, I sort of wanted to ask you about history, a-and you being an ageless race, I-I assumed you would be able to tell me and my friends about it?"

"I'm fourteen." I scoff. "I have nothing to say to you so just go away."

Whispers reach my ear as Neo casts a spell. _"Come on, Sean, she went out of her way to help with that bone devil! Sh-she can't be that bad, right?"_

"Of couse she is 'that bad', Neo," I scoff under my breath, knowing full well that she can hear me. "Regular people can't turn us to dust with a glance."

The girl in front of me widens her eyes and seemingly gets slightly excited.

_"Pleeeaaase? Honestly I want to sort of catch up on any recent news and well, she seems nerdy enough to be up to date on things."_

"Tch." I scoff. "Fine."

I point at her with narrowed eyes. "I'll answer you and your three friend's questions if you put on a blindfold."

"YES!" She fist-pumps as she pulls a sleep mask out of her pocket and places it over her eyes.

I visibly relax as her eyes are covered and she turns around and waves in the general direction of her friend.

"But... just to warn you... if you try ANYTHING, you can and will be effortlessly killed." I continue.

"That's fine." The girl shrugs. "I don't plan on doing anything."

She points at me, and by 'at me' I mean about five feet to my right. "First question!"

"Y-You are a vampire, r-right?"

"…"

"I mean, I sort of assume until the 'if you are a vampire hunter' threat, but- eheh, it would help to get some actual clarification."

"You just watched me get speared through the chest by the stinger of a demon and walk it off within five seconds... what do _yooou _think?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes." She slowly nods as she places her hand on her chin. "And can you please just skip over the 'I'm just going to tell you lies' bit, because I am honestly really interested in history and I want to know what happened all those years ago."

"…"

"If you answer my friend's questions about recent events, I'll consider it."

I glance over my shoulder and wave at the bush, causing Neo to slowly step out and quickly walk over to us.

"U-Uh, hi, I- uh- was human up until a few months ago and until now I haven't even been near anything more technologically advanced than a candle... s-so I sort of want to know what's happened to the world?"

"Oh! You are the multicolored girl that got stabbed by that angel, right?"

Neo flinches slightly at my sudden increase of killing intent and winces. "U-Uh, yeah, I'm the bleeding girl, b-but S-Sean is still a little touchy about that subject s-so please don't talk about it..."

"Fair enough... I understand." the silver eyed teen murmurs. "So do you want, like, all the important stuff, or maybe-"

"Does 'The Huntsman' defeat 'Grimmdark'?" Neo asks.

"On that hour long special a few months ago? Yes." The blindfolded girl nods.

"And Sapphy Meralds d-doesn't die, right?"

"Of course, not... there was a fake out death, but they wouldn't kill 'The Huntsman's only love interest..."

I slowly blink as they begin to ramble on about tv shows, celebrities... 'videa games' or something along those lines... eventually I just sat down and steadily began to space out.

"S-So... what's life like for you; N-Neo was it?" The masked girl slowly asks. "A-Are you happy?"

"Oh, absolutely! I don't even have-" she glances over to me and shuffles over to the silver eyed girl, then whispers something into her ear.

"WHAT?! UNFAIR!" The girl shouts. "You are so lucky."

Neo sighs. "The only downside is that I can't go into the sunlight without dying for like thirty years, but Sean's father gave me an item that allows me to stave off the effects of the sun."

"Mn..."

Neo slowly nods. "Those were most of my questions... you can ask Sean whatever you want now."

"Alright... cool." The girl nods.

"Wait... what's your name?" Neo asks.

"Summer, Summer Rose."

Neo nods and walks away, then sits in the shade of a tree in a beach chair made of shadows that is rapidly colored pink, white, and brown by illusion magic.

"Alright, Questions then." I deadpan from my spot in the short grass.

"U-Uh, well, what happened to goblins-"

"The goblins allied with the other tribal races such as orcs and trolls, then killed all the dwarves in their underground kingdoms and killed the elves in their forests, though my mother said that it is possible that the elves escaped into a demi-plane."

"O-Oh..." The girl, known as Summer Rose, slowly whispers.

"Wyver-"

"The regular wyverns have been hunted to extinction for their durable hides and poisons, now the only ones that remain apparently live in the underdark and are now part dragon... somehow..."

"A-Are dragons still alive?!"

I shrug. "If you take a swan dive into a dormant volcano, you'll probably land on a sleeping red dragon."

"Do you drink blood?!"

"…"

"Why would I drink blood?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, not that she could see it.

"V-Vampires don't drink blood?"

"I don't..." I frown. "Should I? Is that... a vampire like thing to do..."

I frown and rub my chin as I sit in the grass.

"M-Moving on! W-what the hell were you just fighting?!"

"A Bone Devil and Dretches?" I shrug

"A bone... devil? Those are actually real?" she asks

"They are technically demons, but about three weeks ago, an actual devil- which just looks like a human but stronger and with retractable wings, showed up to my home to make a work out a deal with my father for the corpse of a gem dragon, then his son tried to take _my _Neo away from me and called her a bitch when she politely declined, so I broke his wings... he might have sent that demon after me... hmm... I should really hunt him down or something..." I answer as I let out a low hum.

"A-And just to be clear, y-you aren't evil, right?"

"If I were, do you think you would still be alive?" I ask.

"…"

"You said that Devils have retractable wings? H-how could a human figure out the difference?"

"Detect their magical aura?" I state.

"I can't do magic." The girl whispers.

"Detect their aura of strength and power?" I ask.

"U-Uh?"

"They also tend to look better than humans." I shrug, not that she could see it. "But vampires still look a little better, right?"

"A-Alright?"

"They use magic based on imagination apparently... and are much stronger than a normal human... if you faught one with that 'aura' stuff you humans have, you would get your ass kicked." I nod.

"O-Okay."

A moment of silence passed between us.

"S-so... like... can we be friends?"

"No." I deadpan.

"A-Alright."

"I'm leaving." I state.

"O-Okie Dokie, thanks for the information... if we ever meet again, I have some more questions for you, s-so I'll keep an eye out for you!"

I wordlessly walk away from her and stand next to Neo.

"We are leaving."

"Whaaat?! Can we at least stop by the supermarket and grab a tub- or five- of ice cream?!"

"Alright." I slowly nod as I tug her up and walk over to the bush Emilia has been sitting in for the past forty-five minutes.

She is playing with some sort of small masked black bird thing, about the size of a Atlesian (A/n German) Shepherd.

"A-A Nevermore?!" Neo whispers.

"Mn?" I hum as I glance at her over my shoulder. "A what?"

"A-A G-Grimm..."

"Sit!" Emilia cheerfully grins

The bird sits.

"Buah?" Neo dumbly gasps

Emilia looks over to us. "Oh, hey Sean, Neo, I just found this little bird thing... it was watching me for a while so I eventually told it to 'come down here so I can kill you' and it did... then I started experimenting a bit and it follows whatever I say!"

She grins mischievously and points at me. "Peck Sean."

It quickly hops to its feet and lunges for m-

"Stop." I deadpan.

Its beak stops about an inch from my throat.

"Whaaat? You can do that too?! Unfair! I thought that was my _bastard_ of a dad's clan trait..."

"Peck Emilia."

The bird quickly spins around and lunges for the seated blond.

"S-Stop!"

It doesn't.

It starts repeatedly pecking at her face, not breaking the skin, but definitely being annoying.

"Stop it you birdy bastard!"

It doesn't stop.

Emilia seems to have had enough and lets out a snarl, catching its beak before it can land another peck.

She glares into its eyes as it continues to try to force its head forwards against her strength. "When I tell you to stop... you stop... _or else._"

Its head explodes and sends sand spraying everywhere, the headless body flops backwards, spewing shadows out of its neck like blood.

"Aww... you decapitated my bird." I pout.

"Y-You two can control g-grimm?!" Neo hisses quietly.

"Aren't grimm those humanoid shadow things in that movie?"

"Those are Apathies..." Neo sighs. "But, yes, they are a type of grimm..."

"Mn... so basically anything that is shadowy?" I slowly ask as I watch the decomposing corpse disappear. "Does that make us grimm?"

"Gods no!" Neo exclaims.

"…"

"…"

"I hope..." She finally whispers.

* * *

**Pov: Elsewhere.**

"So? What did you find out?" The greyish black haired future drunk slowly asks.

"That, that one Neo girl is a sweetheart and deserves much more than she was given..."

"SHE IS BEING HELD AGAINST HER WILL-"

"What? No." Summer scoffs at Taiyangs sudden questioning roar of outrage. "She's living her best life... but I'm still a little bummed she got stabbed on my watch."

"I meant mythological creature related by the way Summ..." Qrow sighs.

"Oh..." The girl hums.

"Well, yes, they are vampires, plus I figured out that basic wyverns are extinct, and now only ones that are part dragon live in the underdark... oh yeah, the underdark is real as well."

"And I also figured out that the tribal races created an army and forced the elves and dwarves into extinction... though it's a bit iffy if the elves managed to toss themselves into another dimension with the ninth level spell 'Genisis'…"

"Did he actually say ninth-" Raven begins

"No, he just said that they might be in a pocket dimension, but I assumed Genisis..." Summer cuts off.

"Dragons?" Qrow asks, mildly interested in the giant elemental breathing lizards.

"W-Well, he told me that if I took a swan dive into a dormant volcano, I would probably land on a sleeping r-red dragon..."

"You are just going to glaze over the fact he basically told you to kill yourself?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, because I heard him have a one way conversation with something- probably one of his friends using the message spell, and I overheard him saying that I 'could turn them to dust with a glance' SO HA-HA AGAIN, QROW! I WAS FREAKING RIGHT ABOUT MY LASER EYES!"

"Mnnn" the teen in question groans.

"But yeah, I accept his passive aggressiveness because if we look at it from his perspective, he was practically holding a conversation with an alpha beowolf that is hyped up on flashbang and holding himself back from attacking me and my beautiful self which has the potential to turn him into nothing with a glance~"

"Actually, he was pretty nice if we take that into context... I think if we meet him again we could probably be friends."

"Just to let you know, Summer, he did stare at your weapon quite a bit..." Raven slowly drawls.

"Well, yeah, from the information I got from the little pink haired girl, their peak technological advancement is plumbing... where the water is created, heated, cooled, and transported by magic... and the only thing they have to entertain themselves are board games that have been around for EONS... and a massive library which I _really_ want to see." Summer hums. "So, he probably hasn't seen a mecha-shift weapon that close before, if at all."

"And I... actually figured out a few more key pieces of information that seem _fairly important_..." Summer slowly states.

"Oh?" Qrow asks.

"The first... is that he is highly possessive of that pink haired girl, which is sort of understandable, seeing as she got stabbed right in front of him... the second... You were right, Raven, it was a bunch of Dretches and a Bone Devil-"

"But don't devils and demons hate-"

"I was getting to that." Summer deadpans. "The Bone 'Devil' is technically a demon... while ACTUAL devils look like humans but with retractable devil wings... and the kid said that they 'look better than regular humans', now, I think by that he means that they are hot as hell, like, supermodel hot... or it could be that they look 'innocent'… or something like that... he also said that they have magic based off their imagination, but didn't clarify past that, so it could be 'I'm thinking hard about you falling asleep so it happens' or it could be something like 'I'm picturing a fireball in my head and I am pooling my magic in my hands so it becomes a fireball'… he also said that they were much stronger than a regular human, and that 'if you faught one with that 'aura' stuff you humans have, you would get your ass kicked.'"

"We're not going devil hunting..." Taiyang deadpans.

"Oh! And they apparently keep demons as pets!" Summer continues.

"Is that it?" Raven asks.

"Well... there is one more thing..." Summer slowly whispers, face quickly turning red at the thought. "Uh- Apparently vampires don't have periods... they just regenerate as soon as it happens so they don't bleed..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHERE DID THAT FUCKING LITTLE SHIT GO?!" Raven roars as she quickly dashes back towards the mouth of the alleyway we are whispering in. "I'M GOING TO BECOME ONE OR DIE TRYING!"

"So, we are visiting a small volcano over summer break, right?" Qrow suddenly asks, looking over to Summer and Taiyang.

"WH- NO!" Summer shrieks. "That's a horrible idea, Qrow... especially with you there..."

"Ouch." Said man named after a bird states with half lidded eyes. "I still think we should do it..."

"No... I'm with Summer on this..." Taiyang whispers. "She has only made us fight ONE dragon... and each of us were a level above its challenge rating and it STILL nearly Tpk'd us..."

"Yeah, and so did the bone devil... yet in real life Summer one-shot it..." Qrow points out.

"Yes, by getting the jump on it when it _wasn't _moving! That was practically a coup-de-grace!" Summer hisses. "And you didn't fight its summons this time, Sean- that's the boy's name by the way- and Neo did!"

"Hey Raven... what's your opinion on going to a volcano and finding a dragon this summer break?" Qrow asks suddenly.

She had paused at the entrance of the alley as she realized that the boy and his friends are probably LONG GONE by this point.

She walks back over to the group. "That seems fairly suicidal, doesn't it, unlucky brother of mine? We already confirmed vampires are real, and it said that dragons are real, why do we need to go and seek out a dragon just to prove that it's real?"

"Oh no..." Qrow shakes his head. "We won't be confirming that its real... we are going to be looking for its horde! Just think of all the treasure it has! The magic items we could find! Hell, we might even find a spell book or a bag of holding! You have bonded with Glynda, right? So, what if we just pop in, take some things that look important, then run the fuck away?!"

She freezes, a glint appearing in her eye. "Oho... I didn't think of it like that..."

She strokes her chin. "A dragon would probably have tons of loot... and becoming a wizard dooooes sound appealing..."

"No!" Summer shrieks. "It would probably have a Scrying spell! Or, best case scenario, it wakes up years after we die of old age and pillages and burns the surrounding area so bad it would look like a dust mine blew up!"

"We'd be dead." Qrow shrugs. "Not our problem."

Raven nods along. "The weak die and the strong live, and while admittedly people killed by a dragon might not necessarily be weak, the dragon is stronger."

"The worst-case scenario is that it wakes up due to its blind sense and after we escape to Glynda decides to torch the landscape anyway... or it just flat out kills us."

"But Summer! Red dragons are evil dragons! Just kill it while it sleeps!"

"According to the book, vampires are counted as 'always evil' as well... so the dragon could be nice!"

"You know... I'm starting to think that the book is slightly biased... Summer, you have beaten the fact that it was written by a dragon into us ... but now that I think about it, maybe it was just written by a metallic dragon..." Taiyang slowly murmurs.

"We AREN'T going to hunt dragons, guys!" Summer growls.

"Magic weapons." Qrow deadpans.

Summer freezes.

"You might be able to replace the blades of 'Artemisia Night'... with magic ones..." Raven points out.

"mnnnnn-"

Qrow widens his eyes and smirks, seeing a crack in summer's armor. "You might be able to find some sort of ancient crafting ritual to make... _magic weapons._"

"Mnnnnn-"

"Imagine if they had some sort of arcane archer spell book around that let you learn how to enchant your arrows~" Raven continues.

"MNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-"

Summer lets out a sigh. "F-Fine... b-but we only take ONE book from its horde... you guys know full well how a dragon is when it figures out something is missing from its horde... maybe if we take a book or something, it might assume that the book fell into Lava and is melted and lost forever..."

* * *

**Pov: Sean**

I blankly stare down at the group of four from our spot hidden amongst the rooftops, Emilia to my right and Neo to my left...

"Those fucking idiots are going to die, right?" Emilia asks.

We just heard them plan to try and rob a fucking_ red dragon _like... WOW... that's fucking ballsy... I'm not sure if even my mother would do something like that...

"Uh, yeah." I slowly nod.

"Wh-! Sean!" Neo quietly pouts. "Summer was super nice to me! Y-you can't just let them die, can you?"

"I can... want to watch me?" I ask as I spin 180 degrees on one foot and walk a couple steps away from the ledge.

"It's really not our problem." Emilia shrugs as she follows me.

"Sean!" Neo cries. "P-Please!"

I pause mid-step at her whimper.

"Mnnnn." I let out a low growl. "Fiiiine... when is this 'summer break' thing they are speaking of? I'll have my familiar watch them until then, and if they find a dragon, we will teleport in and save them, happy?"

"T-Thankyou!" She smiles as she skips over to me and wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a hug as Emilia just watches on in horror, a quiet and pained gasp passing through her lips.

"I-I know I'm a bit of a handful, b-but thank you so much for putting up with me!" Neo whispers as she presses her face into my shoulder.

"It's fine..." I sigh. "Besides, if we slay the dragon, we could take its horde!"

"Sean..." Neo lets out an exasperated sigh as she releases me from her grasp and takes a step forward.

"Ffffine... I'll let them keep the treasure if there is a dragon egg there... I really want my dragon familiar! And a red dragon is the best I could possibly get!"

I glance over to Emilia to see that she is pouting at me... for some reason... so I look back over to Neo.

"Well, I sort of want to get home so I can ask my mother about clan traits... sand control is pretty cool! I hope I have something like it!"

I tap my chin. "I hope its 'Ice Control'!"

I pause. "But I can sort of already do that..."

With a wave of my hand, a small shard of ice forms as I condense the moisture in the air and reduce its temperature with my 'vampiric magic'

"I just used turning a rock into a glass sword as an example... I have much more control that that... just wait till I'm strong enough to make a bunch of sandstone golems!" The blond behind me states with a small snort at the end.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I can't quite do that..."

"By the way, we still need to get my ice cream... but like a bunch of tubs because your mother is probably going to take a couple away from me..."

I slowly nod with a hand cupping my chin. "We can use ice cream to bribe my mother into teaching me about her clan trait! Of course!"

I point forwards. "Onwards!"

Neo seemingly stares at the back of my head for a moment, then closes her eyes with a slow shake of her head, a smile steadily appearing as she lets out an exasperated sigh of. "What am I going to do with you, Sean."

* * *

**Posting this a little early because I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow... and who knows if I'll be up to posting on Wednesday? **

**Anyways, we shifted to Rwby/Dxd, but none of the characters from dxd exist... there are some similarities with this world, such as there being a Gremory devil clan, but no 'Rias Gremory', a Phenex clan, but no Riser or Ravel Phenix, No Azazel, but another chill 12 winged fallen angel, leader of the Grigori (Which will be named the same for simplicity's sake) who researches 'Sacred Gears' (Renamed to 'Sacred Treasures') but those won't be appearing for a while as one of Ozpin's past incarnations damaged the 'Sacred Treasure System' so Salem couldn't get something that could destroy humanity.**

**Also, no DDraig or Albion, but maybe some other dragon-based sacred gears.**

**Anyways, see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11 Trinity

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"M-Mother?" I ask as I enter the library.

"Yes, Sean?" A voice responds from above me, causing my gaze to stray upwards to my mother who is seated in a floating velvet chair with a small table floating beside her, a red drink in a wineglass placed upon it.

She looks down at me from over the edge of the book she is holding.

"U-Uh, well, it has come to my attention that Emilia has learned something called a 'clan trait'?"

"Already?" My mother asks, her eyes widening slightly as she is briefly caught off guard, but she quickly returns to her passive indifferent expression. "That is quite impressive, normally we don't teach those things until you are nearly a century old..."

She taps her chin. "I take it you wish to learn one of yours as well?"

"Yeah!" I grin.

She ponders it for a moment. "Hrn... well, you were able to handle your 'shadow-transformation' for an extended amount of time and stopped it before it burned out your lifeforce, so... hrn... you could probably handle it as well."

She smiles and closes her book with a loud ***Thump*** as the pages slam together. "Well, we should get started then..."

The chair floats downwards before landing in a small alcove, she takes one final sip from the glass and stands up. "Follow me please."

We walk out of the library and stand in the large dirt-floored room that makes up our training room.

"Well, Sean... this is the Grimmwarden's clan trait." She hums as she holds out a hand and snaps her fingers.

"…" nothing seems to happen for a moment.

"We have the ability to snap our fin-"

Shadows coalesce behind her and quickly takes on form, they warp and wrap around themselves and twist with several meaty crunches and squelches, then two red eyes peer out of the swirling darkness, the shadows explode outwards and standing there is a simple lycanthrope-esque wolf standing on its hind legs, it has black fur and bone spikes protruding from its arms and legs, its chest incased in boney armor that looks like ribs and the top of its head covered with a white bone mask with red markings.

"I assume you know what this is from your brief excursions to the outside world?"

"Uhhh... A doggy?"

"This is a creature of grimm... like that bird you and Emilia were toying with earlier..."

"Y-You were watching us?!" I ask

She simply smiles brightly. "The last time I let you wander off on your own, you got stabbed by a fallen angel!"

Her smile gets slightly more menacing. "I'm not going to make that mistake again."

She tilts her head. "But I don't watch you ALL the time... really only when you go into battle."

"O-Oh... but if you were watching us... wouldn't you have seen that Emilia turned the bird's head to sand?"

She glances back at the Grimm and smiles as if i had said nothing. "This is a 'Beowolf, or more specifically, the alpha variety... Vampires were originally created to be generals for the dark god's army, according to my own mother at least, but apparently he decided that ruling the world was too much work and just gave humanity magic..."

"All vampires can command grimm, even Neo can, but the Grimmwarden's commands are absolute... the only thing that can override their control... is a stronger Grimmwarden."

"So... we can just... create them and tell them what to do?" I ask with a small head tilt.

"Well," my mother hums. "That's not all~"

She snaps her finger again and one of the grimm's hands detonate and swirls into black mist, then eventually condenses back into a solid object, revealing a long sickle blade instead of a hand.

"We can also alter them." My mother continues.

She snaps again, causing the creature behind her gaze up at the ceiling and let out a howl... which turns into a massive red laser beam that is about as thick around as a watermelon, I gape as it punches a hole in the roof, sending dust raining around us.

The roof knits itself back together, allowing my mother to continue.

"Most grimm also have some sort of special attack, but seeing as how we are creating them, depending on how much energy we use to create grimm, we can choose to grant them special abilities which their species might not normally gain access to."

"Wooooah!" I grin. "T-That's so cool!"

She smiles behind her hand. "Well, let's get started then."

* * *

I blankly stare at the crystal ball as the group of four, being led by their hyperactive leader who is pointing wildly at what looks like a mountain, the blackish grey haired male shakes his head with a small smile while the blond slumps, the other raven haired girl has a hand on her blade at all times.

'…'

Neo leans on my shoulder and glances down at the sphere in my palms. "Oh wow... they are actually trying it..."

I grab the bridge of my nose with one of my hands and let out a LONG sigh.

I stand up causing Neo to fall onto the seats of the couch at the sudden lack of support. "Let's go grab Emilia..."

* * *

Three months... that was how long it took for this 'summer break' thing to happen.

I rub my forehead and hiss towards my two invisible compatriots. "Why are they going after a RED dragon?!"

"I dunno?" Emilia states, probably shrugging.

The leader girl, Summer manages to find a spiraling slope leading down into the mouth of the volcano, she points dramatically towards it and exclaims "Onwards!"

The crunch of ash under their feet hides our noticeably quieter movements as the three of us pad behind them, barely making a sound.

"Shouldn't we be more quiet?" The blond whispers.

"Shit!" The long black-haired girl hisses. "You're right."

They slow their movements and continue to creep along.

We follow along for about ten minutes till we eventually find... ***Sigh*** a dragon...

They actually found a red dragon...

I clutch my head as a migraine... because of their sheer stupidity... is slowly forming.

Luckily it is only the size of a house... not a castle... It is apparently pretty young and weak, the older ones with better heat resistance tend to swim trough the planet's mantle to get to hidden underground caverns... this one seems pretty weak and was most likely forced out of the mantle by older red dragons...

Keep in mind, this house sized dragon... is probably on par with the _much_ older white dragon that stays around Emilia's home... and it's nearing the same size, too...

Summer looks like she is about to say something, but she finds her mouth covered by three sets of hands.

She rolls her eyes and gazes at the large beast.

"Could you kill that?" Neo whispers to me.

"I dunno, but it's clearly faking being asleep... so we are about to find out."

I cast message and whisper into Summer's ear.

_"Its faking being asleep... it's waiting for you to come closer or turn your back so it can eat you in one bite, or kill all of you at once with a well-placed breath weapon attack."_

Summer violent flinches and rapidly looks around, then whispers into her allies' ears who also look just as started as she does.

I look over to the dragon. 'I'm still out of its range of it's Scent, right?'

Summer quickly glances around, seeing many skulls and bones scattered around the 'sleeping' dragon.

She grits her teeth and her eyes narrow in fury... this mountain has had a lot of missing person cases according the conversations my familiar overheard.

I quietly cast 'protection from energy' on my two friends and myself, primarily to protect our clothing... I like my shirt...

Her bow quickly transforms from its compact state and she creates the biggest light arrow I have ever seen, and it is... blue?

The dragon's head snaps up and she releases the arrow, said arrow flying through the air and crashing into the dragon's neck, it skims across its scales, cleaving most of them off and leaving a section of raw and bleeding flesh about the size of a human ribcage, the arrow continues its fight across the volcano's crater and smashes into the far wall, sinking into it and causing it to detonate into a large blast of cold air that coats the wall in many spikes of ice.

It roars in pain and swings its head downwards, mouth agape.

"Swarm him." I deadpan pointing at the dragon.

The central vent grows dark... causing everyone present beside Neo, Emilia, and I to look up at the coming wave of grimm.

Nevermore, Griffins, Manticores, Bats, and bugs of assorted type, all taken from the surrounding area, blot out the sky causing Summer to let out a small squeak of terror.

The dragon quickly snaps its head upwards again and vaporizes most of them with its breath attack, leaving its new weak spot wide open.

The ground around Emilia turns to sand and launches forwards to the dragon, slithering across the floor like a snake, or a stream made entirely out of sand.

The group of humans freeze as they notice that the remaining grimm are only targeting the dragon who is wildly thrashing about, killing most in a single hit of its claws, teeth, tail and wings.

Sand suddenly wraps up around its body and clings to its form, it breaks out easily enough, but the sand just _keeps coming _not targeting the main body, but seemingly focused solely on its wings, weighing the two weaker limbs down so it is unable to fly off.

I hold a hand towards the dragon, shadows swirling in front of my hand, only to condense into what I have envisioned.

It's not a grimm... well, technically it is, but it doesn't seem... _alive _like a regular grimm would.

It's a simple spear with a long black shaft, the tip appears to be made of bone, and it has two red eyes that travel towards the tip in a parallel line, but stay closer to the base of the triangle, it has several red lines that cascade around the spear's bladed edges and across the flat sides and up to the two eye holes on either side, near the base of the triangle are two tubes that flicker slightly as I take control of the spear with my telekinesis and aim it.

"Fire."

Fire spits out of the two tubes as the spear is launched towards the dragon at high speeds.

It spirals through the air as I am forced to make slight adjustments to its course, and it hits its mark, right on the spot Summer cleared earlier and sinks deep into its neck, the force of the attack causing the giant creature to stumble to the right as the spear smashes into it, only to trip over a small barrier of sand and land hard on its side which shatters several glass spikes created under it.

"Flee..."

The remaining twenty or so remaining grimm fly away at high speeds as the dragon thrashes around in its death throes.

'please work please work please work'

The group of humans watch in silence as the massive beast flails against the sand, blood pouring from its grievous injury until it eventually weakens and stops moving entirely.

The group slowly looks behind them up at us on the ledge above them, following the spear's trajectory.

Our invisibility has long since worn off leaving me standing there with my arms crossed, Emilia starting directly at Summer, and Neo blankly looking around as she hadn't really helped at all with that kill.

"YOU?!" The grey-black haired teen roars.

"Me." I state.

The blond looks up at me with slight confusion. "W-Why did you save us?"

"hrm... well, originally we overheard your plans to try this, and well, your leader there was nice to Neo, she pretty much commanded me to save your lives if you tried it... but now that I did... I sort of feel responsible for you all... like a..."

I pause and tilt my head. "Like a..."

"Pet?" Emilia supplies.

I slap a fist on my open palm and nod. "Yes, like a pet. You surprised me when you scraped some of the scales off that dragon, and I saved you from it... so yes... you are now my pets."

Neo smacks the back of my head. "Sean."

"Ffffine..." I sigh and shake my head. "You are no fun sometimes, really..."

I glance upwards, past the group and smirk. "Because you guys impressed me, I'll let you take the dragon's horde... provided you can find it... and in exchange for saving you... _I'll just take its corpse and shadow._"

The group of humans widen their eyes and slowly turn around to see tendrils of darkness spewing from the wound of the dead dragon.

'IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED AHAHAHAH!'

I smile as the shadows form a large ball next to the dragon's dead body.

'I'm really glad I spent two months' worth of time and energy on perfecting that spear...'

I managed to do something a little special with my clan trait... while my mother and sister primarily focused on summoning and altering grimm, I focused more along the lines of what my father taught me, and created items that had special effects... and that spear turns whatever it kills...

The egg cracks and falls away.

_Into grimm._

A massive black dragon stands to the left of the dead dragon, a pale white mask with red lines across its face and four sets of eyes with yellow pupils, it has two corkscrewed horns on its head and a row of white bone spikes that trail down its back, its wings have a torn but durable nearly see-through red membrane, each of its scales are grey near the tips making its entire body look a dark grey.

I dimension door across the central vent and stand in front of the dragon and its recently dead body, then I simply reach out to the dead body and violently rip out its blood and put it into a glass vial that keeps filling and filling and filling! Even after I have separated any remaining blood from the ash and sand, it still only looks half full.

I place my hand on the dragon and channel a pulse of dark energy as the group of humans watch on in awe...

The corpse twitches... then it slowly rises to its feet and stares blankly forwards with black souless eyes.

I look between the grimm dragon and the zombie dragon, let out a content sigh and float up onto the back of the grimm dragon. "Today is a good day..."

I look over to the dumbfounded and terrified humans, then to the ledge above that. "Neo, Emilia, we are going home."

* * *

**Pov: Summer.**

Never before have I felt so much fucking dread...

The two girls float over us calmly and land on the back of the dragon as well, and then the boy raises a hand, a large magic circle appearing under the five figures... then the next moment they are gone... grimm and zombie dragon included.

I fall to my knees. "V-Vampires control the grimm..."

Raven lets out a long sigh. "oooof course they do..."

Qrow speaks up. "If they control grimm... does that mean that if we want to stop the grimm we have to kill all the vampires?"

"I... don't know, Qrow... if the vampires were controlling them, would they really act so animalistic sometimes? I think it is sort of like that leadership feat's deal where they can only control a certain amount... and hell, maybe 'Sean', 'Emilia' and more importantly, Neo, could eventually command all the grimm to leave humanity alone..."

Raven tilts her head thoughtfully. "That boy was definitely... whipped... as they say in Summer's romantic comedies... and that girl was originally human... I don't think she would let him kill humans like that."

She gazes around. "Now... for the important part!"

She walks over to Qrow. "Qrow fuck off I'm going to find me a horde!"

She then wordlessly creates a portal behind him and shoves him into it.

I shimmy slowly over to where the dragon was laying moments before and pick up a scale that was left behind from when my attack hit it.

Its red and shiny... and definitely very durable if it managed to take a shot from all of my powdered ice dust condensed into one attack and only get KNOCKED OFF.

My 'Hoo Hee Shiny!' Instincts slowly make my fear disappear as I sift through the ash for more.

I quickly pick up about thirty more like it and smile at my collection of leaf-sized red scales.

"I FUCKING FOUND IT!" Raven exclaims from an empty lava vent

I rush over to her, reaching into my bag and tugging out a book that is titled 'Maidens and Magic: Magic Item Compendium'

I slide to a halt beside her. "W-Woah..."

In front of me is a massive mound of coins and items, about as tall as I am and nearly has a diameter of a truck.

"Wow..." I whisper only to quickly turn and snap at Raven who was about to touch something. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! Any item in this pile could be cursed."

She retracts her hand as I continue. "We should at least figure out what the item does before we touch it."

I spy a simple orb-like glass bottle that looks like a spiral, the cork is several loopping arches that intertwine into what looks like a pinecone.

Nothing appears to be in it.

"…"

"Is this... a bottle of air... or just an empty bottle?"

I slowly reach out to it only to pause about an inch away from the cork as I slowly look over to Raven. "Y-You wouldn't call this an 'iron flask', now would you?"

"No... it's made of glass, clearly."

"Okay, good." I sigh.

I touch the cork.

_"HELLO!"_

I let out a small shriek and fall back onto my butt, causing the pile of gold to slide down slightly.

I look around the room. "H-Hello?"

Raven looks at me like I grew a second head. "What?"

"Y-You didn't hear that?!" I whisper.

She looks at me like I am crazy so I slowly reach out and touch the bottle again.

_"Oh, I'm quite sorry for scaring you, Miss, my name is Trinity!"_ A female voice echoes throughout my mind causing me to flinch again.

"W-What?!"

_"I'm Trinity, the sentient bottle of air!" _The voice echoes.

"T-Trinity?" I whisper.

_"You must have slain that horrible dragon, right?! If you haven't you are probably about to die..."_

"N-No, the dragon is dead..."

_"Wooow you must be a super powerful wizard! And your friend there a... rogue?"_

Taiyang slowly walks up behind us with a confused expression.

_"Oooh! And a monk!"_

"Magic... doesn't really exist anymore..." I whisper to the bottle.

_"WHAT?!"_

_"T-Then how did you beat that dragon?! I-it should be impossible for a group of three to kill even a juvenile red dragon if they don't have any magic!"_

_"One second... I'm sorting through your memories..."_

"M-Maybe don't do that-"

_"Oh wow... huh... the world has really changed since I have been around... and you have an unhealthy obsession with shota porn... no judgement, i'm a glass bottle after all~"_

My face flushes and my shoulders shake, then i let out a low whimper. "M-mnnnn"

Taiyang shuffles over to Raven and whispers to her. "Why is our leader talking to a glass bottle?"

I wordlessly stand up, walk over to them, and press the glass bottle against Taiyang's chest.

_"Hi~ I'm Trinity!"_

He lets out a gasp and falls backwards, scooting on his butt to get away from me briefly.

I turn to Raven and press it into her as well.

_"Hello!"_

Raven flinches slightly but manages to keep her calm. "An... Inteligent item?"

_"Yep! I'm awesome!"_

"U-Uh, hey Trinity..." I whisper.

_"Yes, partner-o-mine?"_

"I-If you looked at my memories... you know that magic isn't around anymore, but we still have... semblances... of it... so, maybe could you teach us how to do magic? Or at the very least tell us what some of the items in that pile do?"

_"Alright! It was getting pretty booooring just sitting in dragon horde after dragon horde for the past... one thousand or so years... so why not?"_

"Yes!" I exclaim under my breath and walk over to the pile.

I brush off a couple of coins and point to a single ring now sitting at the top.

"Oh wow... I didn't know I had one of those sitting so close to me... that's a ring of Regeneration!"

I open the book and quickly flip to the 'Rings' section.

"Ring... Ring... Feather falling... Protection... ah! Here we go, Regeneration!"

I quickly look at the stats. "O-Oh my gods..."

Ring of Regeneration: Price 90000 Gp.  
"This white gold ring continually allows a living wearer to heal 1 point of damage per level every hour rather than every day. (This ability cannot be aided by the Heal skill.) Nonlethal damage heals at a rate of 1 point of damage per level every 5 minutes. If the wearer loses a limb, an organ, or any other body part while wearing this ring, the ring regenerates it as the spell. In either case, only damage taken while wearing the ring is regenerated."

I quickly slip the ring on. "I-Is this accurate?"

_"No, actually the ring of regeneration in real life is actually a lot more powerful, I would say that it heals what it says it does in the book at about ten times the listed time... it was probably 'Nerfed' in that game of yours to keep the balance... your theory about its creator being a dragon is indeed an interesting thought though..."_

I look to a bag made of some brownish and tanned bag.

_"A tan bag of tricks, interesting..."_

"We are going to get so much cool magic swag..." I whisper to myself.

* * *

Raven observes the new ring on her finger and smiles, she holds out her hand a transparent shield briefly flickers on her forearm, then disappears, then reappears again.

I look over to Taiyang. "Alright... I think we should figure out how much better a magic weapon is compared so normal ones, so I think we should all pitch in and purchase a regular non-magical mace."

The slowly nod as I hold a mace on my shoulder.

I look over to Tai who looks down at his ring of regeneration and bag attached to his waist.

"But, for future reference..."

I swing the mace down against the floor and the ground visibly cracks and shifts, a large crater forming where the mace makes contact with the floor, causing a two foot deep crack to extend about twenty feet.

"…"

"Holy shit!" I gasp.

Raven and Taiyang stare blankly at the devastation, not even fazed by my swear because _DAMN _this thing is UBER powerful... sort of a shame none of us use a Mace...

"T-That was only a plus three?"

_"Keep in mind, enchantments aren't classified as 'plus one' or 'plus five' I just saw according to that book that a certain enchantment one of my wielders came across was classified as a 'plus 3 bonus'… and this mace has about as much magical power as that one did." _The glass bottle attached to my waist speaks up.

I slowly nod. "Alright."

I hand it over to Taiyang. "Put it into the bag."

He nods and slips it into a small coin pouch at his waist, the entire mace easily fitting inside it even though it is only about five inches deep.

I crack my knuckles under my new gloves- of dexterity- and smile brightly, briefly tap the tan colored bag at my waist, just to make sure it is real. "You guys want to do this again sometime?"

Raven simply nods once, then glances down at the bottle attached to the other side of my belt. "You do realize, that if you talk to Trinity in public, people are going to think you are absolutely bonkers, right?"

_"She's right, you know."_ The bottle states._ "But there are prices for power... yours... is a crippled social life."_

I look down and sigh. "Fuck."

"Were you talking to me... or something Trinity said?" Raven slowly blinks.

"Yes." I deadpan as I look up.

"So, Trinity... what is the first step to becoming a badass wizard?!" I ask as I look at the glass orb on my waist.

_"A spellbook."_

"A Spellbook, Hmmm... how do I get around to finding one of those?"

_"You don't... you are supposed make one."_

"How do I make one, then?"

During my conversation Raven shuffles over and places her hand on the bottle so she can listen to the whole conversation.

_"Well, you need a regular book with blank pages, preferably one that is fairly durable so it doesn't get destroyed, then, you need some sort of magical Ink... Perhaps if you figured out how to infuse this... dust... substance into ink... that might work, because I feel like regular enchanted ink will be hard to find these days..."_

"But... powdered dust is really unstable..." Raven murmurs. "The book would probably explode if you tried to close it."

_"Then try to find a way to stabilize it?"_

"…"

"If I could do that, I honestly could probably have enough money to buy some sort of ancient spellbook..." I slowly blink.

_"Well, that's probably the only way... there are no wizards to enchant ink anymore."_

"…"

"Then who enchanted the first Ink?"

_"I... don't know, but I assume older wizards carved their spells into planks of magic wood or some sort of stone carved from some sort of magical rock monster, or they used dragon blood as ink... either or... but another flaw with you becoming a wizard is that... you don't know how to speak the tongue of dragons, do you?"_

"…"

_"Easily solvable I suppose... I'll teach you it over the coming years."_

"Wait... Dragon blood is magical?" I whisper.

_"Yep."_ The bottle states. _"Shame that something killed and stole the dragon so you couldn't extract any~"_

Raven looks up to me. "Hey, Summ... what do you even plan to achieve with magic?"

"Well..." I frown. "I have a dream..."

"A dream to defeat all of the grimm allowing humanity to push out past their cities... I know this is a big dream, and I am unlikely to complete it by myself... so I am going to try and create a school for wizards mythical beings... this is my dream... with magic and aura, maybe humanity has a fighting chance against the creatures of grimm... maybe... we can stop people from dying needlessly... maybe... I just want to use magic because it is cool... all of these thoughts are correct and could be possible."

Raven stares at me with half lidded eyes. "You are a fucking dork."

"I know, but I am team STRQ's dork." I smile. "And Qrow is probably pissed or assuming we got cursed or something because we haven't returned yet."

"Hrn... right..."

Raven unsheathes her sword and slashes at the open air beside her, creating a portal. "Come on then... let's go back."

* * *

**Pov: Sean **

I stare at the two dragons. "Eheheh."

Neo slumps behind me. "I still can't believe we can command grimm..."

"AHAHAHAH!"

"Sean... you're scaring me." Emilia deadpans.

"What?" I ask as I turn my head to glare at her. "Can't I cackle about my amassing army in peace?!"

"What are you going to do with two dragons?" Emilia deadpans. "No, scratch that, WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO PUT THEM?!"

I glance between the zombie and grimm... each easily over twenty-five feet tall and well over forty-five feet long.

"…"

"I... don't know... I just wanted two dragons for the price of one... and that spear I used barely worked... I took three months out of my life to learn how to use that, you know! And all it did was copy the appearance of the dragon and turn into that! Hell, it absorbed even more energy to just transform into it!"

"Actually, it's still draining quite a bit of my energy..." I murmur to myself.

"Did you make it so the spear only temporarily transforms into whatever it kills? And now its using up your energy to remain in said form?" Emilia asks.

"…"

"Nonono."

I glance at the dragon whose tail is steadily turning into black smoke. "NONONONO FUCK. NO!"

I point at the dragon. "KEEP YOUR CURRENT FORM!"

The dragon completely evaporates and a bone tipped spear clatters to the forest floor.

"…"

My right eyebrow starts twitching madly. "RRRRRRAAAAA-"

* * *

I take a couple of deep breaths, spear reduced to a fine powder after I sent it hurtling through several tree trunks.

"You done with your little temper tantrum?" Emilia asks as she carries Neo under her arm as she floats a good thirty feet off the ground with her bat wings.

"Yeah... I'm fine now..." I sigh as I sit down again with a small frown. "At least I got one dragon..."

"I mean, yeah, but it has a hole in its neck..." She shrugs.

I point at it and a sickly green ray of light arcs from my fingertips and strikes its side, causing its wound to rapidly close and knit together, it isn't completely healed, but that's nothing several more castings of that spell will do!

A short time later it is completely healed.

"Fixed!" I hum, only to narrow my eyes at a splotch of pink skin. "Somewhat... I don't think I can make it grow back its lost scales..."

"Sean..." Neo frowns. "If you want more dragons so badly, why don't you just give a Creep an extra set of legs and wings?"

I blink slowly. "What's a Creep?"

* * *

"Uwaah!" I gasp in awe. "I-Its so dinky!"

I stare down at the short murder lizard... it stands to about my height, perhaps a little shorter...

It walks on two legs, each foot with four toes that look like they could actually be used to manipulate objects, they have several thin and splotchy bone plates across their body, primarily around the top of the legs and along it's sides, it has a row of spikes going down its back to the tip of its short tail, and has four eyes on its bone mask, two on each side and one above the other.

I rub my chin. "It would make a pretty good dragon though..."

I hold out a hand and with several loud squelches and cracks its two legs slide backwards on its torso, its torso slightly elongates, then two more are created near the front.

I tilt my head, then summon a copy.

"oh wow... I'm pretty bad at this... even one of these guys takes a lot of energy to create... i could maybe make... fifty at once?" I frown. "And that's not taking into account how much energy it would take to sustain them..."

I add wings to the first, but for me to realistically summon enough for them to be effective in combat... the wings are pretty small... basically decoration... though I suppose it could glide.

The thing about my summoned grimm, is that they are temporary... and while my mother's may last for years upon years... mine only last like a minute to an hour depending on how strong they are... I thought I could get around that with the spear, but apparently not... but if I alter a grimm that is already in the world, it seems to be permanent, but I can only change so much.

I wave my hand and summon another, this time with wings.

"You now have dragons on command... now what?" Emilia deadpans.

I frown. "I... don't know?"

I tilt my head and scratch my cheek. "What's a fun thing to do?"

"Eating icecream or going to see a movie?" Neo Suggests

"Killing people?" Emilia asks, causing Neo to look over at her with a slightly horrified expression.

"Mn... sure... maybe tomorrow."

"'Sure' to who?!" Neo shrieks.

"…"

The corners of my mouth turn upwards slightly.

* * *

**Me when I realize that this is the last thing I have prepared for ANY of my fanfictions: "I'm in danger! ;D"**

**Anyways, the only thing even slightly ready is another chapter of this, maybe a couple more stories in Flame's Trash if I am really desperate for that 1/week upload schedule... so this, or that, is probably going to be the thing that is getting updated next week...**

**Well, I'm going to try and get off my procrastination downward spiral- ****he said while booting up fighterz-**** anyways, I'll see you all next week!**


	12. Chapter 12 Sean Literally Kidnaps a Dude

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I blearily crack open my eyes and gaze into two red orbs... they blink.

I quickly blink off any remaining tiredness and continue to stare into the eyes that are about four inches from my own.

"…"

"Do you need something... Emilia?" I sigh out as the eyes blink again.

"Nope."

"Okay... just wanted to know... because now I can ask you... 'why are you here!?', 'how did you even get in here?!' 'where you watching me sleep?!' and a host of other questions..."

"I was bored... I lockpicked the door, and yes... I was waiting for you to wake up."

"…"

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Whaaat?! Noooo! Please! I want to go do some fun stuff!"

I crack open an eye. "Where did you even learn how to lockpick anyway?"

"My big sister." She states.

"Ok..." I shrug as my eyes close... I'm not about to question why she knows that.

"Seaaaan!"

I sit up and look over to the dial on the wall. "What do you even waaant it's a quarter cycle past midnight!"

She sits up as well and gives me a half-lidded look and a slightly smug smile. "I think we both know what I want to do~"

I frown. "But... Neo would get mad at me if we did that..."

"Pleaaaase" She pouts before placing a hand gently on my cheek. "If we just get it over with, it will start to feel good, I promise~"

"…"

"FFFFFFfffine..." I eventually sigh.

* * *

A loud explosion rips through a nightclub as the wall is blown inwards.

A white-haired boy walks through the hole with a grin, followed shortly by a white haired girl who quickly skips into line beside the boy, she has a more feral and savage grin on her face.

It is immediately chaos...

'Innocent' patrons flee in all directions, the beat of the music thumping in their chests, and the flashing light illuminating the panicking patrons and several black suited men rushing for the two children.

They continue their casual walk as one of the men in black dash forwards and unsheathes a sword and swings downwards at the boy.

The girl takes a step forwards and knocks her knuckles almost nonchalantly against the side of the blade, causing it to go wide and miss the boy who steps through the place the girl just passed and grabs the man's wrist, then with a simple push with his index and middle finger, the boy bends the man's elbow backwards with a crack and snap of bone, then pulls downwards with the hand holding his wrist, sending the man faceplanting into the floor as he trips over the boy's foot.

The white-haired teens share a glance as they continue walking forwards.

Another man rushes forwards, but his kneecaps are shot out with two flashes, causing him to release his sword and fall prone as he trips over his wounded legs.

The sword flies through the air end over end before it is skillfully caught by the girl.

She places the flat side of the single-edged blade on her shoulders and skips forwards, through the backrooms, briefly pausing to parry blades and slam the pommel into the side of people's heads as she continues to skip forwards.

She reaches a simple barred metal door and instead of actually trying to open it, she just simply kicks the bottom of it and sends it flying off the hinges.

The girl nods into the dark hallway and glances over to the boy. "I can kill people past this point, right?"

"Sure, they all know what they are doing if they are in there..." The boy shrugs.

The girl grins and dashes through the now open door, followed shortly by the boy.

* * *

"Hey, Alu?" Emilia, disguised as Camillia, slowly asks as we come up to another large door, an elevator of some sort.

We are probably thirty or so feet above the ground level by now, we traveled down a couple hallways, up some stairs, left a bloody path of death and destruction in our wake.

"Yes, Cami?" I ask, glancing over to my now white-haired compatriot as I push the 'call elevator' button.

"Are we good people?" She murmurs with a small frown.

I let out a low hum and tilt my head. "Hrn... well, define 'Good'?"

"Like, nice?"

"Cami... you just decapitated a man with a spoon... A GODS DAMNED SPOON!"

"But these guys are bad dudes, right?"

"Oh absolutely." I nod.

"Then why is it bad that I killed that guy with a spoon?"

"Well," I tilt my head and glance up towards the ceiling. "I suppose common people just despise killing... they would be happy with these scumbags spending their life in prison or something... but if you asked one of the kidnapped people in one of these places, they would tell you to kill them one hundred percent..."

"I mean, I really don't get WHY people like it better if these guys spent life in prison... that is practically killing them anyway, just a 'suffer for decades' kind of kill... and then we have to provide food and water the entire time... and they just get a free room and can do really whatever they want in there, sleep, draw, read... they could also just be as negative as possible just to spite the prison in an attempt to get grimm to attack them... but more often than not, they just get murdered in prison."

"It's just a massive fucking hassle to keep a murderer or slaver alive, and I honestly just don't see the point in waiting resources on someone you have condemned to death... I mean, I can understand torturing them, but prisons nowadays just keep them in one place... that's honestly just asking for them to escape."

"So... someone needs to do it? Why delay the inevitable?" She asks. "We are just basically police officers and the prisoners that shiv them in the kidney!"

"I guess so..." I shrug. "I _despise_ slavery, so killing the ringleaders of places like this brings me untold joy... but I still don't think that makes us good people... y'know... because police don't just walk into a place and gun everyone down... they normally say things like 'get on the ground' or use some sort of nonlethal weapon..."

I gesture lazily at the door with a pistol. "We sort of just walk into a place and kill everything that opposes us... so what makes us different than the people we are killing?"

"We don't chain them up and force them to do things?"

"But the police technically do that too... and they are considered 'good' so... hrn..." I rub my chin in thought.

"Mn..." Emilia hums.

We sit in comfortable silence for a couple of moments

"Alucard... I don't think the elevator is coming..." Emilia states.

I let out a long sigh. "Yeah... probably not..."

She slips her fingers in between the crack in the two sealed doors and slams them both open, then gestures into the dark pit with a grin.

"After you~"

I snort and hop into the pit, followed shortly by Emilia.

We fall for about fifty feet before landing on the top of the elevator, it seems to have been disconnected from the pully system that causes it to go between floors.

"Oooopen says me!" I grin as I rip open the hatch into the elevator

We both crawl down into the elevator, look at the shut door, and pry it- and the next one open like the last one.

"Heeeere's Cami!" Emilia grins.

She is met by the sound of several cocking guns at the other side of the room, there are several tables flipped with more guards sitting behind with heavy machineguns.

"Oh... that's... wow..."

We both dive to the sides of the elevator as they open fire, the bullets smashing into the metalic back wall and skimming about three to four inches in front of our face.

"THIS IS FUN!" Emilia exclaims over the gunfire grinning right at me from across the elevator.

"IF BY 'FUN' YOU MEAN 'ANNOYING', SURE, IT IS!" I respond to her.

I pull the pin on a grenade and fling it around the corner.

"SHIT! GRENADE!"

***BOOM***

"Where did you even get that?!" Emilia asks. "I thought you used your last one!"

I pull another out of my pocket and chuck it into the room as well. "I found it."

***BOOM***

We both turn the corner after a brief faltering of gunfire and dash forwards, shouting war cries of 'HERE WE GO!' and 'KYAHAHAH!'

* * *

**Pov: Summer**

'Fire dust would be impossible... as would ice dust... those are too volatile to be in a book, they would light it on fire and incase it in chunks of ice respectively... Electricity dust would eventually build up enough heat to set the book on fire... and water dust would make the book soggy and make it so the ink would never dry... the only think that I think could work... is shield dust... or earth dust... and if I use earth dust the book is going to be really dense...'

'But I always could make a second spell book after I make the first and gain the ability to enchant Ink...'

I rub my chin as I blankly look over a blank hardback book I purchased from a bookstore in Vale 'but why am I even thinking about this right now? I don't know how to read or write draconic...'

_"And we can solve that today! Grab a piece of paper, I'll walk you through some draconic!" _The bottle at my waist exclaims. _"But... seeing as I don't have any hands... thus the ability to draw, I'll be forced to tell you what the letters look like, and just have you make a bunch of copies till you eventually get one that looks good enough."_

_"The first is probably the easiest! The letter A! The letter A in draconic are three short lines in a row, the center line being slightly longer than the outer two and slightly more wibbly-wobbly!"_

I pull out a paperback notebook and dot three lines with the middle one looking like a Tilde.

_"Wrong."_

'o-oh? How?'

_"It's a vertical row of lines, not a Horizontal." _

'oh!'

I draw three more lines, this time putting the squiggly line in between two... like a tilde key sandwich!

"That... looks pretty good, but the middle line is a bit too squiggly... and original draconic was written with feather- pens, so the lines were a bit thicker and splotchier..."

I do another, this time barely bending the middle line.

_"oh wow! You did it! Now you need to do it maybe... twenty to thirty more times just to make completely sure you got it!"_

'this is... easier than I thought...'

_"Like I said, the letter A is the easiest! If you want it to see how difficult draconic can be, B looks like a pedestal with a moon on it! And the thing about magic, is that it isn't the language that is difficult... it's actually slapping it all together and getting it to work! Most apprentice mages could barely cast more than a CANTRIP for the first one to two years of their training!"_

_"I honestly don't see you casting more than a simple magic missile for the first five years after you finally manage to craft your spell book."_ The bottle sighs.

I pout slightly. 'r-really?'

_"Sadly, yeah... and you're getting a bit too curvy with that middle line."_

I carefully draw out the next symbol, then continue on with repeating it.

_"Just wait until I have to teach you how to SPEAK or READ draconic! That'll be GREAT!"_

"Oh no..." I whisper as I let out a long sigh.

* * *

**Pov:?**

_"OH GOD THEY'RE HE-AGH __***CHZZZZ***__"_

_"SHOOT THEM! OH GODS SHOOT THE-__** *CHZZZZ***__ "_

_"SHE JUST SCOOPED OUT JIMMY'S EYES WITH A SPOO- AAA-__** *CHZZZZ***__"_

A slightly overweight man slowly looks over to a cloaked individual who is lazily sitting in a chair with its feet propped on a table, a radio set in between them detailing the agonizing deaths of the men on the second floor.

"I-I payed your organization to stop things like this! Wh-why haven't you gone out there to stop those two demons?!"

The cloaked form takes a slow sip from a wine glass, and a male voice speaks out. "You payed me to stop any problems like this, yes, but the contract states that I have free reign to do whatever I wish as long as they are stopped... this is simply the best way to kill those two... they will be tired by the time they make it here, low on aura, ammo, and out of breath..."

"B-But-"

"Do not worry, Zong... I will not allow them to kill you... because after all, who will pay me if you are dead?"

The black-haired man's eyebrow twitches. "I would prefer if you stepped in before they killed_ all _of my men."

The cloaked figure snorts. "It wouldn't be wise if you attempted to order me around, Zong... you have a little brat at home, correct? What was his name? Hei or something?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF HIM?!" The black-haired man roars.

"It wasn't too difficult to figure out... we do background checks on all of our potential clients and you do poorly to hide your tracks... how none of your enemies figured out that you have a son is beyond me." The cloaked man states with a bored gesture. "But, back to the task at hand... I could absolutely kill both of these 'demons' as you call them, but they haven't revealed their semblances yet, and I am not willing to bet my life on something when I could just sit back and wait for them to tucker themselves out."

"Tch- why are you being such a cowar-"

The cloaked figure swings his finger at the plump man, arm just a blur.

***POP***

A large cut appears in the man's cheek as a loud pop echoes throughout the room, sounding similar to a gunshot, then the top corner of the chair behind him gains a large gash that passes entirely through the leather, stuffing and wooden board inside and cuts a small groove into the wooden wall on the far corner of the room.

Fluff and blood goes everywhere.

"A-AGH!" The man shouts as he cups his face with his hands, trying to stop the meager bleeding... it is probably going to scar at this rate. "Y-You bastard!"

"Do not mistake my caution for cowardice Mr. Xiong... many assassins have been slain for rushing in blindly, and I pride myself on _not being one of them_." The cloaked figure snarls. "I can think of six cases off the top of my head where acquaintances or teachers of mine have died purely because of a poor matchup of semblances... we don't know what these two can do, and I don't plan to use myself to find out."

He closes both of his eyes. "But. It doesn't appear that your pathetic guards are going to force them to show much more than their weaponry and basic fighting style, so you are _somewhat_ correct... they also appear to be able to kill them with ease, so we can safely assume they wont be tired enough for it to matter when they eventually get here... so... in that case."

"Clair."

A second cloaked figure drops from the ceiling, it appears to be a head or two shorter than the cloaked man, it's arms come out of the cloak and cross over its chest, its arms are thin, but lean, and the hands look dainty and delicate, but they are wrapped with blood-stained bandages.

On its back is some sort of angular weapon covered in a large tarp, the weapon is easily about as long as the figure is tall.

"You called?" A female voice asks from deep within the cloak.

The original cloaked figure points to the door. "Go to the second room and force them to reveal their secrets... if you survive... I will begin to teach you about the third principal as soon as we get back to the dojo..."

The cloaked girl nods and swiftly walks to the door and excuses herself as the cloaked figure looks to a large screen of an empty room.

The radio lights up again.

_"Hey, Alu?"_

_"Yes, Cami?"_

_"Are we good people?"_

* * *

**Pov: Sean.**

"HRAAAAH!"

Emilia kicks a guard into a metal door at the end of the hallway, his green aura becoming visible and crackling wildly as he bounces off... right into Emilia's waiting fist that catches him in the chest and smashes him through the slightly bent doors with a sickening crack, his now corpse flies into the room and skids across the floor as we slowly proceed onwards.

This room is... eerily quiet... and appears to be devoid of all life...

It appears to be some sort of cafeteria, half eaten meals lay around the several huge tables as if they people eating here had to suddenly leave or something.

_They had._

Emilia and I cast a slow glance around the room for a couple seconds before I eventually speak. "You can come out."

***BANG***

I tilt my head and barely avoid the high caliber rifle round that smashes into the stone wall behind me, causing a large chunk to chip off, sending dust raining down on Emilia and I.

An empty space warbles slightly, then standing there is a blond girl with a large sniper rifle with a scythe blade at the tip of the barrel, it is being used as some sort of stabilizer as it is stabbed into the ground, sort of like a tripod.

"You... could sense me?" The cloaked girl mutters as she pulls the cloak's hood up over her head.

Her green eyes narrow deep within the hood.

Emilia tilts her head. "You seem to be a little different than all these others... they only had shields... not semblances..."

She grins viciously. "So I would say that some introductions are in order! My name is Camilla, and I'm a murderer extraordinaire!"

She points her thumb over to me. "And this is Alucard... he's my bitch."

She ducks my swat with a laugh.

"My name is Clair de Lune... and I'm an assassin." The blond in front of us states... not to be confused with the disguised blond. "I have been tasked with killing you both."

"Mn." I hum disinterestedly as I look over to Emilia. "I don't really know if I want to kill a kid..."

"I'm older than you." The assassin States in an emotionally dead voice with half lidded eyes.

"You don't?!" Disguised Emilia gasps, ignoring the assassin's comment entirely. "I always look at them as people... but just smaller and more adorable~"

She turns to me. "Sort of like you, bitch."

***Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap***

We both turn back to look at the self-proclaimed 'assassin' with raised eyebrows as she dances back and forth.

"She's... dancing?" Emilia asks with a small head tilt, only to turn back to me. "Alright I take it back! Can we keep her!"

The assassin flings her cloak off as she continues tapping her heels on the floor in place, she wears bandages across her torso, arms, and chest, she has long black stockings that go up to her thighs, and instead of a skirt or pants, she just wears the bottom of a two-piece swim suit, her ankles seem to have some sort of cast around them.

"Put on some fucking clothes." Emilia deadpans. "I'm not going to have my new pet be a nudist."

"She's making me feel weird-" I offhandedly comment, only to pause.

I narrow my eyes... something seems... wrong.

She steps to the left, ***Tap*** then to the right. ***Tap***

With each step she hides a small grimace, her waist long whitish blond hair swishing behind her.

I narrow my eyes at her feet.

Left ***Tap*** Right ***Tap***

Left ***Tap*** Right ***Tap***

***Tap*** Left Right ***Tap***

The left foot blurs slightly.

L***Tap***eft Right ***Tap***

***Tap* **Left ***Tap*** Rig***Tap***ht

***Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap***

Something is horribly wrong... the tapping sound isn't syncing with her steps anymore... it's not even trying to...

"Hayai Suteppu" The girl mutters as she changes her grip on the sniper scythe and _disappears,_ well, 'disappears' is a strong word, but she blurs forwards fast enough that even with my enhanced reflexes that are several times that of a human I nearly lose sight of her.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

I flinch as several loud booms assault my eardrums and throw myself to the side.

***SCHLICK***

I cough blood as a gash appears in my chest, going all the way through my torso, it starts at my sternum and goes completely through my ribs and right lung, my right arm is also missing.

I notice several large indents into the floor leading up to me, and the girl stopped about five feet behind me, scythe blade pointed down at the ground as she finishes her swing.

"He didn't have... Aura-" she quietly mutters to herself in quiet confusion, only for it to turn into awe at how I managed to kill so many people without any sort of armor, protection, or special ability. (A/N I honestly wish Sean wasn't innocent so I could call Aura the 'Cosmic Soul Condom')

She snaps her head to the side only to catch a punch to the face that rockets her into the wall, she creates a crater in it as she smashes into it, sinking into the stonework as she does so, her scythe sniper is thrown and the blade imbeds into the wall right beside her head, causing her to let out a small squeak and fall onto her butt.

A tendril of blood shoots out of my amputated arm and seeps into my stump, then the arm is pulled back to the stump and twists slightly as it returns to the position it was in earlier, pre-slash.

The skin peeking through the new cut in my shirt visibly knits back together, my sternum and ribs repair themselves with several loud sickening crunches.

I roll my arm in its socket, causing it to pop a couple of times.

Emilia brushes off her knuckles as we both slowly walk towards the girl who slowly picks herself out of the wall and falls to her knees, her hands shaking slightly.

"Hey, Alu... how did she pull that shit off with busted ankles?"

"I... don't know..." I murmur.

"Do you know what she could accomplish if she were like us, right?" She asks as she turns to look at me.

"Probably fight on par with us easily?" I ask.

"Eh... yeah, probably." The currently white-haired girl shrugs.

The girl looks up to us. "What _are_ you?!"

Another figure appears behind us with an arm raised in a chopping motion as the door on the other side of the room is blown inwards.

"Teleport." Emilia smiles as she touches the girl in front of us, not even bothering to look behind us because...

***THOOOM-Pop***

The ear-shattering attack never lands as we disappear.

We reappear in a dark room.

I rub the bridge of my nose as I look down at the little girl, probably not even a year older than I am, who has collapsed to the floor, onto her knees as I reach down and pluck a device from around her ear, then I simply crush it in my hand.

"W-Who are you people?!"

"Why did you bring her with us, Emi?" I sigh as I glance over to the white-haired girl whose skin seemingly melts off her, leaving her in her original form.

I follow along and drop the illusion as well.

"Look, Sean, she managed to move fast enough and swing hard enough to nearly cut you in half while she had BROKEN LEGS!"

"I mean, it's more of a fractured ankle, but sure as a human, that is fairly impressive, yes... _but why did we kidnap her_?"

The girl is now shivering "Wh-Where am I?!"

"No, you don't understand, Sean, she, as a _human _without any sort of pain resistance or nullification- we saw that her semblance was Invisibility, she has managed to WALK ON FRACTURED ANKLES, step hard enough to create craters in the ground while moving fast enough that I could _barely_ see her, and has managed to shoot something that makes even your arms shudder, with BROKEN ARMS-"

"Fractured." I deadpan again as I bring a hand up to my cut shirt and make the threads weave back together with a couple castings of a mend spell.

"And that is just badass enough for me to want her as a friend." Emilia continues, ignoring my interjection. _"By any means necessary."_

Emilia looks back at the girl and her eyes glow ominously. "Tell me how you did it."

The girls eyes glaze over for the briefest of moments before she shakes her head. "N-No! I can't tell you!"

"You will... _eventually_." Emilia frowns with narrowed eyes.

A horde of bats flutter into the room, then they slowly coalesce into a humanoid shape.

"Mn." I hum disinterestedly with half lidded eyes. "Well, that was a good way to spend three hours... I'm going back to bed... don't bother me."

"Oh? " My mother asks, now completely formed. "What have we here?"

she crouches next to the new girl and smiles menacingly. "Another human?"

The girl we kidnapped scoots back across the floor away from her. "Y-Your eyes are glowing?!"

"It was quite impressive for you to harm my son in such a way while you were quite damaged yourself... an assassin you called yourself? Well, I can see the proof, any normal person probably would have died against you... aura or not."

She holds out a hand and a brief red, warm light crackles around it before disappearing. "Hrn... it's fun to have something new that I am not good at yet."

This causes me to stop mid step a couple feet away from the door.

***Pop***

I reappear, crouched next to my mother as I look to her hand. "W-WAS THAT AURA?!"

My mother smiles and nods once. "Of course."

"W-We can actually get that?! I-I thought you had to have a soul to get it!"

She snorts. "We have souls, Sean... we aren't like the grimm."

"O-oh..." I frown, sharing a glance with Emilia.

"But, I am- sadly- not proficient enough in it to unlock the aura in others yet, so you will need to find someone else to unlock it for you, or wait while I master the ability." My mother states before looking back to the girl who is steadily shimmying away from us, eventually meeting the wall behind her and flinching as her back presses into it. "But let's move onto something much more _interesting_."

"You. Girl. How did you harm my son in such a way?"

My mother's eyes flash, causing the girl's green eyes to haze over and gain a slight red tint.

"I am a practitioner of the martial art known as the 'Ten Principals'… I have only been taught up to the second Principal, Hayai Suteppu, the technique allows the user to move faster than most can perceive by stepping in a certain dancing motion, steadily increasing the stepping speed until even sound has a hard time keeping up." She slowly says in an even, almost robotic tone of voice, her eyes blankly staring into my mother's as she continues on. "The momentum makes any attack used while moving this quickly deals a lot more damage than it normally should... allowing me, with my scythe, to easily pierce through several inches of steel, pipes, stone columns, trees, and more importantly, deal critical damage to the aura of most huntsmen class foes."

The girl blinks slowly as my mother's command has been completed, thus releasing her from my mother's control.

Sooo she starts hyperventilating. "M-Mind control?! Y-your semblance is mind contro-"

"Be quiet."

The girl's teeth clack together, silencing her. "…"

"And what of this 'first principal'?" My mother continues, poorly hiding her intrigue of ANOTHER skill that has slipped pass her sight... though, that's to be expected when you lock yourself on an island for five thousand years, you are bound to miss things~

But for two things to be found out in under a year? She must be over the moon at the possibilities.

"…" the blond doesn't say anything.

"You may speak."

"The first principal is a technique called 'Koka', it allows the user to harden their skin and muscles to shrug off blows which would normally cripple or kill at the cost of being able to move while it is active."

"Interesting~" my mother hums. "And that is just two of ten, correct?"

The girl dumbly nods.

My mother's glare softens slightly as she looks over the girl's appearance. "Why does someone as young as you know how to shrug off pain like a hardened warrior... you are doing it even now..."

The girl is silent for a moment, as if to collect her murky, mind-dominated, thoughts.

"I am a part of the Exanimus Syndicate, a guild of assassins primarily located in Mystral... assassins are trained from a really young age to be resilient to pain... they sometimes ripped... out our fingernails and toenails then forced us to walk and live that way until they healed... or they just forced us to walk with tacks in our shoes... but that is _nothing_ compared to what torture I had to endure to learn the first principal... before I even had aura at eight years old... they broke my hands with metal pipes for _hours_ until I was able to clench my broken hands enough to preform the first technique... then after that, when I was finally allowed to practice the second principal, I regularly broke my ankles and feet by stepping too hard or wrongly."

My mother looks briefly perturbed. "That is... archaic..."

"Several of the other 'students' around my age have already died... I am one of the thirty percent that survive training up to this point."

I tilt my head slightly and frown. "This conversation is sad."

"That's hardcore." Emilia supplies.

I yawn and stand up, waving a hand over my shoulder. "Well, you two do whatever you want to her, then, I have no strong feelings one way or the other, I just don't want to be a part of it."

* * *

I let out a long sigh after I close my bedroom door, then, without even looking behind me, I point to the door and cause a blue padlock of light to appear in the center of it, the top part snapping closed with an audible ***Click* **

"Try picking through that." I scoff as I slowly meander over to my bed and flop face-first onto it.

"Ahhh, comfy..." I mutter out.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

I look over my shoulder with a glare.

'Emilia... if that's you, you are absolutely getting fireballed... pointless collateral damage be damned.'

"Sean?"

My glare softens instantaneously. "Oh, give me a second, Neo."

I hop up and with a wave of my hand, disable the arcane lock I cast on the door, then I open the door and come face to face with the multicolored now vampire.

"Yeees?"

"Are you ready to go to the movies?"

"Oh, right I did agree to do that as well."

"Yep!" She nods. "You di- wait 'as well'?"

"…" I'm silent for a moment.

"S-Sean?!"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What exactly did you do today?!"

"Woke up." I shrug.

"Okay? Continue?" She states with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Emilia lockpicked my room."

"She can do that?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently?"

"Mn." She hums. "What else?"

"Well, she broke into my room reaaally early today and started saying things that really didn't make sense in the grand scheme of things, I don't even think we were having the same conversation at one point, but she called that type of speech an 'Inuendo'- whatever that means- then she forced me to go out and do something with her."

"Like a date?" Neo asks with a head tilt.

"Uh... yeah?"

"And what did you do?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

"Hm... well, we went to Vale, did some fun stuff, inadvertently kidnapped an assassin, then came ba-"

"WHAT?!"

"Hm?"

"You kidnapped somebody?!"

"To be fair, she did try to murder me beforehand, and I really didn't kidnap her, Emilia did... she just teleported both of us at the same time." I scoff.

"And you didn't stop her?!"

"Why should I care what she does in her free time, besides, the assassin was pretty broken when we got here, she had fractured limbs-"

"SEAN!"

"Hey! We didn't break her limbs! She tried to kill us with broken arms and legs it's her fault!"

"W-What?!"

"Archaic martial art with training that resembles torture." I shrug. "Her master or something broke her arms and legs so she would be resistant to pain or something?"

"O-Oh my gods... is- is she okay?!"

"Well, she is currently having a mental breakdown at the fact that we teleported half way across the planet... and the fact that I reattached my arm and healed my body after she nearly cut me in half."

"…"

"So! You want to go see that movie?" I ask with a bright smile.

"…" she is silent for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Sean... is this every day with you?"

I tilt my head back and let out a hum as I think about it. "Hmmm well, not EVERY day, but stuff like this happens to me enough for it to be a regular occurrence!"

Her shoulders slump as she lets out an exasperated sigh. "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders in a 'what can you do' manner.

* * *

**Decided to post this a little early... don't expect anything from me on Wednesday... I'm still a little light on prepared chapters...**


	13. Chapter 13: A STRQ Victory

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

**Pov: Summer.**

_"OH! I FORGOT! HOW DID I FORGET I COULD DO THAT?!"_

I nearly leap out of my seat at Trinity's sudden shout.

I quickly place a hand on my chest to calm my hear. 'H-Holy shit... don't _ever_ do that again.'

_"oh, sorry, I just remembered something AMAZING I can do!"_

I rub my tired eyes as I look down at my stacks of papers, I have managed to go through about half the draconic alphabet with_ some_ difficulty... I'd say I'm doing pretty well, it has been about two months since our little dragon escapade and the last time I saw the vampire boy and girl... plus Neo, she exists... though, I suppose they could be out in Vale somewhere, but I really haven't left beacon since then, focusing more on trying to learn this annoying language.

'Well, Trinity, what did you forget?'

_"I-I can use magic..."_

"WHAT?!"

The rest of my team glances over to me from their spots around our room, more or less used to my sudden outbursts.

"What is it this time?" Raven sighs. "Trinity called you out on your obsession with magic again?"

"Nonono! She can USE it!" I exclaim with a grin.

Raven slowly blinks. "Wait, really?"

"What can you do?!" I grin as I look down to the bottle.

_"Well, I can do this..." _

Nothing seems to happen.

"Hey."

I flinch as a voice suddenly speaks up behind me, my three friends staring at me with awe.

I turn my head to see a little girl, about 4'8 with her arms crossed over a dress that steadily changes colors, her purple hair tied up into two long pigtails which go to her waist, and a small rainbow cape draped around her shoulders. "Hi~ I'm Trinity! It's good to meet face to face!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

After I got over my surprise I attempted to hug the small girl, only to pass right through her.

"Oh, you cant do that... I'm just an illusion... but this is what I view myself as~" the girl hums.

She holds up a hand, and with a spark, the draconic letter for A appears above it. "Now I can actually show you what the letters look like, so I expect to speed up your learning process by quite a bit!"

"OHMYGOSHYES!"

* * *

"What does this sentence say?"

"'Please give me all of your money.'" I answer as I look to the illusionary text floating around the head of my diminutive teacher's apparition.

"And what about this one?"

"'This is a Robbery'" I answer.

"And this?"

"'Please point me to the nearest tavern. I'm an alcoholic.'" I deadpan with half lidded eyes, Qrow cackling madly at me from across the room.

"Now, try to say them out loud in the actual tongue of dragons."

I repeat the three sentences in the tongue of dragons, a hissing and low, almost guttural language with many sharp sounds, such as 'Arcaniss' the draconic word for Magic... or the statement 'Fintir Charir Darastrix' which translates to 'Slayer of Red Dragon'… this language is pretty cool.

The illusion claps her hands together- well, she makes the sound of hands clapping together as she touches her palms together. "Alright! You have an absolutely dreadful accent, but, I'd say that it is good enough... nooooow we can move onto teaching you cantrips!"

"YES!"

"Provided you manage to get some sort of magical Ink... so the next step is to figure out that dust ink method!"

"Nooooo." I sigh.

"Annnyways." The illusion hums. "Keeping this up is a little draining, so I'm just gonna-"

The illusion disappears in a puff of bright pink smoke.

Taiyang takes this time to walk into our room. "Hey guys, did you hear that we are getting a new headmaster this semester?!"

"Wait what?" I ask, glancing over to the open doorway he is standing at. "What happened to Headmaster Baza?!"

"He's retiring!" Taiyang grins.

"That's Great!" Qrow exclaims. "I never liked that uptight piece of shit!"

"You're just mad that he gave you detention after I tricked you into wearing the girl's uniform on the first day." Raven snorts from her spot on her bed, cleaning the blade of her new katana.

"YOU SAID IT WAS A KILT YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD!" He roars.

Raven rolls her eyes and scoffs. "So, who's going to be the new guy?"

"Well, next week there is going to be a school assembly to meet him, his name is 'Ozpain' or something." Taiyang answers as he sits down on his bed. "But I'm with Qrow, Baza was a bit of a hardass... I hope the new guy is a bit calmer."

"Yeah, Yeah." I scoff as I walk back over to my desk and sit down, I bring out a large rectangle box and unfold it, revealing a dust alchemy kit I bought after we pawned off some of the gold coins the dragon had.

'alright... time to do another experiment...'

I reach down and pull out a secured vial of ink that looks like it had light blue glitter thoroughly mixed into it.

I shake it briefly and set it down, only for nothing to happen after a good twenty seconds.

'Shield dust is stable...'

I pull out another vial of ink, this time brown and give it a little shake.

'heavier than the shield dust... but not by much.'

I grab a small brush and uncork the blue ink, dabbing the tip of the brush in it then slowly dragging it across the cardboard square in front of me, I had put it up on a small easel just in case so I don't break my desk..

Nothing seems to happen.

I continue, finishing the letter A, then grab a new brush, and go to the other tube of dust-ink

I had word really hard on both of these to even get it to the point where the dust would bind to the ink, store bought powder dust isn't fine enough, so I have to carefully grind it even more, thankfully I'm not using fire, ice, or electricity dust... that would be a _bad time_.

I paint on a second cardboard square, the letter B

'So, Trinity... are these magic yet?'

_"not yeeet, but perhaps if you channeled aura into them? You said that dust reacts to aura?"_

'Hmm... I'm going to let them dry first...'

I pick up a book and start reading as I allow both pieces of cardboard to dry, then after about maybe two hours, I reach out and poke the shield dust with my finger, channeling the briefest amount of aura into it.

A bubble of energy instantly surrounds the letter A, cutting a perfect circle into the cardboard and smashing into my finger, I pull my finger out quickly and pop it into my mouth, the stinging sensation steadily going away. "MHH- FMCK!'

If I didn't have my aura active... that would have cut off the tip of my finger...

'that was... dangerous...'

I watch as the sphere falls out of the surrounding square and hit my desk where it bounces slightly and rolls around.

'Shield dust is a bust... it would just cut up the book...'

I pick up the orb and drop it into the garbage can beside my desk.

'though... that would be a pretty interesting way to cut through materials... does it work on thing like steel? It worked on cardboard, but I can tear cardboard with my hands... I would also have to work on making a way to trigger it from afar so I don't cut off my fingers...

I pull out a small loop of paper and slip it around the tube containing the shield dust ink, then write 'Failed' on it and slip the entire tube back into its safely contained case.

I look over to the earth dust ink.

'alright... let's try this.'

I channel aura into the earth dust and watch as nothing seems to happen.

"Hm?"

I pick up the square, it seems to have increased its weight slightly, but that's about it.

_'IT WORKED!'_

"Wait what?! It worked?!"

My statement causes everyone in the room to suddenly lock onto what I am holding.

"You... actually did it?!" Qrow asks.

"Yeah, what he said." Raven nods.

"Impressive." Taiyang agrees. "So, how long till you start shooting fireballs and flying?"

I tug out a large book, roughly twelve inches tall, eight inches wide, and about an inch thick.

I open it to the first page to reveal that it is blank.

'Alright, I got my ink! What do I do now Trinity?!'

"I honestly didn't expect adding that Aura stuff to 'Dust' would make magic ink..." A voice pipes up behind me, revealing that Trinity had reformed.

She leans forwards, narrowing her eyes at the cardboard. "Yes... that should work..."

She turns to me. "So... what cantrip would you like to learn first?"

* * *

"Alright, so basically, human spellcasters keep a spellbook so they can remember the exact runes, diameter, and words of a spell... Technically, I could have taught you this before you had a spellbook, but it would have been fairly dangerous... and I don't want to repeatedly teach you something if you ever forgot it... eventually, you might be able to use magic without a spell book, but that is pretty tough stuff, and really, only mythical creatures do that."

"…" I slowly nod.

Trinity's form holds up a hand, and a simple green magic circle, about four inches across appears above her hand.

"This is the magic circle for 'Sonic Snap'."

I slowly nod and begin copying it into my book, then after a minute or two of scribbling, I slowly look up.

"Wait... if this just lets me remember how to do something better... why did we need the magic ink?"

"It stops smudges, and turns the book magical, and once you use your aura to activate the dust in the ink, that book will be bound to you, it will allow you to prepare and store spells in your soul... this is why I wanted a book first... messing with souls can be a bit... messy..."

"…"

"What?" I ask.

"Magic is confusing." The apparition nods.

"Is... this good?" I ask as I hold up the book, a magic circle drawn in the top center of the page.

Trinity looks over my shoulder and simply nods. "That looks correct... now all you need to do is write in details about the spell."

* * *

"Summer... why did you wake us up at three Am?" Qrow yawns.

"Because." I scoff.

"Because whyyyy?" Taiyang groans.

"Because I am going to cast my first spell today!"

Raven- who had been silent through most of the trip, probably thinking about how to murder me- finally speaks up. "Alright... that actually sounds pretty interesting... shame that it's going to be a cantrip, hmm?"

"Your just mad that you stopped learning the draconic language because it was 'Too hard' and 'Not worth the time invested to shoot glitter out of your hands'." I scoff, allowing mist to puff out of my nose as I let out a breath into the cold morning air. "_Faessi_."

"If you are going to insult me, use _human language_, if you please." Raven snarls.

"I called you a coward."

Her eyebrow starts twitching.

"Is that your new favorite insult or something?" Taiyang sighs. "Is that why you called me a coward for not getting up to turn out the lights?"

"Yes." I state with a droll stare.

"…"

"Why?" They all practically echo.

"Why not?" I respond.

"Seeeaaan what are we doing out so early?" A young voice groans.

"I wanted to be first in line to try out that 'Secret Menu' at that burger place we went to last week..." Another young voice states. "I had to dominate A LOT of people to figure out that they even HAD a secret menu! And they only make maybe fifty secrets a day because they run out of materials!"

"I get that... but the shop opens at EIGHT THIRTY... why are we up FIVE entire hours early?" The girl voice replies.

"Hey! I just want a Sunday Slammer. Nothing more, nothing less! And if I get up there and they are all 'Sorry, we just served the last one' I will carve a path of destruction so utterly violent than everyone from here to Atlas will faint in absolute terror whenever they hear my name."

"You would detonate Vale... over a burger..." The female deadpans.

"It's not just ANY burger, Neo, it's the Sunday Slammer! They add like... gravy and roast beef and THREE kinds of cheese to it! Why or how a burger place has roast beef, I don't know, but they have it anyways!"

The entirety of team STRQ slowly turn to the source of the voices, a short boy with blood red eyes and brown hair... and a heterochromatic girl with half pink, and half brown hair, some streaks of white going through the pink side, she crosses her arms over her chest and looks flatly at the boy.

"N-Neo?!" I whisper.

Two pairs of eyes immediately lock onto me, each with slit pupils and glowing brightly in the Three-Am blackness.

The pink and brown eyes widen as the girl they are connected two realizes just who I am. "Summer?! How are you?! It's been what, five, six months?"

The two red eyes lock solely on me, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to raise slightly.

Neo tilts her head. "What are you four doing out this... early?"

"O-Oh!, well, you know, just walking around... doing stuff." I hum, trying to hide any fear of the small boy starting blankly at me. "And things~"

The boy slowly blinks. "Oh riiight... you four are those idiots that harassed a red dragon."

He narrows his eyes at my book bag and looks back up to me.

"You are trying to become a wizard?"

"Yes." I slowly nod, a little startled that he immediately figured it out... he must have used detect magic on us as soon as he saw us.

"Alright... I never really got that whole scribe my spells into a book thing... most of mine just come to me naturally."

The boy tilts his head and scratches his cheek. "On another note... how good would you say you guys are at controlling this 'Aura' stuff?"

"Why do you ask?" Taiyang questions, eyes slightly narrowed.

"If you unlock mine and Neo's aura I'll owe you a favor..." The boy states.

Everyone's eyes widen exponentially, because, after all, getting a favor from a vampire lord... we could probably ask for literally anything and with magic, he- or at least his family if that one person who demolished Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang was his mother- could probably do it.

_"I'd absolutely take that... it might inevitably come back to bite you at some point, unlocking the boy's aura and all, but it would be better if you did it so you gained his favor... but this girl might be able to rein him in from doing anything too evil with aura... besides, he is probably going to unlock it at some point anyways though less than legal means... better a favor for the 'good guys' than a favor for the bad guys." _The bottle at my waist adds in.

The boy's eyes stray to Trinity, and looks like he is about to say something, but then just shrugs and looks back over the rest of us. "And if we ever meet again when Emilia is with me, I'll give you another favor if you unlock her aura."

Qrow speaks up. "Shouldn't it be three favors? Well- at least two here, because after all we are unlocking the aura of two people?"

"That dragon would have effortlessly killed all four of you before your long haired friend could use her ability to teleport away... you owe me one favor which I am going to use on Neo. If I wanted to be greedy, I would say that leaving you with the horde is worth another favor, but no, I'm using my one favor to unlock Neo's aura... no questions asked, and if you unlock mine as well, you will get a single favor."

"Fair." Qrow sighs. "But as a creature of darkness, can you even have aura?'

"We have souls you _racist_." The boy scoffs.

"I'll do it!" Raven exclaims.

I blink and turn to her. "Wait what? That quickly?"

"Yes." The black haired girl nods.

She turns to glare at Taiyang and Qrow. "I'm going to do it so it's my favor. Don't get any funny ideas."

Unlocking the two vampire's aura is... fairly simple now that I think about it... I expected more fanfare.

The boy slowly nods as he looks at his hands, a grey, silvery light crackling around them as he frowns slightly. "How... Did I live without this?

"It's... so simple... how did I not figure this out before?! I probably could have unlocked it by myself!"

Neo's aura looks like her hair, being Pink, Brown and White... sort of Ironic, really.

The boy looks to Raven. "Alright. What do you want?"

"Make me a vampire."

"W-WAIT WHAT?!" Taiyang roars.

The boy blinks. "You do know I will have to kill you for that, right?"

"I am aware." Raven nods.

"R-Rave?" Qrow slowly whispers.

"Raven, that's not... a good idea." I whisper.

"Like, not an instant death... you will have to sit there as I drain all the blood from your body, slowly feeling colder and colder until you inevitably... stop... right?"

"If that is what must happen for me to get stronger, so be it."

"You only have one favor... so I won't be crafting you a dayheart... if sunlight hits you, whatever it hits will literally vaporize you are aware of this, yeah?"

"I'll survive until I become a vampire lord."

The boy narrows his eyes slightly. "How do you know-"

"A book Summer found detailed it."

The boy looks... slightly confused with his mouth slightly open, he casts a glance to me, eyes silently questioning if I would allow this.

"Raven, no." I state while putting my hand on her shoulder. "That really isn't a good idea."

Neo shakes her head. "_Please_ don't ask for that... like pick anything else..."

Raven crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. "I want to be a vampire."

The boy frowns at her. "What do your friends think about this?"

Raven looks back over to the three of us, then walks over and pulls us into a huddle.

"I'm going to be a fucking vampire. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind."

"But why?!" Taiyang hisses.

"One: Strong. Two: Fast. Three: magic without having to be a nerd. Four: Vampires apparently control the grimm... I could literally walk into a nest of Lancers and tell them to kill their own queen... I could tell a beowolf to kill itself and it would do so purely because it would be obligated to."

"Counter argument." Qrow growls. "You turn to fucking dust when you get hit by even the tiniest beam of sunlight. How would you even get to classes?! The curtains in our room don't even perfectly block out sunlight, so you would even be in danger while sleeping in your bed. And what about Garlic, running water, and the ability to not enter places unless you are permitted? You couldn't take baths or showers anymore because you would melt as the droplets rain down on you, and if you splashed the water in the bath, when the wave comes back it would cut you in half."

"I'd wipe myself down with a wet rag, go to my classes in a large trench coat and hood, and sleep under my bed to prevent the sunlight from reaching me... and that running water thing might only apply to heavy currents... like a river... I'd have the regeneration to test out a couple of things."

"Raven... you would live a shell of a real life... if you are really adamant about this, wait until you get a second favor so he will get you this 'dayheart' thing... I think that's what allows Neo to walk around in the sunlight..." I finally whisper.

"But the sooner I become a vampire... the sooner I master my powers and become a vampire lord... we might not see him again for YEARS! It has been half a year since we last saw him, if I was granted vampire powers five months ago, by this point, I would be able to move around without any issue, I would be able to turn into a bat and you could just carry me places inside of a box... hell, you could just go to class and I could eventually follow with my semblance."

I glance down at the bottle to my waist. "Trinity... what's your opinion on this?"

I hold up the glass bottle, allowing everyone to touch it.

_"There were a lot of monster hunters thousands of years ago... who's to say that they all died out?"_

"Then I'll just beat them."

_"nono you don't understand, girl, you don't just simply beat monster hunters... one of my previous masters was one... and he could take on that red dragon that died... __**by himself**__. A regular, non-magical human who could kill that dragon effortlessly."_

"But if those two children are still alive, then they must not exist anymore, right?"

_"According to Summer's memories, Neo said that Sean had an extremely sheltered life... perhaps living on an island that hasn't been discovered because of magic."_

Raven lets out a long sigh. "Fffffine. I won't ask for that- yet."

_"Besides, the boy would have absolute control over you if you did that, he could easily turn you into a mindless robot and you would be able to do nothing."_

"THEN IS THE GIRL-"

_"No."_

"Oh." Taiyang states. "How can you tell."

_"It's a choice thing by the spawn's creator... and well, I can assume that this boy would be unhappy if this Neo girl was being controlled by his mother... they were at the movies together before she was a vampire, so he probably became friends with- hell, fell in love with- her when she was a human... that's sounds like it would make an adorable love story~"_

"You have an unhealthy obsession with the little girl, Tai..." Qrow scoffs.

"I must protect her! I failed once and it killed my pride as a huntsman to let an Innocent die like that... I won't get a third chance..."

"Fuckin' pedo." Qrow grins.

"Better not let the boy hear you call him that, Qrow... he might Murder Tai and we won't be able to stop him." Raven snorts.

"Hey kids... want some candy?"

The group blinks slowly then turns around to see a shady looking man in a van parked right in front of the two vampires.

The boy gasps. "Candy?! R-Really?!"

"Sure, just hop on into the van and I'll give you some candy."

"Alri-" he pauses as he begins to take a step and narrows his eyes slightly. "Are you _lying_ to me?"

"Sean..." The blink and brown haired girl warns.

"I don't like it when people lie to my face..."

"Sean... don't you do it."

The man pulls out a gun and points it in between the boy's eyes. "Get in the car or I'll shoot you and your friend dead."

The boy smiles brightly, his red eyes glinting in the darkness.

***CRACK***

"AAAH!"

We all violently flinch as he turns the man's wrist one hundred and eight degrees, then he rips the door off the car.

The boy nonchalantly tugs the man out of the van by the front of his shirt with a grin. "Oh wow... that was so easy! Normally I would have to actually try when I tear metal like that~"

"Sean! Don't kill him!"

The boy looks over to the girl with a pout, holding the man up in the air by his throat with one hand. "Why not?"

I share a glance with the rest of my team.

We have come to an understanding... _do not make him angry in any way_.

"You can't just go around killing people, Sean!" The girl exclaims as the man whimpers things like 'W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU' and 'M-MONSTER!'

"Why not?" The boy asks. "He threatened me first... he threatened _you_ first... why can't I kill him?"

"It's just not right!"

The boy frowns. "But Neeeooooo"

"No buts!" The girl pouts. "Now put him down or I won't talk to you for the rest of the day!"

The boy scoffs as he tosses the man over his shoulder, causing him to land in a heap in front of us.

"S-Should we help him?" Taiyang whispers to me.

"Help who? The boy or the criminal right in front of us?" Raven snorts.

"Oh wait." The boy hums as he is suddenly in front of us, standing over the prone form. "I wont kill you, but I will break your leg and force you to crawl to the hospital!"

***Snap***

"AAAAGH!"

We all flinch at the meaty crunch.

"Sean! Why are you like this?!" Neo cries.

"And now you have to climb off a building with a broken wrist." The boy continues, holding out a hand to the man.

The man disappears.

He looks up at us. "Are you all done with your private discussion?"

I audibly gulp and slowly glance over to Raven. "S-So, Rave, you u-uh have any idea what you could ask for as a favor?"

"Uh- well, I think I-I'll just hold onto it for now..."

"Okay... suit yourself." The boy shrugs.

He walks back over to Neo. "So, what are we going to do for like five hours?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!" The girl exclaims. "WHY ARE WE HERE AT THREE A.M.?!"

"Why not?" The boy shrugs.

"I-It's not good to be out in the city after dark." Neo whispers.

"I'm probably the scariest thing in this city right now... I could honestly turn blocks of this place into rubble in seconds with a couple fireballs."

"Yes, maybe DON'T do that..." The girl hisses.

"I'm stronger at night! Besides, I got this aura stuff now... unless there is something that can casually kill ancient dragons around here, I am in no danger..."

"You're a danger to yourself sometimes..." The girl scoffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Fair enough." The boy nods.

"S-So uh," I announce. "We're just gonna go now..."

"Alright. Go." The boy hums as he does a shooing motion with his hand. "We'll meet again someday... probably."

The rest of STRQ follow after me as I speed walk away.

* * *

"Alright, you going to do the spell, Summ?" Tai asks.

"Yep!" I grin as I pull out my spellbook and flip to the first page.

I hold out my other hand towards a tree, palm facing the sky as I press my index and middle finger together, a small magic circle hovering over my fingertips.

"Achrux Aryte Arcaniss!" I exclaim as I snap my fingers.

***BANG***

We all wince as a loud explosion of sound happens on the surface of the tree I was pointing at, the bark for more than a foot around the detonation site tearing off violently and the green wood inside splintering slight, but instead of a foot wide area of destruction, just a simple spot the size of a coin.

"AGH! MY FUCKING EARS!" Qrow roars.

It takes a moment for the ringing to die down.

'that was a fucking cantrip?!'

_"Yep. Cool, right?"_

"'Cool?!'… 'COOL?!' THAT WAS AWESOME!" I grin as I hold up my hand again.

Qrow and Raven both dive for my arm and force me to lower my hand. "Summer NO!"

"Bad Summer." Qrow growls. "Don't make me get a spray bottle."

"B-But Qroooow!" I cry. "I-I can't NOT do magic!"

"Then get one that you can do more quietly."

_"Try it without the chant?"_

I frown slightly then hold up my hand again. "SUMMER NO-"

"I'm trying something different! Give me a second!"

A magic circle forms around my hand again.

I snap.

***POP***

A much weaker sound reaches our ears, sounding much like the sound a cork makes when it is shot out of a wine bottle... this time my new target only has slight damage, a single piece of bark is chipped and the wood underneath is untouched.

_"that would be about the power of the spell in your game."_

"Oh... much better..." Qrow hums.

"Neat." Taiyang shrugs.

"Well, now what?" Raven asks.

"Now all I need to do... is hone my skills!" I exclaim.

"Good luck with that..." Qrow scoffs.

* * *

**Pov: Sean.**

"Was it worth it, Sean?" Neo asks. "Was it worth it?"

"Absolutely." I nod holding a sandwich thicker than my head.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY- ***CRUNCH*** AAAAH!"

The guy about ten feet behind us starts screaming in agony as some invisible force twists his arms out of socket.

I slowly blink.

"OH MY GODS!" Neo screams as she looks back to the guy writhing on the ground.

'Oh wow... I must have gotten better at telekinesis... maybe aura goes into ALL of my physical abilities, not just my strength and speed... is Telekinesis a physical ability? I mean, I have it because of my BODY technically... so I mean- no! STOP! None of this thinking garbage... I must consume the Sunday Slammer...'

"THE PAAAAAIN THE HORRIBLE MIND NUMBING PAAAAIN!"

I glare over my shoulder. "Excuse me. Go whinge about your 'crippling pain' somewhere else, please."

His eyes glaze over, then he starts using his chin to crawl away.

"Honestly..." I scoff as I look back to my sandwich. "People these days..."

I ignore the horrified gaze of the several restaurant-goers, the cashier, and Neo's disappointed head-shake.

* * *

**Decided to post this a WEEK early! I actually found a fucking BEAST song yesterday that I am planning on having you play during the climax of this story... like I a fucking so surprised how well it fit so I am willing to edit my planned ending to have the end go with the song... and that end that we are inevitably rocketing for does seem like something that COULD happen to be honest, anyways, please review, your reviews help me know what I can do to improve this story. And honestly, it sort of keeps my excitement about this story (And any of my other stories) up! Next chapter is around 40% done as I write this, and I have something planned for it... and it involves Sean getting sad and gaining a goal, then Summer fighting for her very life on the other side of the planet.**

**Please note: the end isn't coming any time soon. Sean needs to grow up, have Seo and whatever the fuck I named his child with Emilia, Summer needs to make her magic school and become a grand wizard... and Ozpin needs to realize 'holy fuck... vampires actually exist?! And why they hell is a fucking second year practicing magic- no, HOW is a second-year practicing magic?! What the flying fuck is going on?!'**

**Anyways, I'll see you in 4 ish weeks, in 2 weeks the Rwby card hunter is being updated! (If I can bare not posting for that long of course~) though I really should cease... I don't have anything prepared beyond that cardhunter chapter... Dxd: a Bizarre adventure is around halfway done... but I'm laaazy! **

**Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14: Summer Literally Effing Dies

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"WHAAAAT?! Y-YOU UNLOCKED YOUR AURA?!" Emilia exclaims.

"See, this is what happens when you refuse to join me on my adventures." I scoff.

"It was Sooooo early though!" She groans.

"It didn't stop you though?"

"…" Emilia is silent for a moment, she looks down at the ground with her eyes narrowed as if she is thinking about how to respond to that.

"Of course, not! I'm adorable! You will ALWAYS forgive me!"

"Mhm..." I frown. "I wasn't aware you were getting so full of yourself..."

"Is it wrong to be confident in my appearance?"

I tilt my head. "Hmm I guess not? But you don't hear Neo talking about her appearance every chance she gets... are you trying to convince yourself or something?"

"No, No, I'm just trying to trigger something deep within you."

"…" I slowly blink.

"Why would your appearance trigger that shadow transformation I used when Neo got stabbed?" I dumbly ask.

"No, I meant-" she sharply inhales and grabs the bridge of her nose. "You are denser than rocks sometimes, Sean."

We sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

"You know what I miss?" She asks.

"Hm?"

"Remember back when we were still just Neo's 'human' neighbors and we used to sleep in the same bed... that was nice... we should do that again."

I scratch my chin. "Hrm... alright? I don't see a problem with that... do you want to spend the night over at my place or something?"

"Well, I probably can't this week, but maybe next week?"

"Why not?" I ask.

She shrugs and gives me a slightly cheeky smile. "I had already planned to train all of this week... and now that you have aura, I need all that I can get to keep up with you, so I want to train more than ever."

"Alright?"

"What does aura do for you anyways."

"Ooh! Ooh! It is SO cool! It enhanced all of my abilities, not just my physical ones!"

"Meaning?"

I pick her up with my telekinesis.

She blinks from her seated position now a foot above her bed.

"W-Wait what? It improved your combat abilities this much?!" She asks. "You struggled to pick up rocks that weighed more than twenty pounds before, right?"

"And don't even get me started on my clan trait! I can now alter and create nearly twice as good as I could before!"

Her shoulders slump as I put her back down. "Talk about unfair..."

She pauses. "Actually, wait a minute... how old are you again?"

"Uhhh I'm getting pretty close to fifteen... why?"

"Oh, it's not your aura that's making you stronger- well, it might have a small hand in it, but it is actually because you reached the point where your powers are starting to mature..." Her eyes glaze over slightly as she gains a slightly dopey smile "just of like you."

"Emi?"

She flinches. "Hm? What? Did you say something?"

I stare at her blankly for a few seconds with a perturbed frown before continuing. "Sooo... anyways, what did you ever do to that assassin girl?"

"Oh, well, she's my spawn now."

"…"

"Neat." I hum. "Is she really strong now?"

"Oh absolutely! she doesn't even need half of that dancing move's charge up time! All she needs to do is step side to side once then she can move at speeds even surpassing what she did to you! Like, sometimes when I spar with her I actually lose track of her!"

She lets out a hum. "But I have been getting a little better at it... she hasn't surprised me like that in a while..."

"So, you're about to turn Seventeen in like... three weeks, right? What's it like being so old?" I ask with a small head tilt.

She crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a "Hmph!"

"I'm not that old! If you want to see old, you should look to my sister! That hag is nearly forty!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the Harea Estate...**

Cassara is walking down the hallway humming a merry tune, she pauses briefly...

"Oh? What was-"

***Schlick-***

She is impaled from behind by the words 'Hag'.

"Guaaah!" She wheezes, coughing flecks of blood into her closed fist as she stumbles forwards a couple of steps.

* * *

"Hmmm... well, my sister is around one hundred or so if I remember correctly, so forty or seventeen really isn't that old now that I think about it." I frown.

"I'm glad you see it my way." The girl scoffs.

She pats the spot next to her. "Come here."

"Okaaay?"

I get up from the chair I was seated in and slowly walk across the room and sit beside her.

She wraps her arms around me and pushes the side of my head into her chest, ruffling my hair with her other hand.

"…"

"uhhh-" I begin, only to be cut off.

"Do you feel any different now?"

"Well... a little... strange... but I really don't understand why you are so insistent on me unlocking that form again."

"I'm not tr-" she stops herself as she lets out a little sigh. "Tell me exactly how you feel."

"A little hot, I guess? My blood is rushing through my ears too." I frown.

"Yes!" She hisses under her breath.

She releases me, allowing me to scoot away and glare warily at her.

She smiles brightly. "You are absolutely adorable~!"

I pout. "Why are you so weird sometimes?"

"I like to think it adds onto my personality~" she hums.

"Your personality is bad and you should feel bad..." I scoff.

She puts a hand over her chest. "That... sort of hurt, Sean... wow, you absolute monster."

"DO I HAVE TO BRING UP THE SPOON THING AGAIN?!" I ask.

"Psshhhh" she waves me off. "That happened two or three months ago... that's old news... I have done PLENTY of other fucked up shit you could have picked from in that time."

"Mhm..." I hum with half lidded eyes.

She points at me threateningly. "I'll hold you like I was a moment ago. Don't you test me!"

"Mnrrr." I growl under my breath.

I cross my arms and turn away from her. "Hmph!"

"Aww are you pouting? That's adorable!"

"I'm not adorable! I can blow up swathes of land with a simple thought!" I growl.

"Sure, you can, little buddy." She hums as she pats my shoulder.

"Urrgh! I'm going to talk with Neo." I pout as I cross my arms over my chest.

"See you later~" Emilia hums.

I look back at her with a small pout.

"What?" She asks. "I'm not going to beg you to stay here, go do what you want."

"Fine. Maybe I will!"

I teleport back home.

* * *

"Hey, Neo..."

"Oh! Hey, Sean!" Said multicolored girl hums as she opens her door.

She opens it fully. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." I shrug.

I walk inside to see that it is very... pink?

"Huh... this is actually the first time I have ever been in your room..." I note. "It suits you."

She appears to have tons of things from the human world here, comics and books, a digital clock, bedside tables... the only thing that remains from the original room is the rainbow crystal chandelier and the lunar clock... probably because the first would just be annoying to remove, and the latter because it could help to know whether it is Am or Pm...

Her bed as a large pink blanket perfectly tucked over it, and the end table has a couple baubles and a lamp... even though we don't have electrical sockets here...

"Did you literally just rip your room out of your old house and move it here?" I mutter mostly to myself.

"Most of this stuff is new, but I did have your mother quickly retrieve a couple special items for me that I left back at my apartment." She hums.

"Like what?" I ask.

She walks over to the side of her bed and sits down, patting beside her as to motion for me to sit beside her.

I make my way over to her and comply.

She reaches over to her bedside table and gently plucks a picture frame off it, looking down at it with a small bittersweet smile.

"Well... this... it was the main thing I couldn't live without... if I didn't convince your mother to go and get it in the first two weeks, well, when my lease ended or the landlady showed up, it probably would have been thrown out..."

I lean my head on her shoulder and look down at the picture.

Staring back is a beautiful woman with pink hair with white streaks throughout, a man with short windswept brown hair that nearly covers his right eye, and finally, a small girl that looks barely older than five with pink, brown, and white hair held between them.

"This is- was... my family... before they died." She quietly whispers.

She glances over to me with a sad smile. "This was taken on my fifth birthday... one month before they didn't come back from a mission..."

She looks back down at the photo, blinking away any moisture that collected near the corners of her eyes.

I gently wrap my arm around her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly, then lean into the gently hug as she realizes that it's me.

"What were their names?" I ask.

"Oh... well, my mother's name was Cosmo... Cosmo Politan... and my dad... well, his name was Cooper... Cooper Torchwick." She explains to me before letting out a depressed sounding sigh. "I-I really miss them, you know... my father used to call me his 'L-Little S-Sundae'..."

She lets out a quiet sniffle.

"Shhhh" I whisper as I slowly rub her back. "it's okay..."

"Y-Yeah... I have mostly gotten over it... it's just... still sort of hard to talk about sometimes."

"Do... you want to be alone right now?" I slowly ask.

"I-If you wouldn't mind..." She whispers.

"Alright." I nod as I slowly get to my feet.

I glance at her over my shoulder as I make my way to the door. "Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"O-Okay..."

'I shouldn't have brought it up...'

My shoulders slump slightly as I quietly open the door, step out, and close it behind me.

Emilia is training and Neo is... sad...

So, what should I do?

I let out a quiet gasp, then with a purpose run in the direction of the library.

* * *

**Pov: Summer. **

You know, it was a little weird meeting Neo and Sean yesterday... and admittedly giving a vampire aura maaaay have been a bad idea considering the destruction they could already create, buuut it's Neo... and well, she should be able to rein Sean in... he actually sort of... nice... I guess? Borderline psychopathic whenever something threatens Neo, but that is sort of understandable... she basically died in front of him last year... that would honestly fuck up even the most mentally stable of people... to have their true love bleeding out right in front of them.

I let out a pleased hum as I purchase the newest monster manual for Maidens and Magic.

I look at a cardboard band surrounding the outside of the book, holding it closed, and let out an internal gasp.

'S-Sally is going to Geecon?!'

I place the book in a plastic bag and pull out my scroll, quickly pulling up the gromble search engine.

_'When is the next Geecon?'_

I immediately get results.

'Let's see... the next one is October twenty first through the twenty fifth...'

I shift to my calendar app to see that it is currently September twelfth.

'YES!'

_"You seem excited." _Trinity notes.

'Of course, I am! I'm going to get to finally meet Sally F. Dragoon! I am going to get my theory confirmed or disproven! And this time I can have her actually sign a book instead of buying a signed copy off Emart!'

I smile brightly as I skip down the sidewalk.

'Sally is my hero, you know!'

The bottle lets out a mental sigh. _"Never meet your heroes, kid, they're all assholes... Every. Last. One."_

'W-What?'

_"Sorry, a quote from one of my previous wielders... but accurate, back then heroes really only saved people for material things, be it a hot princess, status, wealth, power... one 'hero' even turned out to be an evil necromancer who was using his 'good deeds' to flesh out his undead army he was preparing to use to overrun the capital."_

'r-really?'

_"Sadly, yes."_

'hrm... I'd like to say that people have changed since then... but... really... humanity is still just the vile and corrupted menace it has always been-'

_"STOP!"_

I freeze abruptly.

_"Look across the street but be inconspicuous about it."_

"…" I take a moment to think about what I could do to turn around.

'I'm so sorry, books...' I mentally sigh.

I allow one half of the plastic bag to fall out of my grasp, causing the bag to open and the book to flop out onto the sidewalk.

"Why me?" I let out a sigh and turn my body as I kneel down, then I look around fully.

'those two men across the street in front of the café... one with blond hair and red eyes, and the other with black hair and black eyes.'

I locate them.

'oh wow... they are sort of hot...'

_"They are devils."_

***Record scratch* **

'oh.'

They seem to briefly speak to each other, the blond laughing after a moment, then they turn and walk down the street.

'are they... up to something?'

_"There's really only one way to find out, hm?"_

I let out a long sigh and begin slowly tailing them.

* * *

It has been about two hours now, I followed them throughout most of Vale, they seemed to be heading to the shadier parts... eventually they came to an abandoned looking warehouse, then went inside...

That was an hour ago...

I let out a long sigh. 'I hate my curiosity sometimes...'

_"It will be Fiiiine, if they attack you, just figure out how to shoot your laser eyes at them~ they are technically 'corrupted creatures' so you should just be able to vaporize them easily! Besides, they weren't that strong anyways, you might even be able to take one of them if you fought tactically!"_

'b-but aren't they several times tougher than me?!'

_"Even a bodybuilder can be defeated by a child with a glock..."_

'…'

_"That was an original quote by me... so how did you like it?"_

'it was... good...'

Trinity gives me a happy hum.

I slowly creep over to the door to the warehouse...

It's eerily quiet... nobody is nearby... no birds chirp... no wind blows...

The hairs on the back of my neck raise as I reach the slightly open door... it appears they didn't completely close the door, but there is something much more important on my mind at this moment.

'OH GODS! W-WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!'

_"The smell of rotting corpses..."_

***Riiiiip* *Thunk-bump-bump***

A spherical object rolls out of the cracked door, landing right beside my foot.

I look down slowly.

A horrified looking face blankly stares back... vines are growing out of his eye sockets, ears, nose and mouth, they cover most of the surface but I can tell... it's the head of the black-haired devil.

"KYAAAA!"

I leap back.

_"Oh?"_ A sickly voice echoes throughout the warehouse in front of me. _"A guest? Three guests in one day? What a__** treat**__..."_

Three sickly green fingers with claws about three inches long, but stained red with blood, grasp around the open door and slowly pull it open._ "Come in, come in, the place is quite a mess, but I think you are going to quickly get used to it."_

The door is completely slammed open, blood cakes this massive creature's face arm arms, in its offhand is a struggling devil, the blond one.

I glance past it, into the warehouse... as far as I can see are corpses hung on hooks, some looking partially eaten, some disemboweled, some beheaded and dismembered... Men, Women... Humans, Faunus... Children...

All with horrified pained expressions that beg for death frozen on their face.

The creature stands nine feet tall, and looks down on me as it turns its head to the side, it stands on its hind legs, each digitigrade and connected to large bird-like feet with three toes and a back claw, its skin is a sickly green, muscles beneath the surface bulging and twitching as it squeezes the devil, the beast's head looks like a vultures, and it has feathered wings on its back that looks like it was taken from the same creature, its arms are long and lanky, but each are built powerfully with rippling muscle underneath... even standing up this creature could easily touch the ground with its hands if it wanted to... on its backside is a long tail that starts out feathered, but nearly instantly loses the feathers and becomes a long rat tail about five feet long that swishes behind it.

_"Oh? A girl?"_ The beast notes as it glances over to the man who writhes in pain as vines burst through the surface of his skin near his shoulder. "well, I don't need you anymore then, do I?"

"YOU BASTARD!" The devil roars.

It opens its mouth and crushes the devil's skull in between its toothed beak, causing blood and his brain matter to squirt out the sides.

I scream in horror again.

_"SUMMER! SNAP OUT OF IT!" _Trinity roars.

I regain clarity and hop away from it with my eyes narrowed.

"Monster! You don't belong in this world!" I growl.

The bird lets out a squawking laugh. _"RAKAKAKAK!"_

It drops the headless corpse of the devil and stops on it, turning the torso into pulp and causing the arms to pop off like some cheap toy. _"These devils thought so too! But those arrogant fools only sent two pawns after me! So, I killed them both! RAKAKAKAK!"_

I let out a snarl as I reach for my lower back... only to grasp nothing...

I-I-I left Silver Night back at Beacon...

I let out a slightly horrified gasp.

_"SUMMER! Don't worry about that. Just believe in me! We can beat this demon!"_

I slowly nod as it slowly stalks towards me.

'Vrock. CR Nine... can fly, use minor image, Telekinesis and Greater Teleport at will... has a once per hour screech that will stun me if I am close to it... has a cloud of spores five feet around it that imbed themselves into flesh and cause vines to grow...'

I let out a small snarl. 'has immunity to poison and electricity, fire and cold... SR seventeen...'

_"SUMMER THE BAG OF HOLDING!" _Trinity exclaims

I widen my eyes and reach into the bag at my waist as it rushes forwards, drawing forth the mace I had stored there as I activate my aura.

The world slows down as the mace frees itself from the bag, and with one fluid motion the mace collides with the demon's chin, causing it to stumble away with a loud squawk.

_"YOU BITCH! THAT HURT!"_ It roars, green blood seeping out of its mouth, staining the cracked concrete below with green flecks... making it look like someone broke a highlighter over it. _"HOW?! HOW DID YOU HURT ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN?!"_

"I am going to make you pay for each and every person you have slaughtered..." I scowl.

The book clipped to my waist floats upwards and flips to the second page.

'Vrocks don't have sonic immunity however...'

I hold up my offhand as a transparent barrier springs up around me, the demon lunching towards me again.

"Achrux Aryte Arcaniss" I growl as I snap my fingers.

The bubble ripples, a quiet boom reaching my ears as the bubble then fades, I blur forwards and slam the mace down on the avian monster as it clutches its head in annoyance.

"HRAAAH!"

It is launched backwards into the warehouse.

I hold out my offhand towards it again. 'I haven't tested this new spell yet, but oh gods I hope this works...'

"Arachuak Edar-Malsvir-Hesjing Svent Arcaniss." I snarl as the beast blurs out of the warehouse.

A thin green line appears at my side before launching at the demon.

It spirals through the air, only to be ducked under by the demon as it slides to a halt in front of me, right claw swinging downwards as a green cloud of pollen puffs from its wings with a little flap.

I swing the mace in an ark and deflect the attack just enough to miss me and impact the ground, but now my mace is in a slightly awkward position and I can't gain any momentum with it... so I punch the demon in the face hard enough for it to let out an annoyed squawk as it rips its hand out of the concrete.

I leap away from it again as spores pelt my aura, I made sure not to breath as soon as I saw it start spraying spores everywhere.

I let out the breath I was holding as I land, only to wince as a chunk of concrete hits me in the chest.

It dashes towards me, spinning around and sweeping its tail low, but I hop over the attack and barely deflect another slash, but its other claw rips into my shoulder and sends me flipping through the air.

I miraculously land on my feet, and am forced to backpedal away from a haymaker that smashes into a metal lamp post and cleaves it in half.

I slam the pokey end of the mace into the monster's chin again, wielding it in both hands sort of like a spear.

Its head snaps back, and my position left me with my hands above my head so I bring the mace downwards onto its chest, granting me a satisfying crack as it connects.

Its tail smashes into my side and sends me hurtling inside the warehouse, I skip once and immediately am forced to roll out of the way as it slams its foot down where I was seconds before.

"Arachuah Edar-Malsvir-Hesjing Svent-"

I disappear into white rose petals and reappear behind it, catching it off guard and allowing me to shoot the completed spell into its open back.

"ARCANISS!"

The thin line of acid slams into its back, right between its wings, causing it to let out a shriek of agony.

It spins around and catches me in the cheek with the side of its hand, knocking me back and briefly causing my eyes to tear up as the stinging pain gets to me.

***SQUAAAAAAAARG!***

I clutch my ears as that loud hellish sound bounces around in my head.

"Guh-"

Its clawed hand hits my stomach, launching me into the far wall, my body cracking the stone as I bounce off, my only weapon being flung from my grasp and my spellbook falling to the floor beside me.

I open my eyes just in time to see a hand rocketing towards my face, even before I can touch the ground, it smashes into my faces and pins me to the wall, shattering my aura and breaking my nose.

'Shit! Shit! SHIT!'

The demon watches my aura completely dissipate and gives a sickening beaky grin.

_"Aaaah... there we go... I will admit... you gave me a bigger fight than those two pawns... but with your auraaawk broken you have lost."_

_"But if you think that I am just going to simply kill you after all this__** pain **__you have inflicted on me... you are dead wrong... and you will be dead... soon enough..."_

I weakly glare at it through the gaps in its fingers as It tilts its head, briefly pondering what it should do to me now that it has me basically defenseless. _"Hrrmmm my spooores would be a mercy to you... so I can't do that... besiiides I have used those too much today... I want to make your death __**unique**__."_

A voice makes itself known in my head. _"Summer. Look at all these people you failed to save... you failed to avenge them all. And now you are going to die. just. Like. them..."_

'T-trinity...'

_"You are pathetic! Are you really going to take this from HIM?!"_

'I-I can't do anything...'

_"I can't believe one of my wielders would lose to a weak demon like this... __***Scoff***__ maybe you weren't worthy."_

Tears brim my eyes.

_"Your death accomplished nothing. You saved no one. Just a nameless corpse in the pile of bodies."_

'I-I'm sorry... I failed you... Taiyang... Raven... Qrow... Trinity... I-I failed all of you...'

_'if you are truly sorry. Do something about it!'_

'but... my aura's broken... I can't use my semblance without aura... and... he is keeping my mouth shut so I cant chant for any spells... I've lost...'

_"No, you haven't. Stand up. Get back up. Keep fighting you bastard! I believe you can do it! You are nearly there!"_

My eyes narrow slightly as blood drips down my forehead, one of the demon's claws digging into my scalp.

_"If you don't stop him here and now. Everyone you know and love are going to die! but before that, if you don't do this, and slay this abomination... you are going to die... and you're better than that! You're better than him! So, grit your teeth, and kick his ASS!"_

A small green sphere slams into the bird's eye, causing it to let out a pained squawk and release me, it lets out a loud snarl as two large black sigils appear on the ground, with a flash, two more Vrocks appear.

I take a deep breath through my mouth... and scream...

"RRRAAAAAAAAG-" ***Flash***

* * *

A pillar of light tears off the roof of a warehouse in vale, continuing up into the atmosphere as clouds part, bathing nearly an eighth of the entire city in a silvery light and being visible from across the entire city...

* * *

I collapse onto my hands and knees, the demon's skin a dark grey as my vision wanes.

_"You did it... you actually did it! you beat three medium tier demons with just aura, your eyes, and cantrips! really impressive!"_

I weakly dig my phone out of my pocket and dial one of my emergency contacts.

"Yo! Summ!"

"Help me." I whisper into the speaker.

"W-Wait Summer?!" Taiyang asks. "What's wrong?!"

"Get Raven... aura broken... help." I whisper before collapsing onto the stone floor.

"SUMMER?!"

"…"

"SHIT! QROW GET RAVE!"

* * *

**Pov: Qrow.**

We all quickly dash through the portal Raven creates, the first thing we notice is the smell... it is horrid... and the second, is Summer's prone form next to a large statue of a bird... thing.

In fact, there are two more about ten feet behind us.

"H-Holy shit!" I gasp as I quickly dash up to her, Tai following shortly behind. "Summ!"

I check her pulse... it's weak but she still has one...

I pick up the bottle. "What the _HELL_ happened, Trinity."

"We found two devils in the city and decided to follow them... they lead us here and went inside... an hour later we entered to see that vrock torturing them both... she faught well against it, but it eventually overpowered her and I had to say some... hurtful... things to get her in the right mindset for that ability she used to save her life."

I snap my head to the nearest statue, it has one of its eyes clenched shut, one of its wings is slightly tattered and it has some sort of green substance below it.

"You mean these _things_ did this to her?!" I growl.

Raven picks up the mace and Summer's spellbook.

I look back down at Summer. "Shit... she is losing blood... TAI we need to get her back to Beacon!"

I look back over to Raven. "Raven! Smash these fucking _shithead _statues then come back to Beacon."

Tai and I pick summer up then rush through the still open portal as Raven begins slowly stalking towards the first statue, mace in hand, looking absolutely murderous.

"Hang on, Summer." I whisper. "Please, just hang on."

* * *

**Pov: Sean:**

"Spellbooks... spellbooks... spellbooks..."

My sister comes up behind me as I float through the air, reading the spines of each book as I fly sideways along the bookshelf.

"What are you doing, squirt?" She asks.

"Looking for a specific spell..." I hum as I continue my browsing.

"Okay? Why?" She blinks as I move to the next level.

"I-I made Neo s-sad... and I want to fix it, but... I don't know how! I know a spell HAS to exist that does what I want, but I don't know where to look!"

June's eyes widen. "Woah woah woah... why is Neo sad?!"

"I unintentionally got her thinking about her family..."

June just blinks. "So? just get mother to invite them here... they can live with us! Homesickness solved!"

"Her _dead_ family." I clarify.

She cringes. "oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'." I scoff.

"How did you even mess up that bad?" June asks. "How do you just casually bring up dead parents?"

"She mentioned an item that she was glad mother retrieved from her previous home, I simply asked what it was and it was a photograph."

"oooh." June winces. "Yeah, can't really blame you there... you had no way of seeing where that conversation was going to go."

We sit in silence for a couple seconds as she watches me fly back and forth. "No. No. No. No... maybe on another bookcase?"

I look over my shoulder. "June, where does father keep the necromancy books?"

She points to another part of the library, causing me to float over, her following along out of pure curiosity.

"What sort of spell are you even looking for that can fix_ that_?" June eventually asks. "You don't have the bodies, and even if you did, I don't think Neo would appreciate you bringing her the rotting corpses of her loved ones..."

I turn around to glare at June and with a scowl- being mildly annoyed (Read: Absolutely Feral) at the accusation that I would turn Neo's parents into mindless puppets, making her depressed and possibly even hate me- I pull out a book I had found and look at the cover, allowing a small smile to appear on my face as it is in fact a necromancy book. "I'm looking for a spell that allows me to communicate with the spirits of the dead."

* * *

**You know... now that I think about it... I have A LOT of plotlines set up, yet Sean has decided to go for none of them right now... eh, he might come back later and do them... get that 100% story completion... anyways, new plot hook dead ahead! and this time i made it relevant to his waifu! let's see the bastard dodge this one!**

**Also, I lied. Have this! I just couldn't bear to spend upwards of 4 weeks waiting to post this.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Search Begins

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

My forehead slams against the table as I let out an annoyed groan. "Urrgh! It's not in here either!"

"You will find it eventually..." My sister assures as she turns a page in her book, reading the first couple of lines before her face gets tinted slightly red. "o-oh wow..."

"Hrm?" I hum as I warp to the other side of the table, looking at the book from over her shoulder. "Did you find something?!"

_"He released his essence deep within her, she moans in pleasured bliss as her walls are dyed white. 'I-It's so warm! I-I'm going to have your ba-"_

June slams the book shut, a slightly horrified expression on her face and the earlier redness reduced to a stark white... paler than usual actually.

I tilt my head slightly. "What's that book about?"

She audibly swallows, glancing around the room and making a low whining sound. "Uhhhh... Its..."

She pauses for a moment, eyes rapidly glancing around the room. "It's a cursed book- Yeah! A cursed book!"

"If it's cursed then why are you reading it?" I ask. "Aren't you subject to the curse?"

"…"

She is silent for a few more seconds.

"The curse..." She pauses as if thinking what to say, but she wouldn't lie to me! She is probably just collecting her thoughts to tell me about such a horrible curse! Or maybe she is having a panic induced flashback... "Uh it doesn't affect... women?"

I slowly blink. "What?"

"That's right! It only effects men and those of unspecified gender! You are incredibly lucky! If I hadn't closed the book that fast you would have been subject to its curse!" She exclaims.

I frown slightly. "What is the curse anyways?"

"You would... Turn... into a woman?"

I let out a horrified gasp and stumble backwards. "W-WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE A BOOK LIKE THAT?!"

"Beeecause... it has... collector's... value?"

She nods and continues. "I-I mean, you don't see many magic books beyond spell books, do you, Sean?"

I gasp as I realize something. "D-DID YOU GET CURSED BY THE BOOK?!"

"No, of course not." She scoffs. "That's stupid- ***Ahem* **Luckily, I was a woman before I discovered this book... as it is now, I am reading it purely to read it... if it is cursed to only be read by women, maybe it has something inside it men should not know of..."

I tilt my head. "Like a woman's code?"

"YES! A womanly code, exactly!" June exclaims.

"Then shouldn't Neo and Emilia read it as well?" I ask.

She freezes.

The corners of her mouth turn upwards as she starts madly cackling. "PHAHAHAHAHHA!"

She continues laughing for about ten seconds then wipes away a tear. "You know what? Sure, I'll get them to read it... but maybe after you solved Neo's sadness, hm?"

"O-Okay..." I frown as I walk around the table, picking up the book I was originally reading to put back on the shelf.

I move onto the next book.

* * *

"I FOUND IT!" I exclaim with childish joy.

"You did?" June hums. "Congratulations..."

I read through the spell quickly. "Alright, so I need Blood of any kind, some powdered silver, and I need to create a magic circle with a crystal ball in the center..."

June wordlessly holds up a crystal ball.

"…"

"Did you... know exactly what to do for the spell?" I frown.

"Yes." She snorts. "But if I just told you, you wouldn't learn anything!"

My right eyebrow twitches slightly.

I pull the orb and its stand towards me with a pout. "_hag_."

The word hag appears and shoots her six times in the torso.

"W-Words hurt, S-Sean." She absentmindedly whispers.

I cross my arms over my chest, "Yeah. But not as much as this."

I float up and across the table then headbutt her as hard as I can.

"Ack-" she doesn't have aura so her forehead turns slightly red as mine is completely fine.

She rubs her forehead. "Do you want to fight or something, little shit?"

"Nah. I have better things to do." I hum as I pick up the book and crystal ball, then walk away.

She clutches her heart. "Dear gods when did you get such a sharp tongue?! You shouldn't be able to hurt me in this way!"

I continue walking with a pep in my step and a hum.

"The fact that you don't mean to do it makes it worse!" She calls after me.

* * *

I glance over my shoulder as I place the crystal ball at the center of the magic circle. "Why are you even here?!"

"Rude." June states as she continues floating around as if she was lying face down on a bed, kicking her legs behind her like she was a teen waiting for a call from their school crush. "I just want to make sure you are doing it right!"

"Also, I sort of want to see what Neo's parents look like to sate curiosity."

"Mn." I hum as I look down again.

I look to the book. "Alright... letsseehere..."

I stand up and hold my hand above the orb, palm facing downwards.

"Spirits of old, hear my plead, I wish to speak with the ones who's souls have been freed, the one who I seek is known by the name... Cooper Torchwick!"

The orb flashes brightly, a purple glow flows down each line of the magic circle, eventually casting a warm purple light across the room.

The orb dims, followed shortly by the magic circle.

"…"

"What?"

June floats down slightly with a hum, observing the magic circle and orb. "Hmmm... well, that _is_ interesting... care to try the other?"

"D-Did it not work?"

"Try the other parent?" She shrugs as she goes back to lazily around the room.

"Alright?" I frown as I hold my hand over the orb again.

"Spirits of old, hear my plead, I wish to speak with the ones who's souls have been freed, the one who I seek is known by the name... Cosmo Politan!"

The orb flashes again, the magic circle glowing brightly- only to dim like the last.

"…"

"…" June is quiet as she floats down, landing next to me.

She holds out a hand over the orb. "Gadreel."

'wait what? she didn't need to do the chan-'

My blood boils briefly as a hologram of the one person I hate the most appears above the crystal ball.

"AAAAGH MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP! IT HURRRTS! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!"

The corners of June's mouth tilts upwards at his screams, then he fades from existence as the magic circle is interrupted by her foot, scratching a gap in the silvery red line.

The ambient magical energy of the circle... and myself... dissipates harmlessly into the air.

She picks up the crystal ball. "I must speak with mother."

She turns around and begins walking away.

"W-Why won't it work?" I whisper as I stare at the floor.

She glances over her shoulder. "Do not worry, little brother of mine, your big sister will get to the bottom of this!"

"M-Mn..." I pitifully hum.

The door closes behind her as I look down to the floor. 'b-but now what?'

I lifelessly look up at the ceiling.

I let out a long sigh and just decide to go back to my room.

* * *

I stare blankly at the wall beside my bed as I lay front-down.

***Tink-Click***

'mn. I-I wish Neo was happy...'

I glare at the wall. 'but why didn't the spell work? It worked with _him_... so, why not with Neo's parents?'

The words my sister said as she waved off my concerns come to my thoughts again... 'She tried to wave it off... but I'm _not_ stupid... there are really only a couple reasons why that spell shouldn't work... one: they are in a state where they _can't_ respond... such as having their soul trapped in an object... perhaps even having their soul destroyed... if I find out it is either of those... whoever did it is going to regret ever existing... but, there is another way it wouldn't work...'

***Jingle-Jingle***

'_they could still be alive..._'

'now, I don't know if they were captured, mind controlled, or _willingly_ left Neo- if it's the latter, dark god forbid- but N-Neo said that they loved her! So, it probably isn't the last one _meaning I don't have to get violent_. Or they could have willingly left her for a good reason... like they had no choice but to do so... like some gang is after them and they are staying away from Neo to keep her out of it... I'd accept that as well.'

But none of that changes the fact that despite my best efforts Neo was still made sad because something I did...

***Click-Click***

'Alright, what the hell is that noise?!'

"Piss..." A voice hisses on the other side of my door. "Clair, you give it a try..."

***CRASH***

The door to my bedroom is sent soaring across my vision and crashes into the wall that the head of my bed is against, the warm blue symbol of a lock on its center quickly fading as the magical energy in the spell is dispersed.

I look to the door to see a long-haired blond in a Mystralian maid's outfit, her hair tied up behind her head in a ponytail as she has a clenched fist extended to where the door was moments before. "Milady, I have successfully unlocked the door!"

Emilia is standing to the left of her, a look of slight annoyance on her face, but otherwise is just simply dumbfounded at the fact that this other girl punched my door off its hinges... not the action itself, as that would be quite simple, but at the fact that she seems to have thought it was a good idea.

"…" she shakes her head slowly and sighs, then looks over to me and points dramatically

"Sean! You're coming with me!" Emilia exclaims. "This is a kidnapping!"

"…" I slowly blink.

* * *

Wind howls through the icy tunnels of Emilia's 'Secret Base', my back rests against the cold ice wall as we gaze over the snowy tundra near her home.

"What's wrong you little shit!" Emilia growls, smashing a small ice cycle off the wall with her hand. "I'm tired of you being so... quiet."

"I'm sad..."

"I'm aware." She scoffs. "That's why I stole you! Your sister told me that you were, I'm just asking why?!"

"I made Neo sad... she just wants to be alone now."

"Well, why is she sad?" She asks. "You really aren't giving me much to work with here."

"I... made the mistake of not seeing where the conversation was going and it eventually landed on her parents, then, about an hour ago I tried to use a necromancy spell I found to speak with their souls, but it didn't work... now I just feel helpless and mad at myself because it seems like even my best efforts are coming up null."

Emilia is silent for a moment as she seemingly processes what I said.

"Well, _you're wrong_." She says with a frown.

"P-Pardon?" I ask.

"That wasn't your best effort... but this will be."

She grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet. "Clair!"

The girl who had been sitting next to us in silence stands up as well. "How can I be of service, master?"

"Please alert my mother that I will be going to Vale, then quickly come back here so we may teleport."

The girl bows her head, lifting up the corners of her skirt slightly as she does so. "As you command."

Then she disappears, the only thing left behind is a small gale that ruffles my hair.

"W-"

"Oh? You couldn't see her move?" Emilia asks with a cocky grin. "She ran right past you~"

"Why are we going to Vale?" I slowly ask.

She just gives me a simple smile. "Well, Neo's parents were Grimm hunters, right?"

"Yeees?"

"I realized that they keep documents for their missions... so we are going to find out what exactly their mission was and where exactly it took them... then we might have a lead on what happened to them..."

I gasp slightly, then hug her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She blushes. "W-Wh- I-I did not consent to these hugs! Stop immediately!"

* * *

A knife is held an inch from the throat of a suited man as three children- now teens, I suppose- grin menacingly.

"W-What?"

The white haired boy speaks up. "Hello~ my name is Alucard! I presume you have heard of me on the news?"

The man's eyes widen briefly. "B-But I-I haven't done anything that warrants killing!"

"Nono, you misunderstand... we won't kill you... provided you give us the information we need." The white haired girl smiles.

She looks to the last member of their group, a black-haired girl who hasn't said anything yet. "Isn't that right, Luna?"

The girl simply nods.

"Now~" the white haired girl hums. "Where do you keep the huntsmen records for over ten years ago."

The boy holds the knife up to the man's eye as he pauses for slightly too long.

"T-The archives!" He hisses. "W-We keep records older than five years in the archives!"

"O-Or you could just search our S-System with my password."

Three pairs of eyes lock onto him.

"Oh?" The white haired girl asks. "That would be helpful, yes."

The man is dragged over to his computer and dropped in front of it.

He unlocks the computer causing the two white haired teens to look to the black haired one.

"…" the boy is silent.

"Well, Luna, if you would please search through that~ we are looking for times between February Fifteenth and- for safety- the end of May on the year Fifty-Three A.W."

"As you command, my mistress." The girl nods as she moves past the suited man, causing him to flinch slightly as her red eyes bore into his forehead.

"Move." She whispers in a dead-sounding tone.

He flinches and quickly shuffles out of the chair, allowing the girl to sit down.

She wordlessly begins tapping away at the keyboard.

"W-What do you hope to accomplish?!" The man asks

"Hrm, well, we are going to do some... I think it's called 'detective work'... take a break from the killings! Though I mean... people could still die if we don't like what we find there..." The white-haired boy states menacingly.

Another machine beside the computer springs to life.

***Chzzt***

A piece of paper slowly slides out of the side, then followed by another... then another

The black-haired girl stands up and gives a slow nod as she takes the papers. "I have followed your earlier instructions milady I have found the location... additionally I have printed all cases of missions in the area."

"Very good, Luna." The white-haired girl grins before slowly turning to look to the suited man.

"N-Now that you got what you came f-for you'll leave, r-right?"

"Hrm, yes... I think we will." The girl hums.

Her red eyes gleam in the darkness. "You are going to cover all of our tracks and will not remember anything that occurred here."

"Milady I have already hidden my activity." The black-haired girl announces.

"Hm? Swell!" The albino girl grins.

She glares back at the suited man. "You won't remember anything that has transpired here!"

"I won't remember... anything that has transpired... here." He dumbly repeats, eyes glazing over as the girl's eyes flash again.

The boy holds out a hand, then clenches his fist, causing the man to fall unconscious.

"Let's go..." He frowns as he turns to the door and walks away.

* * *

"Hrm..." Emilia hums as she looks over the map, Clair and I looking over her shoulders.

Her hands twitch slightly. "I NEED MY SPACE! I CAN'T FIND THE LOCATION WITH YOU BOTH OVER MY SHOULDERS!"

I slowly blink and step away, Clair following my action.

"You aren't very good at that..." I frown.

"SHUT THE _HELL_ UP!" She snaps, glaring over her shoulder quickly for a moment.

She looks from paper to map repeatedly.

"Milady... if it is needed, I know how to find locations of maps via coordinates." Clair speaks up.

"I. can. do. it." Emilia hisses through clenched teeth.

"Then do it." I state with a half-lidded frown.

"Hmph." She scoffs as she goes back to looking over the map.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alright, so... hear me out... why don't we just search ALL of Anima..." Emilia finally says.

I look over to Clair. "Clair, please just do the locating for her."

"If my mistress does not wish me to do it, I will not do it." She responds.

I look to Emilia. "Emilia. Just let her do the damn locating."

"No! I have my pride to worry about!"

"_Emilia._" I warn.

"FINE!" She scoffs. "Clair you can do it..."

Clair walks over to the map, looks over it briefly, then pulls out a pin and immediately pokes it into the map.

"…"

I look down at the map to see the pin just on the large metallic dragon shaped continent's back

"Man... that was easy... such a shame that _someone_ made this take MORE THAN THIRTY MINUTES, EMILIAAAA!" I roar.

"H-Hey... I want to draw this investigation out a little s-so I can spend more time with you..." She whispers.

"…"

"Are you trying to manipulate me into not being annoyed- hell, even feel sorry for yo-"

"No!" She exclaims.

A brief moment of silence passes over us.

"B-but if I was? Hypothetically would it be working?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a maybe." She hums as she turns away from the table.

"Emilia... a thought occurs..." I mutter.

"Wow! An entire though?! You must have been pretty startled!"

"What are we even going to find by going to a place they went missing at TEN YEARS AGO?!" I ask.

"I dunno... but speaking with their souls failed, so this is the next logical step."

"What about scrying?"

"Pfft- do I look like I can just toss around high-power divination spells?! Besides, we would need like a strand of hair... or something..."

"Neo? She shares quite a few similarities with her parents..."

"Mn... wouldn't work... we would just scry her." She shrugs. "Besides, we don't have access to the spell, why are we even talking about it?"

"What if we get a spell that lets us see events in the past?"

"Sean... you know I love you, but that would be even harder to do than just scrying them... but perhaps not as hard as scrying into other dimensions... which they are probably in knowing our luck..."

"You think they are trapped in the underworld?" I ask.

"Hrn... something like that I guess... maybe a pocket dimension?" She shrugs. "Buuuut probably the underworld."

"Well?" I ask. "We should hurry up and go there... maybe we will actually find something..."

* * *

"I'm so excited!" I grin as we walk through a forest of pine, fir, and spruce trees, making our way along the twisted and overgrown dirt path.

"What's with the excitement?" Emilia slowly asks.

"Maybe we can figure out what happened to Neo's parents! Then, if we drag them back to her, she'll be absolutely OVERJOYED!"

"Yep. It'll be pretty great to see her that happy." Emilia hums as she tilts her head. "She'll probably cry a lot as well."

"C-Cry?!" I hiss.

"You do know people can cry from joy, right?" Emilia deadpans.

"U-Uh... well, now I do!" I hum as I smile brightly

Emilia lets out a good-natured sigh and shakes her head. "So, what are we doing first once we get there?"

"Well, first we should question the older people in the village..." I hum as I slowly plot the next steps in 'Operation: Save Neo's Family'. "People under twenty most likely wont remember them seeing as how ages one through ten didn't actually exist at the time they disappeared-"

"Oh, we could always waterboard a one year old, that'll definitely get us answers." Emilia scoffs.

"which is why I didn't include them you little-" I take a deep breath and continue. "Ages eleven through twenty were too young so they probably didn't remember much, why would you remember two random huntsmen coming to your village to clear out grimm, so it's probably best to target someone in the thirty to forties range... they should be able to tell us the information we need."

"Then?" Emilia asks.

"Hrm... depending on their answers the plan could differ..." I shrug. "So, I don't really feel like planning out hundreds of different scenarios... but the basics are 'go where they were last seen, or in the direction they were last seen going in', or 'walk aimlessly in a direction using grimm to fan out and search for anything remotely important looking'."

"Seems pretty reasonable." She shrugs. "And to get the elderly to tell us what we want to know, I'll turn their fingers to sand one by one!"

"Or I could just dominate them... so they tell us accurate information instead of fear induced lies." I scoff with a half-lidded glare towards the side of her head.

"But that's not as fun, Sean." She pouts.

"Milady, Young Master, it should be just over this hill." Clair announces as she brushes some dust off the front of her maid attire."

I grin brightly and dash forwards, cresting the top of the hill only to freeze in place.

"Sean? What's wro-" Emilia runs up beside me only to cut off mid-sentence as we both look onwards.

We stare in eerie silence, gazing over a host of crumbled stone walls, burnt houses, and destroyed buildings.

We silently walk into the village, passing crumbled tiles, rotten and destroyed buildings, toppled trees, overgrown gardens,

Clair walks over to one of the buildings and lifts a decrepit and burnt sack doll from the rubble. "Mn..."

"This is..." Emilia whispers. "Disappointing..."

"UGH!" I growl. "This was our only lead! Now what are we supposed to-"

"The Grimm didn't cause this..." Clair notes cutting me off.

Emilia and I both quickly snap our gaze over to her. "What?" "What did you just say?"

"The Grimm didn't cause this..." She repeats as she haphazardly tosses the doll to the side.

"How... can you tell?" I slowly ask.

She looks down at a small skeletal hand just barely peeking out of the ground, across the forearm are dozens of large divots in a circular shape.

"The grimm... don't eat what they kill." She states with a small frown. "Nor is this a bitemark from any animal I know of... plus, there are signs of explosive and fire damage... while fire is the most common element grimm use, not that many actually have access to it..."

I frown slightly. "And how old is it?"

"Probably well over a year at least... two or three, perhaps... maybe even nine or ten." She states as she stands up. "Just not less than one."

Emilia scratches the back of her head. "All of the missions to this place were pretty old, right? All abruptly stopping about eight years ago... so we could safely assume that the last mission was of a group of huntsmen finding this place in this state, and reporting it back to whoever sent them here..."

"Mn." I hum as I hold my palm upwards.

Hundreds of bird-sized nevermore spew from the palm of my hand and swirl around me.

"Search the forest, come back if you find anything pertaining to our mission." I command.

They scatter outwards, flying off in all directions as they go off to complete my command.

Emilia crosses her hands in front of her face as several barely swerve around her, the black masked birds ruffling her hair as they fly by.

She lowers her arms and pouts slightly. "Rude."

"Sorry, just trying to get them to fan out as quickly as possible." I shrug.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah..."

I slowly look around. "I guess... the only thing left to do would be to wait?"

Emilia smiles slightly, then nods as the ground below her quickly turns to sand and flows towards me.

It swirls and condenses as it splits down the middle and flows around me, then it forms into a chair that hardens into sandstone and scoots forwards, forcing me to sit down.

A second ball of sand raises before me and melts into molten glass, then reforms into a table as it rapidly cools.

Emilia sits down across from me as she creates another sandstone chair.

She lets out a dreamy sigh and smiles. "Ah yes, our first real date finds itself in the middle of a destroyed village... effervescent."

"Clair, can you please retrieve the basket." She commands to the blond haired assassin now maid.

"As you command, my lady." The maid bows as she reaches into a small bag at her waist and pulls out a large picnic basket. "Would you like the Linen as well?"

"Yes, please." Emilia nods.

A white sheet of cloth is tossed over the glass table as she places down the basket.

"Would you like a sandwich, Sean?" Emilia asks.

I smile and nod. "That sounds pretty good!"

She smiles as well. "I'm glad you think so... I had Clair go out and grab them when we were getting into our Alucard and Camilla personas... I heard many good things about the store."

"Oh?" I ask.

She pulls out several triangle-like sandwiches with the crust cut off. "These have cheese, ham, peperoni and bacon."

"ooooh!" I gasp. "May I have some?"

She slowly nods. "You may."

I reach out and take a sandwich and take a bite. 'so good!'

"Do you like it?"

I absentmindedly nod.

"I'm glad." She smiles.

"Y'know... Emilia..." I slowly begin after I finish chewing a bite. "Do you think we are actually going to find any clues out here?"

She looks out to the destroyed village. "Well, Sean... probably not... but anything is possible... your mother appears to be doing her own research as well, but she, like my mother, is stuck in the past so she probably hasn't thought of this... so it is possible we do actually find something."

"So, while they are busy scrying, we are following leads to their last known locations." She explains.

"I wish we could scry..." I sigh. "That would make this so much easier..."

"It would..." She agrees. "But it's not about being easy, it's about finding Neo's parents!"

"I really didn't think you would care." I hum with a small head tilt.

"Of course, I care! Neo is my friend! Spending time with you is just a bonus!" She exclaims.

"Alright..." I hum, taking another bite of the sandwich.

* * *

**(Pov:?)**

The sound of a heart monitor reaches my ears, the sterilized smell and white ceiling quickly making themselves known to my other senses... I grimace slightly as a light metalic taste reaches my taste buds and an aching pain passes over my entire body.

"Ngh- mnnn." I groan as I fully take in my surroundings.

The hospital at beacon...

***Beep* **

'I'm safe...'

***Beep***

***Beep***

'I managed to defeat it...'

I look down at my arm to see an Iv stuck into the inside of my elbow causing me to cringe. 'h-hate needles...'

"O-Oh my gosh! You're awake!" Someone exclaims.

I look up to see a small faunus girl with fox ears, about my age, in white clothing. She gaps and rushes out of the room.

"Miss Gundy!" I her hear cry as she rushes down the hallway.

"…"

'oh right... she was the nurse's apprentice... I had forgotten about her...'

I sit there in silence for about five to ten minutes.

There is a knock at the door.

"u-uh please come in!"

A man with silvery white hair and brown eyes walking with a cane that screams steampunk slowly steps into the room.

He gives me a slow nod. "Hello, miss Rose... my name is Ozpin... I am the new headmaster."

"I-I know." I squeak. "I-I went to this semester's assembly."

He slowly nods and sits down at a chair my bedside. "I assume you know why I am here?"

"N-No?" I ask, not even lying.

He slowly nods as he unrolls a newspaper he had carried in here. "I see..."

_"Massive pillar of light explodes warehouse and covers most of downtown Vale."_

"W-What?" I his. "I-I..."

"So, you know about this, hmm?" Ozpin asks with a small knowing smile. "Now, miss Rose... what would you say is your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

**(Pov: Sean)**

"So, have the birds found anything yet?" Emilia asks as she finishes crafting a large gazebo from sandstone to shield us from the overbearing sun.

I mean, we don't actually die due to sunlight anymore, but sunburns are sort of annoying...

"Not yet... apparently..." I sigh as with a wave of my hand I create a miniature grimm wyvern about twice the size of my hand.

It scurries around the table and lets out a miniature shrill cry.

I wince and cause it to detonate in a puff of smoke.

'T-that just reminded me of Neo... her familiar is a wyvern...'

"Oi!" Emilia grins as she roughly sits back down across from me. "Want to do something fun?!"

"Mn?" I hum with a slightly sad smile.

"We're gonna play a game!" She exclaims as she smiles brightly.

"Okay?"

With a wave of her hand she creates a small flat board of sandstone on the glass table... it's about three feet long and wide, and about an inch thick.

"The rules are simple." She states. "You create a miniature grimm for yourself, then you create a miniature grimm for me and release control of it... then we have them fight to the death."

I slowly nod. "Sounds easy enough..."

"And fun, right?" Emilia asks.

"Sure." I shrug.

"ALRIGHT!" She grins. "May I have a small person grimm?"

With a wave of my hand, a grimm about four inches tall appears. "You are released from my control."

"You are now under my control~" Emilia hums to the miniature monster.

"May I equip my boy?" She asks as she picks it up with a small menacing smile.

"Sure? You are going to use sand to do that, right? Just don't change the sand in the middle of the fight."

"Alrighty!"

I wave my hand and summon a small panther, slightly bigger than the man. "Mine is bigger to take into account whatever nonsense you are adding."

"Fair enough." She shrugs.

She creates a little suit of armor and a sword out of sandstone over the grimm humanoid.

"Alriiight!" She grins as we both slowly look up to each other.

"Fight." "Fight!"

* * *

**Heyo, how are all of you doing this fine afternoon? Anyways, here, have this new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! well, i have literally nothing prepared for next week, Card hunter is chilling at around 700 words and 'A Bizarre adventure' is chilling at just under 1k... so all in all, i'll probably post another drabble in 'flame's trash' i have a couple stories sort of prepared one with a saiyan from planet vegeta finding himself of Remnant with a little screen that tells him how good he is at using a transformation, and another using that divinity system monster huntersman had... but i couldn't decide what i wanted him to be a god of so i have like two versions of it... the Saiyan story totals to about like 12k words (Plus 7k-ish words for an alternative story that had a different sort of gamer system that was scrapped... i'll only be posting the 12k one because the 7k one is literally just the same thing... like literally just copy pasted mostly word for word up till about 6k words.) if i remember correctly, and the two divinity rwby stories total to about 9k-10k combined... plus i was toying with the idea of turning 'Remnants of the world' (the chapter 2 story) into a full story, but chapter 2 of that only has 600 words... though i have altered chapter 1 quite a bit if i finally decide to post it... anyways I'm off to sleep probably... see you all in either 'Cardhunter Reshuffled' (If i get my shit together and complete the chapter) or in my trash can. Bye!**


End file.
